All over again
by VaMpIrERaVeN117
Summary: What if the Teen Titans start all over again…like from the beginning but Robin and Raven switch places. Only Raven remembers that this is all wrong and that she is not supposed to be the leader of the Teen Titans. How is she going to convince the others that everything is reversed? How long is it going to take until she wakes up from this dream? Well-read and find out if u want to
1. Prologue

Summary-what if the Teen Titans start all over again…like from the beginning but Robin and Raven switch places. Only Raven remembers that this is all wrong and that she is not supposed to be the leader of the Teen Titans. How is she going to convince the others that everything is reversed? How long is it going to take until she wakes up from this dream? Well-read and find out if u want to.  
Authors note-this is my first story so there might be a lot of bad grammar miss spelling and probably many other things as well. So can u please be nice to me like I said this is my first story and this is a robxrae paring just to let u guys know.

Prologue

Raven was still sleeping in her room or she thought until someone came knocking on her door.

"Raven are you going to come out of your room. I mean you been sleeping all day Raven and you didn't get up early this morning like you usually do" said beastboy still waiting by the door.

"Ugh I'll be out in a minute" Raven yelled while she was still in bed then beastboy said ok and left then she ran her hand through hair and then she stop. She felt that she was wearing a glove, then she looked at both of her hands and she is wearing gloves.

"What the hell" Raven then jumped out of bed and saw that she wasn't wearing her regular uniform or in her regular room. Raven ran to the bathroom and turned on the light. "Ahhh!" She saw that she is wearing Robins uniform but they are different colors. The colors are blue and black _"well at least they're not traffic light colors"_ Raven thought to herself then she heard Cyborgs voice.

"Yo Raven you ok I heard you scream" said behind the door.

"Umm yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?" Cyborg asks a little worry.

"Yeah I'll meet you out there ok" Raven told him then he said ok and went back to the kitchen. "Ok this is totally weird…I wonder if they notice that I'm wearing Robins uniform." Raven thought and left her room to go meet the others and to eat breakfast too. Then she finally got to the main room and saw that Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy were still normal; but what about Robin. Then she heard the door open and turn and saw Robin and in her uniform. Ravens mouth drop almost to the floor (for your guys info Robin is wearing pants with Ravens uniform and the colors are the traffic light colors) she is so shock at what she is seeing right now.

"You've got to be kidding me" She said out loud and everyone looked at her weird. "I just said that out loud didn't I." Raven thought smacking her head.

"Umm are you ok Raven?" Robin asked her a bit concern if there is something wrong with her; while getting some herbal tea from the kitchen.

"Yes friend Raven you are acting most strange." Starfire said also concern about Raven looking at her oddly.

"Um yeah guys I'm uh fine." Raven said trying to smile, they all just look at her then went back to whatever they were doing. "Ok…they seriously don't notice anything. I mean they're dumb but not that dumb" Raven thought. Then Raven went to the kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee…"wait what am I doing I don't drink coffee." Raven thought and she put down the cup of coffee then went and grabs her usual drink herbal tea and went and sat down.

"Since when do you drink herbal tea?" Robin asks looking at her weird and sitting down next to her drinking his tea.

"Since forever Robin." She said to him and drank her tea as well. Raven notice he was still looking at her weird and she was getting annoyed by it. "Robin do you notice anything weird, do you feel different like you're in someone else's place?" Raven asked now looking at him.

"No Raven…are you sure you are ok"

"Seriously Robin nothing at all…ugh." Raven was getting frustrated now "seriously Robin…you don't remember anything."

"No Raven I seriously don't know what you are talking about." Robin was looking at Raven and was totally confused.

"What about Batman do you remember him?"

"Why do I need to remember him? You were his former sidekick not me."

"That's where you're wrong Robin" Raven whispered and was now looking at the floor. How was she going to make them believe her that everything is wrong so wrong? That everything is a dream and none of this is real and she is not the leader of the Teen Titans and Robin is.

"What did you say?" Robin asked her looking at her trying to find out what she said before.

"Nothing…just forget it Robin" Raven told him still looking at the floor, thinking of how she was going to get out of here or how to convince her friends that everything is backwards? But the biggest question came to mind… how long is she going to have to stay there until she finds a way out? Raven was so deep into her thoughts until the alarm went off and took her out of her thoughts. "Who's attacking Cyborg?" Raven asks walking to him by the computer.

"Cinderblock is breaking into the jail department." Cyborg said thinking that is too weird.

"Dude who would want to break into jail." Beastboy said confused and walk up to the computer along with Starfire.

"Oh I don't know may be Cinderblock." Robin said sarcastically while Beastboy looked at him with a mad face.

"Who cares guys…Titans GO!" Raven said and they all went to stop Cinderblock. "Wait isn't this when Robin and Cyborg got into a fight and Cyborg left…aw crap" Raven thought.

Well here's my first chapter hoped u guys liked it plzzz read and review. And I'll update the second chapter k guys : )


	2. Divide and Conquer

Divide and Conquer  
Cinderblock made a huge whole through the wall and all the alarms in the building went off.

"Code red I repeat code red, we have an intruder." One of the guards said looking at the cameras and spotted Cinderblock. "He's at cell block 6 move, move, move." The guard shouted and all the others guards went to cell block 6 to stop Cinderblock.

"There he is." Then all the guards aimed their weapons at him. "FIRE!" then all started to shot at him. Cinderblock got mad and stomp his foot on the ground and he made a whole and all the guards fell in. Then went back to his main mission until he saw another obstacle he had to go through.

"You know Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail." Beastboy said out of nowhere and Cinderblock is looking around. Then they all looked at Raven waiting for her to say something._ "Oh right…uh what did Robin say?...oh yeah"_ Raven thought.

"I can think of five good reasons why you don't want to break in." Raven told Cinderblock and jump down right in front of him.

"One."

Robin then floated right next to her with his arms cross.

"Two."

Then Beastboy jumped out of his place in the form of a tiger and land right next to Robin and turned back to a human.

"Three

Starfire came out of the same spot as Beastboy and flew right next to him.

"Four."

Then Cyborg finally came out.

"Five."

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down." Raven said while smirking at him. "So, are you going to go quietly?"

"Or is this gonna get loud." Cyborg finished for her looking at him. Cinderblock got very angry and roared and rushes to the five teens.

"Titans, GO!" Raven Shouted and her and Cyborg ran towards him while the others were flying. Raven attacked first and she jumped in the air and did a cool flip, kicking Cinderblock hard. _"Whoa, how did I do that"_ Raven thought while landing back on the ground.

Cinderblock stumbled back a bit and turned to see Starfire in the air. She gave a small cry and shot her star bolts at him. Cinderblock tried to block all of them as best as he could.

Then he turned and saw Cyborg coming out of nowhere and his fist colliding with Cinderblocks fist. They both flew back a couple feet away from each other. Then he saw Robin standing right in front of him and his eyes glowing white.

Then Robin lifted up part of the ground, trying to block his way; but Cinderblock ran right through it. Robin then quickly flew out of the way and was now behind him. Cinderblock looked back and was about to attack, until he saw Raven and Cyborg charging at him, along with Starfire.  
Cinderblock quickly swings his arm at them and Raven and Cyborg flew back. Starfire looked back just for a second and turn back her attention back at Cinderblock. Then her star bolts appear in her hands and started to shot him, until he shot out and grab her, holding her with both of his hands. Then Cinderblock brought her closer to him smiling.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger then I look." Starfire then swung her leg and kick him in the chest and Cinderblock let go and stumble back hitting one of the cells.

Beastboy then came and turn into a T-Rex and started to charge at him and Cinderblock punched Beastboy and he flew. The exact same moment were Robin was chanting his mantra.

"Azarath Metrion…"then Robin looked up and saw Beastboy falling towards him still in a dinosaur form. Beastboy turn quickly back into a human. Then Raven got back up and saw this and ran towards Robin and pushed him out of the away. Robin look back and saw Beastboy on the floor still, then he look back at Raven.

"Thanks." Robin said Raven just nodded and got back up and charged at Cinderblock as Robin did the same. Then Raven jumped on Cinderblocks back trying to take him down, but he wouldn't stop moving around trying to take off the Girl Wonder.

"Thrashing only makes me hold tighter." Raven told him holding on to him tighter. Then she finally jumped off when he ran into one of the cell blocks. Cinderblock got mad and grab the metal rob between the two cells.

"Now there's an idea." Cyborg said and did the same thing too. Then he ran up to him and they started colliding their poles at each other like swords. There were loud echoes going through the jail, until Cyborg finally got hit to the side and flew back.

Starfire then came up to Cinderblock and shot her star bolt at the pole that's in Cinderblocks hands. It turn orange and melted in his hands, Cinderblocks eyes widen and was a bit upset.

While Starfire is laughing with joy and Robin came up beside her and got ready, if Cinderblock was going to attack again.

Cinderblock looked back at them, then dropped the pole and went down the hall were all the prisoners were kept. Raven then got up and helped up Cyborg with a small grin.

"Want to give this guy the Sonic Boom?" Raven asks him. Cyborg grinned as well and raised his arm up and it turned into his sonic cannon.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom."

The others were about to run after Cinderblock, until the saw Raven and Cyborg and then knew they were about to do something.

"Hey, ROCKHEAD!" Cyborg yelled from down the hall. Then Cinderblock turned to look at them.

Raven and Cyborg started running towards him, then they went up the side of the wall, then the ceiling ready to throw their attacks. Then theirs legs collided and they tripped and they spun around in the air. They finally felled to the floor and both of their attacks went in the wrong direction.

Cyborgs blast made Beastboy and Starfire fly back and hit the wall hard. Raven disk then flew out of her hands landing right in front of Robin. Robin didn't have enough time to protect himself, but he was still ok.

Cinderblock happy at what he just saw and smirked and went back to his mission. He started knocking down all the walls to that was of course connected to the prisoners' cells.

"Alright freedom" said one of the prisoners and they all started running out. Raven saw them coming their way and motioned the rest of the team to follow his lead. They all started to attack the prisoners.

* * *

Somewhere else in the prison, Cinderblock came up to a door that said 'Complete Silence' and he barged in.

In the room was a lab and in the middle of the room was a man inside a tube. He is wearing a bathing suit and there is water in the tube. The man in the tube is sleeping.

This was Cinderblocks main objective, he smiled and without waking him up he grab the tube and bash the floor and made his escape.

* * *

Back with the Titans couple of the prisoners made it past the Titans. They were so close to freedom and one of them saying "I think we're gonna make it" the person said all happy.

Then the front doors slam shut and Robin appear before them. "Think again." Robin said to them. All the guards gathered up the prisoners and took them to the cells that weren't broken.

The Titans just hung around and watched as the guards did their job.

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak?" Beastboy said happy that none of the prisoners have escaped.

"None of us would have seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up." Raven said mad and crossed her arms over her chest. _"Why am I acting like Robin when he was upset with him?"_ Raven thought still mad at Cyborg, and then she looked at her suit.

_"Oh yeah…keep forgetting about that."_ Raven thought again.

"ME?" Cyborg yelled at her mad also and moving his arms. "I messed up NOTHING! You got in my way." Cyborg said and crossed his arms like Raven

"You were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!" Raven yelled at him irritated.

"You saying this is MY fault?" Cyborg yelled back at her and got in her face.

"Want me to say it again?" Raven said with a snarl and they both locked gazes at each other.

Of course Robin had enough of this stupid argument and got in between them, so they wouldn't fight each other. "That's enough you two fighting won't solve anything." Robin told them.

They just huffed at each other and they looked away.

"Friend Robin is right friends we do not treat each other this way." Starfire said and got in as well.

"Yeah and if you two are going to fight, then we need time to sell tickets." Beastboy said with a smirk on his face. Robin and Starfire just glared at him for him to shut up.

"Look, Cinderblock escaped no amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots, and lets go home." Robin said they just snorted at each other and went different directions.

The other three just stood there, hoping they will come around and stop this ridiculous nonsense. Robin looked in Ravens direction and Beastboy looked at Cyborgs and Starfire just had a sad face not knowing what to do.

"Loser" Raven said.

"Jerk" Cyborg muttered under his breath.

They both suddenly turned around and yelled at the same time "What did you say?" they both came up to each other's faces and started fighting again.

"Do you have a problem TINMAN?" Raven shouted at him.

"Yeah! Its four feet tall and has stupid purple hair." Cyborg shot back, making Raven furious.

"Well you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!" Raven yelled back at him.

"Oh yeah, well you're bossy, rude, have no taste in music –" Cyborg said while the other three just stood back cowering. Also not knowing what to do to stop this.

Then suddenly Raven knew what Robin or she was going to say next. _"No Raven don't you say it."_ Raven thought. "I don't even know why you're on this team!" said Raven not holding in her anger _"Too late"_ Raven thought.

Everybody looked at her surprised at what she has just said to Cyborg. Starfire slightly gasp.

"That makes two of us. **I QUIT**!" Cyborg shouted at her and left everyone while they are looking daze. Raven just looked at the floor a bit sad and they had no choice, but they went back to the Tower without him.

* * *

Somewhere else at a warehouse there was machines lots of them. There was a man dressed in a black and silver suit and has a black and orange mask with one eye.

He was sitting in his chair in his so call lair as Cinderblock approach him with the sleeping man inside the water tube.

"Cinderblock, I see your mission was a success. Good. We will proceed with phase two." The man said still sitting on the chair. "Wake him." The man instructed.

Cinderblock did as he was told and open the case. Then the man inside started to open his eyes and he started panicking.

"I'm not supposed to be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" He shouted hoping they would make him go back to sleep.

"But what I have in mind doesn't involve your human form. I need Plasmus." The man said and the guy in the tube started to change into something completely different.

The man grinned underneath his mask and said "perfect."

* * *

At the Titans tower the next day came and none of them have spoken of what happen last night. It was uncomforted for all of them so they went and did their own thing.

Beastboy was trying to contact Cyborg but he kept on getting Cyborgs answer machine and it said "this is Cyborg I'm either playing videogames, in the gym, or kicking bad guy butt leave a message."

"Come on Cy! Pick up. Cy, I know you're there the phone's built into your arm!" Beastboy said then he sighed and gave up and set the phone on the table.

Starfire suddenly was right next to him "Taste." She shoved some type of food she has made inside Beastboys mouth. When he tasted it he fell to the floor on his knees and quickly spent right back out of his mouth.

Beastboy used his hands to wipe off the taste from his tongue. "What IS that? Cream of toenails?" Beastboy demanded to know what he had just tasted.

"Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." She explains and took a spoon full and put it in her mouth, swallowing it quickly to get rid of the bad taste.

Then she flew up to Robin who was typing something on a screen or doing something. "Try, its pleasing taste will ease your troubled mind."

Robin turned and looked at her "My mind is never troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to stay upset about Cyborg." He told her then the screen behind him cracked. Starfire just looked at him. "What" Robin asks not knowing of what his powers did.

Then Starfire went up to Raven who was looking through the huge window and staring at the city.

"Raven, you need this most of all since…well…" Starfire tried to tell her.

"I'm fine" Raven said roughly. "Who knows we're probably better off without him." Raven said to her and left Starfire._ "God I've got to find a way out of here."_  
Raven thought hoping she won't have to live through this all over again.

Raven then went to the gym and she started to hit the punching bag. She kicked, punched and repeated that over and over, until she hit the punching bag really hard and ripped it open. _"Great."_ Raven thought.

Then Raven looked up and saw a bench with heavy weights on them and she remembered Cyborg. Raven sat down against the wall and drank some of her water.

_"Why did I say that?"_ Raven thought. _"Well, technically I didn't say it Robin did. Stupid Robin…ugh I just want to leave."_ Raven thought still feeling guilty.

"Raven" a voice came from the door and Raven looked up to see who it was. She was surprised that it's Robin.

"Yeah Robin."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Robin." Raven told him and got up and met him halfway to the door.

Robin was just looking at her and not believing what she said. Raven saw this _"Right…he has my stupid powers"_ Raven thought.

"Raven I can sense your emotions, which means I can tell when you're happy or sad." Robin said to her telling her she can't lie to him.

"Ok, whatever who cares." Raven said a bit too harsh. Raven saw that she hurt Robin, and then she sighed. "I'm sorry Robin I'm just having…"

"A bad day." Robin finished for her. "Yeah I can tell and it's fine Raven." Robin said to her then Raven smiled at him and he gave a slight smile back to her.

"Hey lets go back to the main room Robin." Raven said to him.

"Sure Raven." Robin said and they both left the gym and head to the main room.

The next day came and Beastboy came in the kitchen with whole load of plates that he is carrying and set them on the counter by the sink.

"YO! Whose turn to do dishes?" Beastboy shouted. Raven came up from behind him.

"Cyborgs." She said to him and grabs a rag and begins to do the dishes. After she was done she went to her room and went through Cinderblocks file. Couple minutes later she couldn't find anything on the criminal and decide to take a break. Raven then left her room and walk, until she stopped at Cyborgs room and sighed.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Raven ran to the main room to see who was attacking the city or breaking in to some place.

"Is Cinderblock attacking?" Raven asked Beastboy who was on the computer first.

He just stared at the screen and shook his head no and said "you wish."

The Titans where at some radioactive place that contains a lot of waste of course, to stop the bad guy. When they went inside they couldn't believe what they saw. A huge purple like glob thing man in front of them, who was drinking the toxic waste one by one.

Until Starfire through a star bolt at the can it was drinking out of and it made a hole through the bottom of the can. Plasmus looked through the hole to see who it was and saw four teens standing there.

"That stuff can't be good for you." Raven told him. Plasmus then burped from out of nowhere they just looked at him.

"Nice one." Beastboy said smiling at him; Robin then smacked him upside the head.

Plasmus got mad and through the can at them and after that shot some goo stuff out of him. They immediately ran out of the away and got ready for action.

Raven kept on getting shot with the goo stuff and dodging them. Trying not to get that weird goo stuff on her, and then she jumped on top of a crate and was out of the way.

"Star, let him have it!" Raven told her. Starfire came right in front of Plasmus and shot her star bolt at him. Then she gasped and saw a huge hole she created.

"Did I let him have too much?" She asked hoping she didn't do too much damage to him.

Plasmus just looked down and looked back up and sucked in all the air. Then the hole closed itself as the Titans stare in wonder.

"I'm thinking not enough." Beastboy said as Plasmus went back into action and shot his arm out at Starfire. She shrieked when it came towards her. Robin came and pushed her out of the way.

"Maybe he just needs to chill." Raven then pulled out one of her disk and through it at Plasmus. When it hit his arm it froze, he stared at it and just smashed his arm to the wall.

Starfire through her star bolts at him while Beastboy turn into a teradactyl and started punching Plasmus with his feet. Plasmus shot his arm out again, at them and they both retreated.

Starfire got scared and kept on shooting at the stuff. Robin then came up "Azarath Metrioin Zinthos!" He shouted and his turn white and with his power he lifted up the cans shot all of them at Plasmus.

They all got stuck in him, he then shot them back out and they all headed straight to him. Robin gritted his teeth and flew out of the way.

Raven came and jumped up and punched and kicked him, but she found herself stuck to him.

"Come on! Let me go you giant zit!" Raven said trying to get out then Plasmus shot her out and she was thrown back and she ran into Beastboy, along with some goo.

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked running up to her.

"I'm ok…sort of." Raven said and spit some of the goo out that was in her mouth.

"And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad." Beastboy said after tasting Plasmus goo.

Plasmus roared and they all turned to look at him and he started shooting more goo stuff at them. They separated so they wouldn't get hit and both Star and Robin got hit by the goo.

"I feel like the underside of a Zornian Muck Beetle." Starfire said looking at the nasty stuff that was all over her.

"Tell me about it." Robin said popping out of the goo thing.

"Maybe the best way to take you down is to tie you up." Raven said shooting her bird-rang at Plasmus and warping the cord around him. Beastboy turned into a rhino and ran right into Plasmus; knocking him over.

Then Starfire and Robin used the large standing rims and used it to hold him down.

"We are victorious!" Starfire shouted very happy.

"Nice work team." Raven said to them.

"Yeah, didn't think we'd pull it off without –" Beastboy started until Robin elbowed him in the stomach for him to shut up. Suddenly Ravens communicator started beeping alerting them there is trouble in the city.

"We finished just in time. Cinderblock's been spotted downtown. Come on." Raven told her team and they left the building until they heard a noise coming from Plasmus.

They all turned to look to see what was happening and they saw Plasmus melting through the melt and had five different parts of him. They all ran after the Teen Titans.

They all ran to the door and shut the door quickly so Plasmus wouldn't get in. They all liny against the door and try not to let him in.

"Four against five, not good odds." Beastboy told them standing next to Starfire. Plasmus just kept on banging on the door trying to get inside.

"Forget the odds Beastboy." Robin told him standing next to Raven.

"Robin's right we need a plan." Raven said to them.

Plasmus kept on banging on the door and it just got louder and harder. Then one of the doors was half way open and a long purple thing reached in. The Titans tried their best to not let the door open. Then Starfire screamed on the top of her lungs getting scared.

Then Raven got an idea "Titans, SEPARATE!" Raven shouted and they all went their separate ways.

Starfire flew down a path and turn to look behind her and saw a snake like figure. Star then started shooting her bolts at it but she kept on missing then it jumped at her and wrapped itself around her,

Beastboy became a cheetah and ran for his life while a crab like thing was chasing him. Then he jumped up and the crab thing reaches out and grabs Beastboy and pulls him back. Then Beastboy turns into a gorilla and frees himself then the thing pounce on him.

While Robin is flying and looking back beneath his hood and saw the purple thing following him. Robin's eyes turned white and lift up his hands and everything in the pathway was surrounded by his black aura. Knocking everything over trying to hit the weird purple thingy and Robin looked back and saw nothing. Then he looked in front of him and saw it and it attacked him.

Raven was outrunning her bug-like guy pretty well, as it had short and stubby legs. Finally she ran threw a door and jumped over the wall, landing on a conveyer belt with huge toxic jugs below her. She definitely wasn't going to be falling.

Then the thing followed her down and landed right behind her. She lashed at it with her Bo-staff "can't believe I know how to use Robins stuff." Raven thought until it lashes at it with its mouth, just sucked it in and broke it in two. Raven huffed and started to go all ninja on him as she walked backwards on it and moved her arms around so it couldn't attack him.

Starfire had finally managed to get out of the snakes clutches and the others had joined her with their monsters as they got out. Suddenly the main head of the all appeared, Plasma's real head. Before anyone could attack their monsters jumped on them again and the process renewed itself.

Raven and the bug thingy were still at it. Raven kept on backing up and the thing kept on getting closer to her. Then it opens its claw like mouth and jumps on her.  
Raven tries to throw it off her as they were nearing the edge of the conveyer belt.

Raven was half way off the edge when she flipped the thing over so that she was on top and soared through the air, catching the edge of the conveyer belt. The thing grabbing her leg and holding on to has a lot of weight on her and she was trying to hold on as best as she could but then the edge started to break off. "Just hang on Raven and don't let go." Raven thought as she tried to pull herself up, then the edge broke off and she started falling.

Then a half metal arm came out from nowhere and grabbed Raven's hand. Raven was there dangling up in the air, the monster in the toxin, drowning in it. She looked up to see her savior who had pulled her up.

"I still got the sonic if you still got the boom." Cyborg said with a smile and Raven looked up and gave him a grin, they both went for the others. Plasmus was still looking for the other two while the other Titans are capture.

"Teen Titans, GO!" They both shouted as they began doing their move. They got it right this time and didn't miss up. Plasmus was blasted and turn back to his human in form and was sleeping and covered in goo stuff. So were the others that  
were let go.

The Titans stood outside the plant, watching the cops drive away with their villain.

"Look uh…sorry about-"Raven started

"Yeah." Cyborg said to her.

"So are we cool?" She asked him.

"Frosty." Cyborg grinned.

"You made up, glorious! I wish to initiate a group hug." Starfire said very happy.

"Pass." Robin said monotone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah all warm fuzzes so can we go home now." Beastboy asks them.

"Sure but there's one thing that's still bothering me." Raven told them and they thought that she was going to say something mean to Cyborg or something.

"Breaking into jail…using Plasmus to distract us…the whole plan seems to be a little too smart for Cinderblock." Raven said and the three others sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing." Cyborg told them all.

"Someone must have been pulling the strings, but who?" Raven said to them thinking for a little bit. "Well I'm good me and Cy are still friends…even though we were going to be at the end." Raven thought.

"Well whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans." Cyborg said with a wide grin. Raven and him high-fived before all of them walked back to the Tower.

* * *

The man in the lair banged his fist against the table in front of him and the coffee he had been drinking spilled over. He had watched the whole thing on his T.V. screens that monitored everything and saw his plan fail. His butler winters came over, who cleaned up the mess.

"Next time my plans will succeed. And the Titans will pay."

* * *

Finally the end for this chapter hope u guys liked it and I edited some parts of the story plzz R&R. Next the Chapter Sisters and u all know this episode so I don't need to explain right.


	3. Sisters

Sisters  
All the Titans were enjoying their night at the carnival, hoping that there will be any trouble tonight and they can just have some fun. So they all went to the carnival, well Robin was there to just bored out of his mind.

Robin stood next to Beastboy and Cyborg and they were playing some sort of game of course. Starfire had ask them if they wanted go on the wheels that spins, of course it's a Ferris wheel.

Cyborg and Beastboy said no cause they were too busy with the game. Then Starfire looked at Robin and he nodded his head no. Starfire was sad that none of them wanted to go with her.

"I'll go with you Star." Raven said behind her with a cup of cotton candy. Starfire happily dragged her to the Ferris wheel.

Raven and Starfire were at the top of the Ferris wheel starting out to the sky were fireworks started to go off.

Starfire gasped and then awe at them and Raven just sat there comfortable.

"Oh! Beautiful." Starfire said and turn to Raven. "Tell me again what they are called friend Raven."

"Fireworks." Raven explaining to her the shinning sparkling stuff that shot out in the sky.

Then a blue and purple firework shot out and made an exploded sound.

"On my planet such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking." Starfire told her very worried. "You are certain Earth is not under attack?"

"I'm positive Star." Raven said to her. "Cotton candy?" She offered some.  
"The last time I ate a ball of cotton it was white and it did not taste very-"

"This is different." Raven interrupted her and took a piece and put it in her mouth. Starfire watched her suspiciously for a couple of seconds, and then she took some and tried it.

"Mmmm…" she said as she closed her eyes. Then she gasps when it disappeared fast. "It vanished!" she said enthusiastically.

Raven laughed. "Yeah, it'll do that."

"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things, but now I see that-"

Then Starfire was again interrupted by whole bunch of fireworks going off all at once.

Raven looked back at the fireworks that were still going off then it was over.

"That was pretty cool." Raven said and leans back against her seat again.

"Earth is indeed full of amazing things too." Starfire commented.

"Best planet I've ever been too." Raven told her. _"Yeah right…hey isn't this when something grabs Star and later on her sister comes by."_ Raven thought.

Suddenly a bright pink zoomed in and grabs Starfire by its tentacles and carries her away while she is screaming.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled and watched as Starfire was being carried away in the Ferris wheel. _"Yup this is the one."_ Raven thought and jumps down from the top of the Ferris wheel to the ground. She saw Robin and the others close by and run to them.

* * *

Starfire on the other hold tried to escape the pink things grip. "Where ever you are taking me, I do not wish to go." Starfire said and shot her star bolt at it. She was freed from it.

* * *

Robin was just looking at the ground bored out of his mind, and then he heard a clinking noise and looked back up at Beastboy and Cyborg and his arms across his chest.

Then it so happen to be that Beastboy won and he got a huge stuffed chicken and he showed it to Robin.

"Told you I'll win a prize." Beastboy told Robin showing the chicken to him. Robin just stared at him with a blank face.

"Wow, a giant chicken. You must be the luckiest person in the world." Robin said monotone. Then Raven showed up.

"Titans, trouble." Raven said to them.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked looking for her.

"That's the trouble" Raven told them and they all followed her to the end of the pier. They saw Starfire flying away from pink robotic thingy "no more chasing now please." She said nicely but it kept on following her.

Starfire flew faster and went to the pier and flew right past her friends. They just kept on looking.

"Who's her new best friend?" Beastboy asked in a joke way.

"Like we know Beastboy." Raven said

"Well then I can't wait to meet him." Cyborg said cracking his knuckles.

Starfire then went around the Ferris wheel and flew back to the others and floated behind Raven and her eyes glowing green. Everyone then got in a battle stance.

Beastboy attacked first and turn into an alligator and tried to stop the robot with its mouth but miss.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Robin said his eyes glowing white and his aura picking up a hot dog machine and throwing at it. It didn't do anything to the pink robot.

It flew right past Cyborg and he grabs on to it and held on and he gritted his teeth "I don't know what you did to make this thing mad Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologize." Cyborg told her.

"I am…sorry." Starfire said to it. Then the pink robot threw cyborg off and headed straight for Starfire and she was behind Raven still.

Raven took out her Bo-staff and wacked at it back and it fell in the ocean. Everyone ran to where it fell in the water to see what happen to it.

"So did we just win?" Beastboy asks them.

Then it came up from behind them up from the air and went to the Titans then Raven jumped on it.

"There's no off switch…guess I have to make one." Raven said and punched it at the top and pulled out some wires. Raven jumped off and it flew in the air and it exploded.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." Raven told her  
"But…why did it wish to hurt me at all?" Starfire asks, they all merely shrugged and went back to the tower.

"Come friends! I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of Gratitude. All 6000 verses!" She said happy and twirled around.

While everyone else has widen eyes and just staring at her and probably blinked a couple of times. _"And this is where Blackfire pops from out of nowhere. I always wonder in how in the hell she got in the tower."_ Raven thought.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. When we were younger I was the one that always had to rescue Star." A voice said behind Starfire. Star turned around and saw her sister standing there dressed in a black outfit and looks exactly like her but has black hair and purple-pink eyes.

Blackfire extended her arms and Starfire ran and gave her a hug and screaming happily.

"Sister!" Star said very happy.

"Brought you a present." Blackfire said and showed her a green diamond necklace.

Starfire gasps "A SENTARI MOON DIAMOND! Where did you get-"

"On the Sentari moons of course." Blackfire told and put the necklace on her sister. "Oh look it matched your eyes."

Then Starfire eyes turn into the diamond and smiled. "You must meet my friends!" She told her excited and drags her to meet them.

"I wish to introduce my big sister…"

"Blackfire." She says interrupting her and comes up from behind Starfire. "And Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess…"

"Cyborg." She pointed at him.

"Pleased to meet you little lady." He greeted her with his hand extended to give a handshake. She took it and crushed his hand. "Little lady, big handshake. Well all right." He said with a smile.

"Robin." She came up to him next. He just had a blank face.

"I like that gemstone on your aushma chakra." She said.

"You know about chakras?" Robin asks her with a sly smile

"I got way into meditation on Altar Prime." She tells him and went to Beastboy.

"Beastboy, what's up!" She asks.

"Nothing but the ceiling baby." Beastboy says and pointed up at the ceiling.

She laughed. "Good one."

Beastboy looks over to Robin who still had a blank expression. "See, she thinks I'm funny." He told him with a smile.

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to." Robin said to him and his smile turns into a frown. Then he looked back at Blackfire.

"And you must be Raven." _"No shit Sherlock."_ Raven thought looking at Blackfire as she approached her. She zipped at her cape and was looking at it.

"Oh I am LOVING this cape it's positively luscious!" She says in a screeched.

"Thanks. Its high density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steal." She informers her. _"How in the hell did I know that?"_ Raven thought. _"Right I'm Robin I really have to remember that."_ She thought again.

"Fascinating…and this mask makes you look very mysterious." She went on. Getting kind of close to her face. Raven pulled her head a little bit back getting uncomfortable.

Then Star cuts in finally. "So beloved sister what brings you here to Earth?" Starfire inquired.

_"Thank you Star she was making me uncomfortable_." Raven thought happy that Star pop in.

"I was in the quadrant, wanted to see if Earthlings liked to party." She told her walking over to the couch and jumping over it and sat down. "Besides, I needed a rest, nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

Then the three boys all surrounded her really interested in her story.

"Black hole?" Robin asks.

"No way." Cyborgs say.

"Cool." Beastboy said.

"Ok I'm cursing through the Juconest Nebula and-"

"Sister that nebula is full of black holes you know travel there is forbidden." Says Star and all you hear is crickets in the background.

"Most fun things in life are…now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about." Blackfire told her and Star went to get one and Blackfire continued with her story.

"I see you have not changed either…" Starfire says to herself grumpy while opening the fridge door and grabbing a soda. Then she takes it to her sister.

Next day Starfire was in the hallway looking for her sister. "Sister." She said "Sister…I seek your companionship." Star calls out.

Then she entered the main room and saw Beastboy and Cyborg playing videogames and Beastboy passed Cyborgs car and he is happy.

"Tell me, have either of you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asks both of them.

"Blazing B? She was here just a second ago." Beastboy tells her.

"O yea back in the lead!" Cyborg yells very happy and BB upset about it.

"What fun, may I join your game?" She asks.

"Winner plays Blackfire." Cyborg told her.

"Yeah, she rules at this game." Beastboy said with heart shape eyes.

"Oh I see." Starfire said upset and left the room. Then she accidently bumps into Raven right when she left the main room. "Oh I am sorry friend Raven."

"It's fine Star." Raven said then continued walking.

"Raven have you seen my sister?" Starfire asks her.

"Nope, sorry Star" Raven told her and walked off. Then she stops when Star said something.

"Oh might you wish to…hang out with me? We can go and get some coffee."

"Already had my uh coffee Star, but thanks." Raven said and saw that she has a sad face. "But I can help you find your sister." Raven told her and Star then became happy.

Then they finally found Blackfire in the gym with Robin so they went there to what was going on.

"That's perfect Robin." They hear Blackfire in the gym. "Just sit like that and…"

Both Raven and Star quickly went to the room to see what was happing. They saw her and Robin mediating in the room.

"Where did learn how to meditate?" Robin asks.

"A master I knew on Altar Prime." She told him getting up.

Raven knocked on the side of the door and her and Star walked in the room.

"Hello Robin…and my sister." She began; Raven just looked at them and felt mad that Robin was close to Blackfire. _"No I don't feel that way for him."_ Raven thought.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she inquired.

"No not at all. Blackfire was just showing me some new mediation." Robin told her.

"Oh." Star said and looks down at the floor. Raven still standing next to her still looking on.

"And I can probably show you some alien martial arts too Robin." Blackfire said to him.

"Nah I'm not much of a fighter, but Raven here is." Robin tells her and pointed at Raven. Raven just stared at Robin for a couple of seconds.

"Then come on Raven I'll show you and besides Star can't show how because I've always been the better fighter." Blackfire says and begins to drag Raven.

"Actually I'm pretty good I have to get back to work anyways." Raven says trying to make up a lie so she wouldn't go with her.

"It won't take that long I promise." She said to her. Then Raven turned around and didn't see Starfire in the room anymore. Raven then gave up and decides to learn.

Robin was sitting on the sofa reading a book and Raven is next to him. Cyborg and Beastboy are also there sitting and talking. Then Starfire comes in the room with cup of popcorn in one and movies in the other.

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non - cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?" she asked them all with a wide smile. Everyone turn and looked at her.

"Comedy."

"Sci-fi."

"Action."

"Horror."

They all picked different movies and Star dropped everything that she was holding. "Perhaps a…double feature?" she asks them.

"Forget the flicks kids. We're going out." Blackfire said popping out of nowhere again and she was wearing Starfires clothes.

"We are? Where did you…is that…are those mine…" She said trying to talk to her sister but she just ignored her.

"Heard about a party down town." She continued. "Cool crowd, hot music."

"Yeah!" Beastboy shout happy.

"I'm in." Cyborg says.

"I'm good." Raven said looking at Blackfire.

"Come on Raven don't be a party pooper." Cyborg said giving her a light push.

"Yeah Raven it will be fun." Beastboy said helping out Cyborg.

Raven thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Why not I guess."

Robin was just sitting there and continued to read his book. Not caring about the stupid party.

"It's in this creepy rundown warehouse…" Blackfire mentions, Robin eyes looked up at her then got up from the couch. They all were leaving the main room.

"I am a party animal." Beastboy exclaims and turns into a gorilla.

Blackfire followed them and looked at Star. "Hey sweetie, Raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look." Blackfire said and left the room.

"Why not, you have already borrowed my friends." Star said sad and slowly followed everyone else.

When they got there the music was loud and everyone is dancing and having fun. Soon as they were in Blackfire was already dancing. The others just followed.

"Step aside earthling's the Queen of the galaxy has arrived." She said and kept on dancing.

They kept on walking through the club and Star was bumping into everyone. Then some guy walked by her and stepped on her feet and she gave a light scream. Robin turns and looked at her and shook his head.

"Don't tell me that you big top super heroes are afraid of a little dancing?" Blackfire said mocking them because she was the only one dancing. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy just stared at her. Beastboy was the first to speak.

"Bet you Cyborg can do the robot." He said doing robot dancing moves mocking Cyborg. Cyborg glared at him then they both start to dance. Raven just look at them. _"Idiots."_ She thought.

"I need a drink." Raven said and left them.

While Star and Robin was just standing there bored to death.

"This party is pointless." Robin said.

"I agree with you friend Robin." Star said. Then two guys walk right by her and notice how hot Starfire is and went up to her.

"Hey hotty, you digging the scene?" one of they asked her.

"Oh, I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels." Star said then the two guys started laughing so hard and Star got embarrassed.

"Hey leave her alone and if you don't I'll make you live your worsteds nightmares GOT IT!" Robin yelled at them and his eyes glowing white. After they heard that they ran for their lives.

"You ok Star?" Robin asks her.

"Thank you friend Robin that was most embarrassing." She said to him.

"It's fine Star those guys are just jerks." Robin told her.

"Friend Robin I wish to be alone and think." And with that Star left and went up to the roof.

"Hey where is Starfire going?" Raven asks coming up to Robin.

"She needed a place to think for a while." He said to her looking at her.

"Oh… well ok then." Raven said and Robin went somewhere else. _"Maybe I should go talk with her."_ Raven thought and went to check on Starfire.

Star was sitting on the roof and is very sad and she sighed.

"Perhaps I do not belong her after all." She said to herself.

"Of course you don't." She heard a voice from behind her and it was Raven closing the door. "You belong down there having fun like the rest of us." Raven told her and walking up to her. Then Raven sat down next to her "what's wrong Star?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong! Everything is wonderful. The pounding music and blinding lights are most enjoyable." Starfire says to Raven with a fake simile on her face. _"Star never been a very good liar._" Raven thought looking at her.

Star then sighed. "Everything is not fine. I am happy to see my sister, but Blackfire rules the video games and she is able to share new meditation and she knows the cool moves and she always knows when people are not talking about shovels." Starfire said.

When she was done Raven just rolled her eyes and looked her.

"And I am nothing like her." Star finished looking at the ground with a sad face.

"No, you're not Starfire. And I think-" Raven was then interrupted by Blackfire showing up to the roof and they both turned and looked.

"How do I look?" She asks them. They just stare at her weird. _"For god sakes Blackfire."_ Raven thought getting upset. "Pink." Raven told her.

"Look Blackfire." Raven started off kind of mad. "Can you give us a minute here?" Raven says to her. Then suddenly a new song came on and Blackfire squeal in joy.

"Oh I love this song! Come on Raven lets go dance with the other boys." She cries and grabs Raven by the arm and drags her to the dance floor.

Star sighed and looked back at the ground again and then the pink robot appeared and charge at her. Star gasps and they got ready for the attack.

Beastboy was dancing and having fun then he looked up and saw the huge glass window and saw Star and the robot thing fighting. Beastboy followed them then turn and called to Cyborg. "Cy, Star's in trouble." Shouted Beastboy then pink tentacles emerged from a far dark corner and wrapped around Beast Boy, pulling him back. He started to scream in fear.

Cyborg also followed but then another one bashed into his side and he started to fight off that one. Robin was walking around looking for Raven then he saw Beastboy being dragged by the robot. Robin's eyes turn white and he picked up a few boxes and threw at the pink robot thingy. It finally let go of Beastboy and he fell to the floor then Robin looked up and saw the pink robot hold Star and went through the window and crashed in some boxes. Then one of them came from behind Robin and Cyborg punched it.

Starfire then flew up and the robot followed and she blasted it with her starbolts. The robot flew back and almost fell on Beastboy and he did a flip and turn into a tiger.

Beastboy then ran towards the robot and punched it with his claws and it fell to the floor. Starfire was in the middle and all the robots surrounded her and she gasp,

Star started fly around to lose them and all three of them followed her until Cyborg tackle them. He started to fight them he punched one, and then he grab the other ones tentacles and threw it across the room.

Then the last robot spun its tentacles and hit Cyborg and he flew across the room. Then Raven was going back upstairs to check on Starfire and Blackfire is walking with her.

Blackfire grab Ravens arm and stopped her from walking. _"For god sakes Blackfire won't you just leave me alone?"_ Raven thought very angry at her.

"Where are you going? Stay and lets go dance with some cute boys that I saw." Blackfire asked still holding Ravens arm.

"Look I just want to make sure that Starfire is ok." Raven said to Blackfire then suddenly Raven saw Cyborg came crashing in through the wall. Raven towards him and he got back up mad.

"What's going on?" Raven asks him.

"Remember that thing that attacked Star, it had friends." Cy said and he ran back to help Star and Raven follow. Then she stops and turns to Blackfire who was just standing there.

"Didn't you hear him your sister needs help." Raven told her.

"Right…of course" Says Blackfire and she took off her wig and follow her.

Starfire flew and hit the wall then fell in the dumpster and one of the pink robots grab the dumpster and flew off with Starfire in it and she was screaming.

Then a bird-rang came out of nowhere and cut off the tentacles and the robot drop the dumpster. The bird-rang came back in Ravens hand.

"Teen Titans, GO!" Raven and Cyborg both yelled. Blackfire came up flying towards the robots and the same to her.

She shot pink bolts from her eyes and hit the robots hit the robots with perfect aim and accuracy that they all exploded. She then flew to the ground and stood there, admiring her work.

"O yea, good times" Cyborg said.

"Nice shooting Tex" Beastboy said.

"Very nice" Robin said impress.

"How'd you know where to hit them?" Raven asks.

"Lucky guess?" she told them throwing her hands up in a shrug.

"We could use that kind of luck. Maybe you should join the team." Cyborg told her.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" she said in false surprise. She looked in her sister's direction. Star rose from the trash and gasp in disbelief.

Star was on top of the Titans roof with a backpack in her hand and ready to leave her friends. Starfire was very sad. "She will be a better Titan then I ever was." Star said and flew up into the air.

"Were you just gonna leave without saying goodbye to your friends?" Raven asks walking up to her and Star stop and then she hugged herself and flew back down and stood in front of her.

"Raven…I-" Then Star gasp and Raven turns her head and sees a spaceship stood before them. Alien robots were on the ship and Raven puts herself in front of Starfire to protect her.

Then the alien robot shot out his green looking arm tentacle and he hit Raven and she flew back then it came back and wraps its tentacle around Star and started to pull her towards the ship.

Then the rest of the team came out to see what was going on. Robin sees Raven on the floor and she turns her head and saw Starfire being pulled away.

Raven then gets up quickly and ran towards Starfire. She was at the edge of the roof, "Raven no!" Robin shouts but he saw her jump off the roof and tries to reach for Starfires foot but misses.

Raven then gets out her grappling hook and shot it at the spaceship and pulled herself to it.

"BB you take Cyborg I'll go after Raven and Star." Robin told them and flew up into the air and follows the ship.

The alien robots put Star in a cage and say they have her and take her to jail and to pay for all her crimes that she did. Star is screaming trying to get freed.

While Raven was under the spaceship very pissed off. "Nobody is taking my best friend away." Raven said to herself. Then Robin comes up and is flying next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asks him.

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed." He says to her and Raven glared at him. "And to also help you Raven."

"Fine." She said to him and threw herself to side of the ship and was now in front of them along with Robin. "Starfire is staying here." Raven said to them mad.

The alien charged at her and he slam his arm out her and Raven jumped over him. Then the alien turned around and shooting his lasers at her but he missed and he attacks her again. "Robin go help Starfire." Raven yelled he nodded went to Starfire.

He was about to hit her but Raven duct and punched him. Then he aimed his arm at her and shot out his tentacle but misses her and hit the engine. Then Robin got Star out and she flies off the ship. The ship is going to crash to the ground.

"Lets go Raven." Robin says to Raven and grabs her hand and flies off the ship too. They saw the ship crashed to the ground hard.

"Star, Robin, Raven." Beastboy said and they turn to him.

"You guys ok?" Cyborg asks them and they all turn to look at the fallen ship. They saw the alien robots came out of it and going up to them.

"Titans get ready." Raven said and they got into their fighting positions.

"In the name of the Grand Sentari Empire, you are ALL under arrest." It said.

Everyone just stared at it shock and confused.

"Uh…you guys can't be the good guys…we're the good guys." Beast Boy managed as he motioned with his hand to all of them.

"And we are Sentari police." The first one spoke again.

The second started. "The Tamaranian girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed high crimes throughout the entire Sentari."

"I have never even been to the Sentari Moons." Starfire told everyone, puzzled.

"But I know someone who has…" Raven said looking at Stars necklace and she took off and Star gasp. Raven gave back to the aliens police.

"You've been chasing the wrong girl." Raven told them and turns to her team. "Where's Blackfire?" She asks them.

"Uhh." Beastboy pointed to the sky and they saw Blackfire leaving.

"Don't worry Star; she won't get away with this." Robin told her.

"No she will NOT!" Starfire told them as she flew into the air quickly. She flew in front of her sister and folder her arms across her chest.

"Hello sister." Star said mad and her eyes glowing dangerously green.

"Aw, you're mad. I know, I should have told you I was leaving, but you know how I hate goodbyes-"Blackfire is wearing her old suit.

"You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail." Starfire told her very mad.

Blackfire turned pale for but one second before putting her cool face on again. "Oh…well…yeah."

"You will give back what you have stolen and turn yourself over to the police." Star told her and pointing her finger at her accusing her.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Blackfire questioned her as she straightened up again and it was Starfire's turn to back down now.

Blackfire's eyes turned solid pink and her hand matched the glow of her eyes as she charged a starbolt and hit her sister with such force it knocked the wind out of her. She started to tumble backwards.

"I always was the better fighter." Blackfire sneered. Starfire stopped herself and she glared at her sister, eyes green again.

"Not anymore." She told her as she began to fly up again. Blackfire threw starbolt after starbolt at her as she just flew through them all.

Starfire then charged one single starbolt and threw it up at Blackfire. It hit her in her hand and her own bolt extinguished. Starfire then flew up above her sister, hands lightened.

But before Blackfire could fire back the robotic aliens green tentacle from its hand grabbed her.

"Blackfire of Tamaran you are under arrest." He said as he dragged her down. Starfire followed.

"Farewell sister. Although you did betray and attack it was…still very nice to see you." Starfire said as she waved goodbye, unable to be mean.

"Next time it won't be so nice. I will get out of jail little sister, and I will get even!" she yelled as she was dragged into the ship that was now floating in the sky again  
and they flew off.

Early in the morning Starfire is on the roof sitting down, watching the sunrise then she heard a voice.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Raven asks her and sat down next to her looking at her.

"I am…sad for my sister." Star said.

"And for yourself?" Raven asks.

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced." Star said looking at the sun.

"What are talking about?" Raven asks her confused.

"Well...you-everyone was having such fun with her and then Cyborg said-"

"Look, your sister was umm-""_annoying as hell, stupid."_ Raven thought but she couldn't say that to Star. "Interesting, but she can never take your place. No one can ever take your place Star." Raven told her and was smiling at her then Star gave Raven a big crashing bone hug.

"Star…can't….breathe." Raven told her and Star let go quickly.

"I am sorry friend Raven." Star said Raven just smiled at her. Then Robin came up and saw them.

"Hey, what's going on up here?" Robin asks them.

"Nothing, just watching the sunrise." Raven said to him.

"Friends I think I am going to eat breakfast will you like to join me?" Star asks them.

"We'll be there in a minute Star." Raven told and she nodded her head and left.

"So what were you and Star talking about?" Robin asks curious.

"Nothing just comforting her." Raven said to him looking at him now.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast." Robin told her and grabs her hand, helps her up. They both left the roof and went down stairs to eat.

* * *

Ok im done with this chapter thank god it took freakin 4ever and I know there weren't a lot of raven and robin moments but I think this was a more starfire and raven like friendship and sisters or something so yeah and the next chapter the Final Exam.


	4. Final Exam

Final Exam  
A man in his lair was watching a video on the headmasters of the H.I.V.E academy. It showed three teenagers villains and how good they are and what they can do. Then the video finally ended.

"Well, Mr. Slade." The headmistress said to him waiting for a response.

"Impressive…truly. However robots and obstacle courses only prove so much." He went on as he and the headmistress walked over to the teens. "My plans demand operatives that can act in the real world. If your students are going to serve me, they'll have to pass one final exam…destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk."

The headmistress nodded her head and then the teens disappeared for their  
mission.

* * *

Robin sat in a chair in the corner of the Main Room, trying to read as she kept her distance from the two yelling in front of her.

"Aw man, come on it got to be around here in some place." Cyborg said whiny and looking for the remote and Beastboy was a dog and sniffing the floor to find the remote to. "How could you lose the remote?"

Beastboy then morph back to a human "What makes you so sure I lost it!" looking through some papers and trash.

"Uh, 'cause you're you." He told him.

"Hey, just 'cause I lost that video game –" he started before Cy interrupted him.

"And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron…" Cyborg started listing on his fingers getting Beast Boy madder…and Robin more irritated.

"Those things just disappeared! And how am I supposed to know where they go?" Beast Boy complained.

"Well how am I supposed to watch T.V. without a remote!" he demanded.

Robin finally got tired of the stupid angering. He couldn't read his book in peace for like a minute. So he got up and slams his book shut loudly.

"Simple. You get up and change the channel." He told them with a blank expression on his face.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged looks before facing him.

"Don't even JOKE like that." Cyborg said to him.

"I wasn't joking." He told him sternly.

"Good! Because it wasn't funny!" he responded back. "Now either help us look for the remote or go back to your nasty old book!"

"This is a pointless argument over a useless device. You are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration…" He told them walking over to them mad.  
At that time Raven came in the room followed by Starfire. All three of them kept on yelling at each other.

"Whoa, take it easy guys, combat practice is this afternoon." She told them trying to calm them down. _"This looks familiar…oh yeah the H.I.V.E."_ Raven thought.

"We must manger dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them." She told everyone as she zoomed to the kitchen.

As she went to the kitchen everyone kept arguing. Starfire looked through the fridge that was covered in blue fuzz and then screamed when she saw some of it move. She gasped and through a starbolt at the fridge, making everything in the room covered in blue stuff, including the five teens, making everyone freeze. Cyborg had Beast Boy in his grip while Raven had been trying to separate Cyborg and Beastboy. Beast Boy was holding onto Robin's cloak for some form of attempting to get freed and he was gripping onto Ravens head.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza…" Raven told everyone as they went to freshen up and go out.

"Pepperoni." Cyborg said happy. The rest was just shouting of what they want on their pizza.

"Can we please just order something?" Robin pleaded from Raven's left.

"As long as it's vegetarian." Beast Boy commented. Cyborg stared at him.

"Oh come on man how can you deny me the all meat experience?" he asked the changeling. Beast Boy gave him a 'duh' look.

"Dude! I've been most of those animals." He shouted with frustration. Star then piped up.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas and mint frosting." She said with a smile. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin looked at her either disgusted, oddly or confused. Raven sighed.

"Uh, Starfire not everything is a pizza toping." Raven told her chuckling a little bit.

"Oh." Star blushed.

Cyborg and BB are still fighting of meat and tofu. Star was just saying random things. Raven and Robin was just talking.

While someone was watching them through a telescope. "Gizmo to Jinx. Begin phase one." He instructed to her from a communicator as she received that info from the piece in her ear. She looked across the street at the vacant bus and threw a pink hex at it casually and the bus began rolling down the street.

All the Titans stood up when they heard a horn beeping and looked at the street and then Beastboy heard a baby crying and gasp when it was in the middle of the rode.

"Titans, GO!" Raven shouted they all jump off the building went to do their tasks.

Starfire first flew to the baby carriage that was in the street to the sidewalk. Where Beastboy and Raven were waiting for her.

Cyborg and Robin went to stop the bus and Cyborg stood in front of it and tries to stop it or maybe slow it down. Then Robin used his black aura and changed the gearshift to park and the bus stop in front of them.

"Um, don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg ask them confuse.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Raven asks picking up a teddy bear. Then it turns its head and its eyes started to glow then it said "are you pit sniffers normally this stupid." Then it shot a ray at them and flew to a building.

Suddenly the bus lifted up and hovered over Robin and Cy. They're eyes grew wide and it came down on them without notice. A bulky guy with a long orange beard and huge muscles slam the bus on them. Then he brushed off his hands and to his teammates.

The short kid was laughing, Gizmo, said. "That was too easy. What a bunch of clutch heads. You guys want to get pizza?"

"This isn't over." They turn and saw Raven brushing off her cape looking at them.

"We're just getting started." Cyborg finished for him. After he had blast the bus off them.

"Who are these guys?" Beast Boy said from inside a trashcan. "And what's a clutch head?"

"We are the H.I.V.E." the short boy genius said.

"Your worst nightmare." The big one, Mammoth told them with a sneer as he punched his fists.

"And this is attack pattern alpha." The pink haired one, Jinx said as she approached her friends and they went into action.

Gizmo flew up into the air and started shooting the yellow rays again at Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. Jinx the bad luck sorceress went after the dark sorceress Robin and Cyborg took on Mammoth.

Cyborg and Mammoth were holding the others hands, trying to push each other back and win over with strength.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked him suddenly. Cyborg looked at him funny and felt something being placed on his back.

"Doomed." Gizmo finished for him as he flew away with his own rocket and activated Cyborg's. Cyborg flew up in the air and screamed, unable to control it. Starfire noticed this from her spot and gasped.

"Cyborg!" she cried as she flew up in the air quickly after him.

Jinx threw a kick at Robin, which he backed up on and then moved to the other side as the cat – eyed girl threw punches at him he moved from side to side. Robin wanted to stay on the defense for as long as he could manage until he threw a punch of his own, which Jinx blocked with her own arm.

"You fight a girl" Said Jinx with a smile and Robin just got mad.

"And you're gonna croak like a frog." Gizmo said as he stood up above them with four mechanical spider legs as he shot a ray out at Robin, blasting him back. Raven was charging at them and before she knew it she saw Robin in the air and stop and he flew right into her. They both tumble on the floor while Beastboy charged at them and morph into an elephant.

Until Mammoth pick him "Mammoth's gonna make you extinct." He said, throwing him.

Robin and Raven looked up from their spot on the ground and both got up.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted over the noise as she rushed over to help her friend who had just been thrown straight up into the air. Mammoth hit him back with his arm and sent him flying and right in Raven's direction.

Raven stopped on his heel and Beast Boy ran into him in human form, throwing them back by where Robin was.

"Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast Boy asked as he lay on the ground while Raven and Robin both got back up.

"It's just you." They both said at the same time looking at him.

"Listen up team, I have a plan." He told the two and before he was going to tell them a yellow beam blast in front of Raven and she flew back and the same thing happen to Beastboy. Now Raven was standing there alone.

"Gee scrum buffer, sure hope that your fancy plan includes getting fried." Gizmo said and aimed his laser beam at the ground.

"You'll just find out the hard way." Raven said to him and she was in a fighting stance and was ready for them.

Then Gizmo shot out his beam on the ground, and then Jinx flew in and threw bad hexes as well, finished off by Mammoth smashing into the ground. They made a huge whole just below Raven.

"Ahhhh!" Raven yelled as she fell in and the hole went to the sewer.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled as he and Beastboy got up and rushed to the hole where Raven has fell in. Robin tried to find her or sense her but there was nothing. He and Beastboy went out to search for her before returning home.

The two unsuccessful Titans walked through the massive doors to the Tower, Beast Boy sitting down on one of the closest black chairs in the area. Robin stood next to him.

"That didn't just happen…tell me that didn't just happen…" he said over and over again. Robin looked at him intently with a slight glare in her eye.

"It did happen." He started as he pulled down his hood. "We cannot change the truth…" he continued and now with a frown as he looked down at the ground with sad eyes. "No matter how much we dislike it."

Robin notices that Beastboy was rubbing his leg because he hurt it and he sighed. Robin moved his hands to his injured and a blue glow showed up and he began to heal his leg. When he was done Beastboy looked at Robin and with slight smile.

"Didn't know we had a doctor in the house thanks." Beastboy said with a smile.

"No problem." Robin told him then they both hear the huge door opening they saw Cyborg and Starfire coming in. They both exchange looks before telling them of what happen to Raven.

"Maybe y'all should call me FLYborg from now on. I was halfway to Gotham City before Star blasted that rocket off my back. So what'd I miss?" Cyborg asked them excited. Robin's eyes grew sad again and his gaze went to the ground. Beast Boy did the same.

"Tell me how we kicked their butts." He urged on. "Come on I gotta have the play by play."

"Where is Raven?" Star suddenly asked.

"Uh, Star…we're not sure." Beast Boy told her truthfully looking at the ground.

"Not sure…why or you not-"Star began but was cut off by Robin.

"We searched everywhere…and all we found was this." Robin said as he drew Raven's utility belt out from under his cloak. Cyborg and Starfire gasped.

"I should have been there! I let that kid sneak up on me…what was I…it was a trap and I…I should have known." Cyborg said blaming himself that Raven is gone and he could have prevented it.

"I do not understand Friend Robin, how can you not find my best friend people cannot vanish so-"Star said yelling very upset that Raven is not there.

"Easy Star come on this Raven we are talking about. I'm sure she's fine she probably turn up any second." Beastboy told trying to calm her down and not to blame Robin.

Suddenly they heard some noises coming from the front of the Tower and everyone's sad faces turned around. "Raven!" Robin flew up to the door to see if it really was her.

Suddenly the front door exploded open, throwing back Robin front of the team feet. When the smoke cleared it revealed the H.I.V.E. Jinx in the middle with a wild grin on her face, with Gizmo who was hoisted up in the air via mechanical spider legs and Mammoth.

Then Robin got up and stood next to the team.

"Oh no." Beastboy said and Jinx had a grin on her face.

"Oh yes." She said.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" Cyborg shouted as the Titans lined up in a battle stance.

"Yeah…nice place. We'll take it." Gizmo told him as the three teens walked further into the Tower and began attacking the four remaining Titans. But after a while of this Robin knew they had to change tactics.

"Guys spilt up." He demanded and he and friends did. He flew upstairs along with Star close behind him while the other two where somewhere else.

Beast Boy turned right down a hallway in the form of a cheetah. Panels were blowing up and there was smoke everywhere. Jinx emerged from it, more things on the walls blowing up from her bad vibes as she passed.

"Here kitty kitty. What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?" she sneered with that annoying grin on her face as she merely followed Beast Boy at the pace of a walk.

Robin and Starfire burst through the doors to the training room and Robin closed them shut with his aura. Starfire then used her starbolt ray to melt the doors shut, not allowing anyone who had been following them to come in. They back up just in case though.

Then a hole in the wall was suddenly formed as pieces and dust flew everywhere. Robin and Star flew back on the ground and Robin levitated up quickly, as her friend sat down nervous. They then saw Mammoth's head sticking out of the wall.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." He said with a smirk on his face.

Cyborg ran down the hall and then up a flight of stairs as Gizmo followed. The small boy genius went into the Control Room in search of him, and Cyborg followed as well now.

Then the door closed behind him and Cyborg turned around quickly, wary to his surroundings.

Suddenly all the T.V. screens lit up, and with a close up on Gizmo's face.

"So, Tin man. Got a heart under all that outdated crud ware?" he asked Cy, who walked around the room again and away from the televisions.

"Not telling?" he heard the voice say again as a big full wall screen to his right appeared on with Gizmo's face again. "Guess I'll have to take you apart and find out!"

Suddenly the kid lowered himself from the ceiling and Cyborg gritted his teeth in frustration. It was on.

Beast Boy was once again in human form and running away down another hall from the girl with the cat eyes hexes. He sighed when he didn't see her. Then some hexes flew above him and hit the ceiling, making a piece of it fall on his head.

"This just isn't your lucky day." Jinx said as she approaches the green boy on the ground that turned into a T – Rex. He roared at her as she did some flips and cartwheels back. Her eyes glowed a hazardous pink as the ground below the dinosaur was circled with some of the pink. The ground went beneath him and he fell. Jinx looked down the opening in the floor and smiled.

Cyborg was crashing through walls at top speed, trying to get away from mechanical spider leg boy. He threw a leg at him and the robot man caught it with a smirk.

"Gotcha!" he shouted. But Gizmo only grinned back. He pressed a button on his controller and another leg shot out and Cyborg caught it with his other hand. He then pulled at the legs downward and the boy flew from up in the air and landed on the ground, his legs broken. Cyborg picked him up by his backpack, Gizmo screaming at him to let him go. So he did as he ripped the backpack off him.

Gizmo ran away into the new room as Cyborg followed with a smirk, thinking he had the upper hand now.

"How ya gonna fight me without ya tech?" Cyborg said as he looked through the aisle and rows of crates. He saw the boy and lifted one up, but found that it was only a hologram. As that one disappeared the real one jumped on his back and started messing with his controls.

"Get out of my system! Nobody hacks my system!" Cyborg shouted as suddenly he began running around the room, obviously being controlled by Gizmo now.

"Ejector arm cool." Gizmo said excited and pressed the bottom and Cy's arm came off.

Cyborg got mad when his arm came off he was saying my arm, get off, or stop. Trying to get Gizmo off of his back as best as he could.

Then when he was done having his fun he kicked him out of the Tower and into the waters below. Cyborg floated there for a while before the same happened to his teammates. They looked up at the Tower into the opened giant window to see the H.I.V.E.

"Have a nice afterlife you snoot eating losers!" Gizmo shouted as Jinx shot one final hex out at the waters making a massive wave hit the teens, washing them up on shore.

The Titans sat on the shore, looking out at the Tower, thinking their own thoughts.

_"That didn't just happen…tell me that didn't just happen. If only you were still here Raven."_

_"Get off me. Get out of my system. I should have known. Raven the team needs you."_

_"Where is Friend Raven I do not understand? People do not just vanish."_

_"We search everywhere all we found was this. Where are you Raven we need you…I need you._

When they got to the shore they were all tried they Beastboy decide to say something funny.

"So uh… who else never wants to go surfing again?" Beastboy said trying to cheer everyone or make smile.

"Not now man." Cy said mad looking at him.

"Hey I was just trying to-"Beastboy began until Star put her hand on his shoulder telling to stop. He looked at the ground.

Then Cyborg decide to fix his injured leg with is good arm that he still has.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance…" Star offered walking up to him.

"I got it." He told her.

"But you are so damaged and-"Star went on.

"I GOT IT!" Cyborg yelled at her for no reason.

"HEY! She only wanted to help. What is your problem?" Beastboy said to him pretty mad that he is yelling at her.

"What do you think! We got kicked out of our house, a pint – sized coin-Dexter took me for a joy ride, and if you haven't noticed I just became left handed!" he told them as he put up part of what was left of his right arm.

"ENOUGH!" Robin demanded, getting up from her place and coming between the three. "We need to control our emotions."

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating!" Cyborg shouted as he got in his face. Robin glared up at him too.

"I wish friend Raven were here." Star said with a sad tone looking down at the ground.

"Well she's not. Don't you guys get it? They won! We lost! It's OVER!" Cyborg said yelling at all of them.

Then they all turn to look at the Titans Tower.

"Then, the Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not yet." A voice said from behind them and they turn to see who it was. "Not if I can help it."

"RAVEN!" Everyone shouted and they all ran to her and all has bright smiles on their faces. Now they are going to take back their Tower.

* * *

Along the way in the new H.I.V.E. Tower, as they added an addition to it and made it from a T to an H. As they were going through the Titans things, Cy's arm that Gizmo mounted to the wall came to life. One of his fingers popped up to reveal a cameral like eye and it looked around.

It spotted the computer and jumped down from the wall, sneaking past the H.I.V.E. and scampering over to it. It typed in a few codes here and there and the whole Tower went haywire.

The cabinets starting to open and close and the cds were flying out at Gizmo, making him fly back. He crawled back by the computer and when he glanced at the chair it turned around, revealing the arm.

He screamed as it grabbed him suddenly when cord like things came out of it and it started to fly out of the room and out of the Tower, with the other two watching. He went through the vents and up.

Jinx looked around and suddenly a black claw came down from the ceiling and then came back up with her in its clutches. Mammoth looked up. Then the door opened and a starbolt suddenly came from behind and blasted him through it and out of the room like his friends.

Outside on the top of the roof Jinx had just been placed on the ground and the black raven came up from the ground. She shivered from the experience. Then Gizmo came up from the vent that led to the roof and up in the air until he came down and ran into Jinx. The arm let go of him then.

The door to the roof opened and Mammoth was blasted out by some starbolts, falling next to the other two.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration…" Raven said to them and Robin handed her unity belt and she place it on her waist. "But like I said, this isn't over."

"It's just getting started." Cyborg said with a grin, and suddenly the rest of the Titans were besides Robin. The H.I.V.E. just merely grinned as usual.

"Attack pattern alpha!" Jinx cried as her team went into action.

Mammoth shot out at Beast Boy who ducked and turned into a tiger, running back at him now. Jinx threw some hexes at the others making them spread out. She went after Cyborg, jumping over his back and then flipping around, shooting some more hexes at some massive tanks of liquid in them. They fell around him as he dodged.

Starfire threw starbolt after starbolt down on Jinx as she flew. She then jumped back into a dark area into a room and Star flew zipped after.

Gizmo then jumped on Cyborg's back.

"Hey robo-wimp. Feel like getting hacked?" he asked as he got his weapon out. Cy grinned.

"Nope, how bout you? Raven, NOW!" he yelled as his leader shot out from nowhere and slapped an electrical disk on Gizmo's back as he overran his system. He ran around trying to fix it.

Starfire saw Jinx running further in and finally stopped. "Beast Boy, GO!"

He saluted to her and jumped down from one of the many poles in the air in the form of a monkey. He landed right on Jinx's face and she tried to get him off by blasting hexes everywhere. Finally Beast Boy got off.

"Your luck just ran out." He told the pale skinned girl as he ran away and turned into a bird. Jinx looked at after him skeptically but then saw that her hexes had caused the poles to collapses in and she gritted her teeth together as they fell all around her.

Mammoth ran straight at Robin who merely flew up in the air and to the other side of him. He was staying on the defense, for he knew that instead of violence he could use his brain. He didn't look too smart.

He then turned back around and saw the boy he was after. He roared and was about to punch when Raven stepped in front of him with his staff and whacked him back. He landed on his face in front of them still and recovered quickly. He slapped Raven back and was about to hit Robin when his eyes glowed white and he grabbed a crate from behind him and rammed it into his head as he moved out of the way to get to Raven's aid. He knocked into his three friends and they lay there beaten.

"I'm good you are ok Raven." Robin said to her with a little smile.

"Thanks Robin." Raven said to him looking back at him with a smile too.

"Cram it I'm calling Slade." Gizmo said under the pile of his friends and pulled out his communicator. Raven then quickly grab Gizmo by his collar and pulled him up to her face.

"Who is Slade?" She asked him with a glare. _"Yeah…like I don't know who Slade is."_ Raven thought still holding Gizmo.

"Wouldn't you like to know barf brain." Gizmo said with a sneer.

Raven was getting angrier and was about to hurt him.

"Raven let him go he's not worth it." Robin told her calming her down then she let go of the boy.

* * *

Back in the lair with the headmistress and the man named Slade, they had watched the scene that the Titans had made with the H.I.V.E.

"I assure you; such failure are not tolerated within the H.I.V.E. Once the students have been retrieved from the authorities they will be disciplined…strictly disciplined." The headmistress said to him mad at the teens that failed.

"Actually, your agents served my plan quite well. I never expected them to succeed." Slade answered her. "They were merely messengers, and the message has been received."

Then Slade clicked a bottom and at the TV screen popped up tons of Ravens.

"Who is Slade? Who is Slade? Who is Slade? Who is Slade?" Raven said over and over as Slade had it on repeat and was smiling beneath his mask.

Back at the now again Titans Tower, as Cyborg had restored it, the Titans were in the Main Room looking at what the H.I.V.E. had done while they were gone.

"NO!" Beast Boy's cry ran out. "My tunes! They've been…alphabetized." Raven looked at him as she went to the sofa and surveyed what everyone was doing. Just then Robin walked into the room holding a cloak in his hands.

"They went into my room." He said in a deadpanned voice. "No one should EVER go into my room." He glared at no one in particular as he finished that.

"You have to be kidding me! The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the –" Cy started when Raven whistled to get his attention. He looked up and saw his leader pointing at the table and there was the remote. As Cyborg was happy he plopped on the sofa. Robin flew beside him onto it and Raven next to him. Starfire and Beast Boy joined them as Starfire leaned her elbows against the top of it as she stood and Beast Boy sat down on the ground.

"I guess we should be training more, tracking down clues and trying to figure out who Slade is." Robin said suddenly before Raven turned the T.V. on. She looked over at him and smiled.

"We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be a part of the team." Raven smiled back at her and all of them looked at the screen now as they settled down to have a relaxing day.

* * *

End of this chapter I tried to put a lot of Rae and Rob moments but it's kind of hard. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter Forces of Nature.


	5. Forces of Nature

Forces of Nature  
Outside upon Jump City a storm was raging on. But inside the Titans Tower it was warm and peaceful. Not to mention that Beast Boy was hatching up his latest plan to get back at Cyborg. He snickered to himself as he set up his last finishing touches.

"What are you doing?" a monotone voice said from nowhere, startling Beast Boy as he lost control of the balloon in his hands. He looked up to see it was Robin and sighed, catching the balloon once again.

"Please tell me that this is not another ridiculous prank." Robin almost begged. Beastboy grinned.

"Ok, it's not a ridiculous prank. It's a brilliant one." Beastboy told him with a laugh as he rolled his eyes. "All right check it out."

"Remember how Cy put red die in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days? Well sister, its payback time." He informed her as he began showing her his 'masterpiece'. "I give you the "Beastboy Insta – Lube 9000"! See when Chrome Dome steps around the corner, his foot tug the string, the string trips the lever, the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands, which sends a balloon full of motor oil flying right at him, and GUSH! Pretty clever, huh?"

After a couple of seconds of listening Robin was just staring at him. "You're a genius." Robin said sarcastically.

"It's just a little good, clean, dirty fun." He reassured her just as they heard the door open from the other hall. "Here he comes." He said and pulls Robin around the corner with him to watch.

"I do not think –" Robin started as he sensed something not right but Beast Boy shushed him.

"But what if –" he tried again but to only be shushed again. So he stopped.

"Why are we hiding?" a new voice asked. Beastboy shushed once again out of habit but then turned around and screamed when he saw Cyborg kneeling beside Robin.

"Cyborg! You can't be Cyborg!" Beastboy shrieked.

"I can't." Cyborg said with a frown.

"If you're you, then whose…" he started when they heard footsteps coming closer. They all peered across the corner to see purple boots trip the string.

"NOOOO!" Beastboy shouted as he rushed toward the alien girl, but too slow as the balloon with motor oil hit her face with such force she fell to the ground, covered with the stuff along with her hair in it "Starfire!" yelled Beastboy. The others rushed over to her side as well. She blinked a couple of times as she opened her eyes. They looked sad and confused.

"You ok?" Cyborg asked her.

"This is punishment? I did something wrong?" she asked slowly, puzzled.

"You didn't." Robin spoke up, glaring at Beast Boy. "He did."

"Star it was…you weren't supposed to…I…" he kept trying to say as he looked at her confused face. He tried lightening the mood. "Just remember to change that every 3000 miles." Starfire did not find it funny though as she jumped up on her feet, towering over him for a good foot.

"On my planet we have a name for those who do such horrible things. You are a…a…KLORBAG BARBLERNELK!" Starfire cried at the top of her lungs, making the entire oil fly off her, eyes glowing green.

"I'm a what bag?" Beast Boy asked.

"You heard the lady." Cyborg said.

"You are such a klorbag." Robin added in.

"Come on you guys can't anybody take a joke?" the green boy asked.

Just then there was a blast of thunder and lightning then that glowed up the whole dark Tower and illuminated the four bickering teens.

"Titans." Raven said from the other side of the hall, appearing suddenly. "Trouble."

On the bridge, a strip of lightning suddenly came down in front of a truck, making him stop quickly and go on the side. In front of it now were two teenagers, one representing thunder, the other lightning.

"May we have fun here brother?" Thunder asked. Lightning smiled.

"Of COURSE!" Lightning said, making some electricity appear between his hands. "We are Thunder and Lightning. We may do whatever we please!"

He shot out his power to the cords of the bridge. "Now brother, I command the sparks to dance!" He laughed as he watched it all happening.

"Amusing. Now listen as I make music." He told his brother. Thunder clapped his hands together and many blue rings flew out across the bridge.

"May all who pass this way know that Lightning was here." He said as he made a lightning bolt symbol on the truck.

"And Thunder too!" he said as he punched his fists together, making the vehicles all jump and car alarms sound. Both of them started laughing hysterically.

"Hate to break it to you." Raven's voice interrupted them as they saw the five teens standing on the truck. "But you guys have a lousy sense of humor. This ends now."

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning. Taste my power!" Lightning declared as he shot electricity out on the truck. The Titans all jumped out of the way and began attacking.

Starfire took after Lightning quickly as they jumped from car to car, exchanging powers at the other. Finally Starfire was hit and knocked off of the car. Cyborg had Thunder as they punched at one another. Finally Thunder charged up his power on his hand and punched Cyborg all the way back.

Raven jumped in then and attacks Thunder. He was on a cloud and throwing blasts at the Girl Wonder. Raven continuously kept jumping out of the way and avoided them. She then swung on a cord from the bridge and jumped over Thunder, throwing him off his cloud so they were both on the same level.

Lightning threw bolts at Robin. He flew out of the way of them all though and then came down and kicked him with one leg back, yet he did not fall. He continuously kicked him back with that leg as he protected himself with a shield of his power, neither letting up. Finally he threw a power at him when he stopped and blasted him back, thrown into Raven who had just been knocked out as well by Thunder.

Beast Boy came from behind the yellow man in the form of a panda and threw his massive arms around him, trapping him. Lightning disposed of him quickly though as he electrocuted Beast Boy by charging up and he broke free from his grasp. Thunder then came up to Beast Boy.

"Your powers of the animal are impressive green one, rise so we may do battle." He said this as his hands began to glow blue. Beast Boy looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked the blue teen.

"Because it is not sporty to attack an unready opponent." Thunder said.

"No, why are you wrecking everything?" BB asked again.

Thunder's face turned thoughtful. "Because…it is amusing." He said slowly.

"Do they look amused?" Beast Boy questioned as he threw his hand in the direction where the scared people were, cowering behind their ruined cars.

"I-"Thunder started.

"This isn't funny. It's wrong." Beastboy said when Lightning came besides Thunder and blasted him back with a grin on his face. "Ah, the thrill of victory. Come brother, we shall seek more amusement!"

Thunder and Lightning smiled as they both flew off.

Beast Boy emerged just in time to see them go. Star flew over by him. "That was a shock." She stuck her nose in the air and flew over to the others. "So, I'm guessing you're still mad."

"Ok team." Raven said as she helped Robin up. "We have to find those guys before they do anymore damage. Cyborg you take the south side, Robin and I'll take downtown. Beast Boy and Starfire scan from the skies."

"Um, maybe Cyborg should come with me instead." Beast Boy offered when he saw the look on Star's face.

"Cyborg can't fly." Raven pointed out.

"Oh, yea." Beast Boy said. Cyborg approached them right before they all left.

"Have a nice flight my little klorbag." He told Beast Boy as he grinned.

Thunder and Lightning suddenly flew down in the center of a large park like area with a big building in front of them. They scanned the area and Lightning smiled.

"We can make much mischief here." He commented as he threw a bolt at a large cement ball and it started rolling around the sidewalk and hit an array of domino like cement blocks that fell down as well as if a chain reaction.

"Brother! Did you see what I…" Lightning started but then stopped when he saw the look on his face. "Something troubles you?"

"The green ones words. He says our fun is…wrong." Thunder explained.

Lightning laughed. "Wrong? He speaks nonsense brother. How could such amusement be wrong? The fun is only beginning." And with that the two walked off.

Starfire and Beast Boy were flying through the skies in silence when they saw the destruction that the brothers had left behind. They flew down.

"Either they were just here, or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen." Beast Boy said with a grin. Starfire merely surveyed the damage.

"You are not funny. You are a KLORBAG BARBLERNELK." She reminded him as she walked away.

"Come on Star you can't stay mad forever. Do I have to do the face; you know you can't resist the face." He told her as he turned into a kitten at her feet. He meowed and smiled up at her with big eyes. She peered down at him, 'hmpfed', and then continued to walk away. Beast Boy turned back into a human.

"She resisted the face!" he said speechless. "Come on Star just please talk to me this is no fun!"

"Wrong again green one." A voice said as Lightning came down along with Thunder. They blasted at the two teens as they began to run away.

They continued this for a while. Beast Boy changing into animals and attacking

Thunder while he blasted at him. Starfire and Lightning were back and forth with their blasts and neither was letting up on it.

"I don't wanna hurt you. I don't think you wanna hurt me." Beast Boy said after he rammed Thunder into the wall and came up to him.

"Pain does not amuse us." Thunder told him.

"Could have fooled me. Keep playing rough, and innocent people will get hurt." Beast Boy said to him.

Suddenly out of nowhere an old man pope out and hid in the shadows. He had on a red robe and a big circular hat on. He opened his robe and revealed a box on metal legs. He began to turn the scroll that was on it and a hole began to glow red as it shot out and blasted some things, and lots of big cement fell and Beast boy thought it fell on Starfire.

"STAR!" He yelled

Thunder and Lightning stared wide - eyed as they saw what happen.

* * *

"Do you see anything Robin?" Raven asks him and he opens his eyes and said no.

"Cyborg how bout you?" She asks him.

"Nope, nothing Raven sorry." He said to her after he was done scanning the area with his arm.

"We have to find them before they do anymore damage to the city." She said to looking out in the city.

"We will Raven don't worry." Robin said to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"Your gifts are your own. Who are they to tell you how to use them?" the old man's voice said to the two young teens. They looked around to see where it was coming from and whom the voice belonged to.

"And who are you that commands such power? Show yourself!" Lightning commanded.

"As you wish." The voice said as the old man in the red robe stepped out of the shadows and smoke and in front of the brothers. "I am but a humble old man whose powers are drawn from nature just like your own. Come with me, and do as much destruction as you please."

"Yes! More fun!" Lightning declared with glee.

"Will we harm anyone?" Thunder asked suddenly.

"What? The green one has poisoned your mind." Lightning said to Thunder.

"This destruction will we harm the innocent?" Thunder asked the old man.

"Would it matter if you did? You are unique, gifted, better. Why should anything interfere with your…enjoyment?" The old man told them with a smile. "I am going follow…if you wish." He said with that and began to walk.

Come brother and leave your foolish thoughts behind." Lightning told him and they both followed the old man.

Just then Beast Boy began crawling out from under the rubble as a spider. He then turned into a human and started panicking.

"Star, Starfire. Where are you? Give me a sign here! You have to be all right ok? Cause I…it was just a joke you know? Back at the Tower and – I'm sorry." He finally said, stopping his search. "I never said it but I'm really really sorry. It was supposed to be funny, and you could have been hurt and…I'm a total klorbag." He finished.

Suddenly a shadow cast over his slump form and he turned around.

"STARFIRE!" he yelled with happiness at the sight of his smiling red – haired friend. He turned into a kitten and jumped into her awaiting arms, snuggling up against her. She giggled. "I am glad you are unharmed as well." He jumped out of her arms, turning back into a human and going on his knees.

"I am so sorry. You've got to forgive me." He begged her. She put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him back up to standing.

"I already have." She reassured him. "Now those evil brothers must be made to apologize."

"I don't really think they are evil. I think they're just like me." Beast Boy told her.

* * *

"Sticks and leaves!" Lightning exclaimed in frustration. "Is this a joke? There is no fun in blasting feral targets. "

"Are you certain young master? Try and you may like what you see." The old gray – haired man instructed. Lightning sneered as he threw a bolt at one of the many targets. It went on fire.

"Dancing lights!" he shouted happily. "Pleasing!"

"Let Thunder try now." Thunder said. He threw his own blast at one of them and it blew up into flames. "Wondrous noise."

"See brother, there is no harm in are fun." Lightning exclaimed.

"There is so much fun to be had." The old man said as he walked out of their way.

Thunder and Lightning went flying around and blasting the targets, not letting up. They took much fun in this. Finally they stopped when all of them were on fire, both exhausted and pumped.

"More targets old one!" Lightning declared.

"Yes, please give us more." Thunder went in.

"That won't be necessary. You've done quite enough." The man said to the two teens as he pulled out gold medallion with a strange symbol on it. He threw it into the sky and then it froze as it began to glow a strange orange color. I spun around and then the points from which the targets had all been on connected, as if a connect the dot game. Then they went up into the sky in bright lights. When all this was done Lightning and Thunder stared up and gapped at what was created.

"Rise." The old man said. The monster obeyed. It was fire. It roared as it got up, as tall if not taller than most of the trees in the forest area. "Burn fire! Burn it all!" the old man ordered motioning to where the forest got thinner and opened up to Jump City, that's what he was after.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Play with fire and you're going to get burned." Raven said as the whole team stood in front the monster. It roared at them and threw a long arm of fire at them. They all jumped out of the way and then got back up. Raven looked up and gasped when she saw it continue to walk. Everything in its path was burned down as it made its way to an unsuspecting Jump.

"Good. Very good." The old one said from the same spot. The two brothers looked at one another with fear.

"Brother, what have we done?" Thunder asked with a frown.

* * *

The Titans got back up and started charging at the fire monster. "Titans, GO!" Raven shouted to them.

Raven threw some exploding disks at it and she couldn't. Robin then flew above Raven and went into it.

"Flames can't spread if they're nothing to burn." He said as his black aura went down in the path of the monster and pulled up many trees from the root, throwing them aside.

"Good idea Robin." Raven complimented. "Beast Boy, Star. Help him out." Raven ordered. So they began to knock trees out of the way.

Cyborg then jumped in and threw a big blast in front of the thing on the ground, making dirt fly everywhere at the thing like a wave. All of them went up to Cy then, the girls flying above the boys. When it cleared, he was still up and burning, and looked angrier than ever.

Raven then noticed as she looked past the monster there was a man just standing there with a grin on his face in a red robe. He was talking to Thunder and Lightning.

"Go young masters, Fire is your creation. They have no right to destroy your fun."

"Yes, we must fight!" Lightning said with excitement in his voice.

"But brother…" Thunder protested.

"Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns! Come!" Lightning interrupted as he yelled at him. Thunder glared at him uneasily but complied as Lightning made a bolt come down to transport them.

The old man grinned, but before he could celebrate, Robin and Raven came flying at him. Raven threw a kick at him and knocked the mighty staff that controlled the beast twenty yards away. Robin flew to go and get it but the man suddenly began to make it move and it came back to him. Robin stood in its place, shocked. He then immediately flew back to Raven's side as an aid.

"Raven. We meet at last. And you've brought a little one of your friends with you." The man said to him as Raven glared.

"Who are you?" Raven asked him. The old man did not reply though as he charged at the two teens. Robin and Raven did the same as they charged at him.

Raven punched him back and then she ran up again and threw another one, only to miss and get hit with the staff he was still holding. Robin then flew down and threw his own roundhouse kick at him, making him fall back on the ground. He went down to hit him again only he took his staff and pushed him back hard in the stomach with it. Robin gasped and cringed at the sudden gust of wind that left him as he stumbled back into Raven's arms. She set him down on the ground then.

"Wait here. I've got him." Raven told him. "If you think you can fight then go help the others with Fire they look like they could use the assistance."

Robin nodded to Raven as he slowly got up. He took a breath and then flew off quickly to aid the others. When Raven saw he was ok she went back to the old man.

Fire was still walking towards the city by the time Robin got down there and the three Titans weren't handling the situation well. So Robin came in right away as he flew ahead.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Robin yelled as black aura came from his hands as a projectile and hit back the monster. It went around him and on him, and when he drew back he was like burnt charcoal. Robin smirked with satisfaction.

But then he quickly regained his flame back and looked straight at Robin. Robin gasped when he saw this and before he could do anything he shout out a blast all around him, hitting him directly on and the others on the ground as well. Robin fell to the ground, Starfire and Cyborg helping him up. Before he got to his feet though they were electrocuted back. Everyone looked up to see Lightning and Thunder.

While Lightning went after the three still on the ground Thunder was blocked by Beast Boy as a tiger. He charged his blue power.

"Stand aside green one." He commanded, but he growled loudly, as if saying he wasn't letting him pass to get to his friends.

They charged at each other, but before making contact they were suddenly put into a dream like stance where they just talked.

"I do not wish to harm you." Thunder told Beast Boy.

"But you want to destroy homes and innocent people?" he questioned.

"No…"

"Then what are you fighting for?" he asked again.

"My brother and I-the old one said we are unique, gifted, better." He explained.

"Gifts don't make you better just different. It's how you use them that counts." Beast Boy stated back. Thunder pondered this…

"It seems as though that your power is limited…" Lightning said as he hovered over Robin who was lying on the ground. "But mine are not." He charged up his lightning and was about to strike when Thunder blasted his back. Robin looked up in amazement, as did the others.

Lightning glared at his brother "you betrayed me."

"We have done wrong my brother are fun most stop." Thunder told him.

"No one commands Lightning…not even Thunder." He said mad and they began to fight.

* * *

Raven and the old man were still at it, Raven now on the defense as she blocked blows. They went downhill now for a while. He threw his staff at her who dodged and it got stuck in a tree. Both looked at each other for a moment before going back to fighting.

* * *

Robin and Starfire stared at the monster and, to their dismay, saw it to continue heading towards the city as no one stopped his rampage.

"Those houses go, the whole city could go. We've gotta stop the fire!" Cyborg told the others.

"How?" Robin asked him, tired and without an answer of what to do.

"Anyway we can." Cyborg responded as the four made their way once again to Fire.

While they were doing this, Thunder and Lightning were still at it, practically blasting each other's brains out. Then Lightning blasted him to a wall and Thunder fell to the ground as Lightning stood towering over him, Thunder spoke.

"Tell me brother, are we still having fun?" Lightning shook his head and said no. "Observe." Thunder replied as he pointed to Fire's destruction. They then saw the four teens dousing his flames with water from anywhere. Beast Boy as an elephant, Robin using his magic to open up pipes and Starfire and Cyborg aiming fire hydrants at him.

"They also have gifts, but they use them for good. While we waster ours on dangerous fun." Thunder spoke again. "If are so special we most act special we must help."

"But how? Are gifts can only destroy?" Lightning asked.

"True but together, we have another gift." Thunder reminded him as Lightning grinned and he transported them back into the sky. They then began to make thunder boom in the sky and lightning appeared as well. Robin, Star, Cy and Beast Boy looked up from the monster in front of them that was about to get to the city and to the sky.

And then it began to rain. Fire was reduced to nothing but ash.

All the Titans cheered with exception of Robin who smiled. He then remembered Raven and quickly flew out in search of her.

* * *

The old man had Raven up against a tree struggling to breathe as she squirmed.

"Raven, is that the best you can do?" he sneered. Just then Robin came from behind and took his arm back. Black aura surrounded it and as he drew it back up, the aura came all out and knocked the man back. Raven dropped to the ground on her knees and then sprang back up.

"Thanks Robin." She told him with a smile as he nodded back. They then both looked at the man getting up and gasped. They saw his skin gone from the blow and beneath were an orange and black metal mask.

Smoke then appeared around him and he was gone, leaving the two birds to ponder.

Raven noticed he had left something behind and picked it up carefully in her hands. She looked at carefully and saw an S. "Slade." She said. _"I'm seriously becoming obsesses with stupid Slade."_ Raven thought still looking at the thing in her hand. _"I've got to find a way out."_

"We'll figure out later Raven." Robin told her, his cape blowing fiercely in the rain and wind. She sighed and nodded as they headed back to the others.

Thunder and Lightning approached the three teens still enjoying the cool light rainstorm and wind.

"I apologize for the trouble we have made." Thunder apologized, bowing to Beastboy. He looked at his stubborn brother and elbowed him. Lightning sighed.

"I am also sorry." He said, bowing as well.

"You have taught us much green one. Thank you." Thunder said as he shook his hand.

"Don't thank me." Beastboy protested. "Thank the person who taught me." He motioned to Star and she came up to them with a smile, bowing as did they.

"I thank you for helping to defeat the flame monster." she said. Then Robin and Raven approached. They said their good byes and the Titans headed for home, a rainbow now appearing in the sky as the rain stopped.

They stood on the edge of the city, a ways away from Titan Tower.

"So Slade wants to destroy the city." Cyborg concluded after Robin and Raven explained the story and he examined the odd disk. "Question is why."

"I don't know, but I will find out." Raven reassured them. "And he won't get away with it."

Beastboy then approached Starfire. "So am I still a…klorbag?"

"No, I believe you are a…Milnip Woserloop." Starfire told him.

"Sweet! Go Beastboy I'm a milnip woserloop." he shouted. "That is a good thing right Star."

Starfire giggled as she began to fly towards the Tower. Robin smiled a bit as he took Raven's hands again "Why is he handing my hand…oh well." Raven thought and flew off as well as Cyborg followed ahead, waiting for a stunned Beastboy to catch up so he could transport them. Beastboy chased after them, more confused now than ever, but happy.

* * *

Done not much Raven and Robin moments but I tried well here is the next Chapter Sum of his parts. Please r and r : )


	6. Sum of his parts

Sum of his Parts  
It was a gorgeous day outside, and most of the residents of Jump City were outside having fun. And that included the five Titans that had been together now for 2 and a half weeks. They were at the park, having a ball in the awesome weather.

"Would you look at that?" Cyborg said with a grin. "A little sunshine, a little breeze…only one thing could make this day better." As he said this he opened up his grill that was beside an oak tree and grabbed a plate off of it. "Four and a half pounds of baby back ribs! I love picnic food!" and sat down. "Man I love picnic food." He said and started eating.

Raven was sitting down eating a hamburger and actually enjoying herself.

"Agreed!" she declared. "This tiny yellow beverage is truly delightful."

Everyone paled then when they saw that Starfire was drinking threw a straw right out of their mustard bottle.

"Uh, Starfire." Cyborg started.

"That's mustard." She said looking at with smile. _"Same old Star and her mustard."_ Raven thought.

"Is there more?" she asked curiously and with hope. Cyborgs eye twitched and Raven sighed.

While Beastboy was in a tree and then he grab his tofu dogs and was happy.

"Sweet, my tofu dogs are cooked to perfection. Yo Robin try one." He said to him waving one at him. "There loaded soybeans and goodness." He told him.

He just looked at him. "I respect that you don't eat meat. Please respect that I don't eat fake meat." He said to him. Beastboy just shrugged and began to eat.

Suddenly in a flash Cyborg was done with his ribs and he dashed out into the middle of the park with lots of green space in it, a football in hand.

"All right y'all! Who wants to play some football?" he asked with a grin as Beastboy and Star quickly finished eating and or dropped their food to follow him. Robin just sat there under the tree did not want to play.

They all turn to him and waited and he said that he'll be referee.

"I don't feel like playing guys." Raven said to them.

"Aw, come on Rae." Cyborg whined.

"Nah you guys play." She told all of them and they played. Raven went and took a seat by Robin.

"I thought you were going to play with the others?" Robin asked looking at her.

"You don't know me every well Robin." She told him. Then she sighed and looks at her friends that still don't notice anything different.

"Are you ok Raven?" Robin asked concerned about her.

"Robin you still don't remember anything like before all of this?" Raven asked him.

"Is this about you thinking that I'm in someone else place or this happening before." Robin said looking at her.

"Yes." Raven said happy hoping he remembered something.

"Nope, look Raven are sure you're ok-"

"No Robin I'm not I've got to find a-"

"Cyborg!" Starfire suddenly yelled and both Robin and Raven looked and saw Cy on the floor and they both ran to him to see what happen. A scared looking Star, a dumbfounded Beastboy and a black and gray instead of blue Cyborg on the ground, not moving.

After a couple of minutes of the Titans standing over him worried and talking he came back to life, looking at them all.

"Cyborg, are you all right?" Raven asked Cy as she and Robin helped the robot up.

"What happened?" he asked as he let go of his arm and he rubbed his head.

"Something must be wrong with my system." He calmly told him as he pressed a button on his arm that showed his battery life. "Man, my power cell's dying."

"Dying!" Starfire shouted, frantic.

"It's only a battery, I'm fine. This happens every couple of years it's normal." He reassured the alien as she calmed.

"So, what should we do?" Raven asked him. Cyborg handed her the football.

"You guys keep playing. I'll go home and change batteries."

"You sure you don't want help?" Beastboy piped up as they watched Cyborg's retreating back.

"Just cause I can't have fun doesn't mean you guys can't." He told them.

Everyone shrugged as they looked at each other. Cyborg kept on walking sad that he's not normal. "Sure was a nice day." He said out loud while walking sighed. "Cyborg!" a kid said and he turned to him "Cool it really is you. You're my favorite cause you're just like me." The kid said and showed him is hand. "Yeah I…I guess I am." Then his arm went off. "Nice meeting you kid but I got butt to kick." He said and left.

A balding black haired man looked terrifyingly down from the top of the ceiling which he hung upside down from, squirming furiously as he tried to talk through the tape that covered his mouth and yell at the thief that was stealing jewels from his store.

"Thanks so much, you've been a wonderful audience." Said the blue clown with an overly long nose. He was dressed in a black top hat, a red cape that went up in the end like a vampire, a black tux and shoes that looked like they blended in with the pants with a black bow tie and a white shirt underneath and white gloves. He also had a mask like Robin's on so you couldn't see his eyes and white hair sticking out from either side of his head from underneath his hat.

"Now watch as the amazing Mumbo vanishes into thin air!" he exclaimed as he took out a black wand from nowhere. "Mumbo Jumbo!" the mad magician said as a puff of thick smoke covered his spot and he was gone.

He was then speeding down into a junkyard, his legs running in a blur as he suddenly came to a halt in front of a heap and examined one of the diamonds he stole.

"Not bad." He complimented.

"Show's over Mumbo." A voice from behind him suddenly said and Mumbo turned around quickly to see the Titans, all but Cyborg, above him overhead on the hill. "Now hand over the jewels before the critics decide to trash your performance."

"Now Raven I'm sure there's a peaceful solution here." Mumbo said with a grin. Then two bombs appeared into his hands from thin air. "But this isn't it!"

Threw them both at the four teens as the Star and Robin flew down and the Raven and Beastboy jumped to the ground, Raven landing over to the side on her knee. Suddenly an arm grabbed her from behind her cape and she was pulled into a ditch.

"Who said you could start the party without me?" Cyborg said with a large grin.

"Cyborg, what about your power cell?" Raven asked a little worried. They then looked over to see how the others were doing and saw the Robin and Star blasting at him with their powers from behind drifts of garbage and he dodged them all crazily, including Beast Boy who kept charging at him as different animals.

"Go home and get fixed. We can handle this without you." Raven told him.

"I won't let you guys fight alone." He argued.

"And I won't let you put yourself in danger." Raven countered.

"I've got it covered." Cyborg told him as he motioned to the giant machinery on his back. "External battery pack." Raven sighed as she and Cyborg jumped up from the ditch and went to fight.

Cyborg quickly blasted Mumbo back, who screamed and flew into a pile of trash. He quickly got up "nothing up my sleeve and presto." taking a rope of tied colorful hanker chiefs from his sleeve and threw it at Cyborg, wrapping it around him and making him fall.

Raven then charged at him from the air with her leg extended out, ready to kick him back. Mumbo shot his hand threw some nearby pipes. "Need a hand?" grabbed Raven by her cape, suspended her in the air as he fussed. Robin's eyes turned white from behind Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" he shouted as he picked up some giant washers and threw them at Mumbo. He let go of Raven and she dropped to the ground. He stopped the machines with his magic, stopping Raven's own and made them explode into rose petals.

"If you think that's good watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat!" the magician exclaimed to him as he pointed his hat at him and thousands of stuffed bunnies headed his way. Raven then pushed him out of the way and all the stuffed bunnies piled on Star since she was behind them. Raven was on top of Robin and asked him if he was ok and he said yes. They both got back up and batted Mumbo.

Beast Boy was in the shape of a ram, heading at Mumbo.

"Pick a card. EVERY card!" the hysterical blue man cried as he shot giant cards out at BB making him fly back.

"For my next trick I'll require a lovely assistant." He stated. He pulled out a giant hook and shot it out at Starfire who was flying in the air. He pulled her down in front of him as a box suddenly formed around her small body. Her eyes grew wide with fear, her head sticking out in one side and her feet the other. She gulped as Mumbo took out a large and sharp saw.

"It's only fair to warn you, I have NO idea what I'm doing." He told her as she struggled within. Before he could begin to though he was hit back by Cyborg.

Mumbo was under Cyborg then, still grinning. "I hate fighting dirty. Shall we clean you up?" he asked as water shot out from a yellow flower on his suit. Cyborg flew back in a dump truck full of garbage, his batteries fried from the water, beside him. He looked at his battery life left and he had a mere five seconds.

Before he could do anything he was shut down, and the truck dumped him along with everything else in the giant bin behind it, making him fall deep into the ground. Raven and the others rushed after him, yelling out his name.

Just then Mumbo jumped in the blue truck and drove off, escaping from the Titans for now.

"Titans, he's got Cyborg!" Raven told them inaccurately. They all then flew off to find him, not knowing he was right beneath them.

* * *

Cyborg slowly opened his eyes; well his one human one and his robotic one turned on; and saw that he was lying on a metal bed. He sat up, looked around a bit and saw a weird man looking at him and coming towards him.

"You are operational, that is good." The robotic tall looking man said as he came up to him and turned the lights off overhead.

"What's going on…"?

"Rest my friend. Your new power cell is not fully charged." The man told him.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked as the man walked away from him now.

"I'm called Fixit." He merely told him.

"Whoa." Cy said when saw a lot of robots.

"You were broken I have brought you here to be repaired." He said to him walking up to him.

"Where is here?" Cyborg asked him.

* * *

"Cyborg is not inside." Starfire reported, floating high beside the truck as she peered inside. Everyone looked in Raven's direction for guidance.

"And his locator signal is being jammed. This doesn't make sense." She concluded. "Why would Mumbo want to kidnap Cyborg?"

"Guys over here I found something." Beast Boy told them, walking up to Mumbo's hat about to pick it up.

"I wouldn't…" Raven started when he picked it up and birds flew everywhere out of the hat and over the four teens. Beast Boy spit some feathers out of his mouth.

Starfire's hair had feathers in it, Raven's hair was messed up and Robin opened his cape to reveal feathers in it everywhere. He shook his cape out and the feathers went everywhere.

"Way to go." He and Raven complimented to Beast Boy sarcastically.

* * *

Cyborg checked his arm and he was fully charged.

"Your charging is complete your new power cell is functioning properly." He said to him.

"Yeah I'm feeling better." Cyborg said moving his arms. "Lots better."

"Of course you are I am Fixit. Things come to me broken I make repairs." He said looking at some stuff he can use to repair things.

"Well thanks for everything." Cyborg said and began to leave to his friends.

"You cannot leave."

"I can't?"

"You are not repaired…not fully." He told him.

"I feel fine are sure you're not-"

"It is for the best." He assured him. "Will you remain."

"I guess let tell my friends where I am." He told him and he used his arm to contact them. But his arm was acting up and he was shocked. But Fixit was doing it.

"You may contact your friends later I am sure they are not too concerned."

"Maybe they should be." Cy said a bit worried.

* * *

The four teens were still trying to find the crazy magician, following a trail of destruction as a bus poofed from one side of the street to the other, a mail box jumped down the sidewalk and a bunny hopped out of it, along with other freaky stuff.

"I'll just say this much that Mumbo's an easy act to follow." Beastboy said with a grin.

"Oh I would commit myself to a life of Muck shoveling in the filth mines of Korzacks if only Cyborg could be returned safely." Starfire said with a frown as she clutched her hands together in front of her chest.

Robin approached Raven. "He was malfunctioning. He shouldn't have been helping."

"I tried to stop him." She told him as she shook her head. "But he's Cyborg."

"Mumbo Jumbo!" they suddenly heard from a way away. The teens flew over to the corner where there was some atm with money flowing out of them at fast rates. Mumbo stood beside a third one, cackling evilly. Then he saw the four Titans staring at him.

"Sorry folks." He then said, talking off his hat as it sucked up all the money like a vacuum cleaner. "No time for autographs." He then made his way down the road.

"Titans, GET HIM!" Raven cried as all of them immediately followed the blue man.

Robin flew up ahead quickly behind Mumbo, the others close on her tail.

"Open sesames!" he cried as he came to a dead end. The wall opened for him and then closed right in Robin's face. He gasped and then came to a halt as fast as he could, still running into the wall and falling. Raven was right behind him and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Thanks." He thanked her as she nodded and they went around the other way to catch up to Beast Boy and Starfire who had gone that way.

When they got there they saw Beast Boy in front of a broken wall in the form of a bull and Star on the ground too with exploding flowers everywhere. Raven and Robin then jumped in front of the clown, Raven taking her Bo-staff out.

"Abra Kadabra!" Mumbo exclaimed as the staff in Raven's hands turned into a gray cobra. She yelled and let go of the snake and Mumbo laughed and began to run away.

But when they looked up they saw him running away, so Raven started running fast after the clown and Robin began to fly again, Star behind him and Beastboy back in human form.

The blue clown was now jumping on top of rooftop buildings; Robin and Starfire close behind flying. Raven was jumping from roof to roof and Beast Boy hopping as a kangaroo after them.

Mumbo shot magic blast after magic blast at them, him cackling horribly with glee.

"You'll never stop the amazing Mumbo! Never! Never!" He cried out laughing until Raven shot out and grabs his wand and he was shocked. She gave him a smirk and snapped the wand in hand.

Mumbo shrieked as money started to fly out of his pockets as his hat disappeared along with everything else he wore. All was left of him was his overly long nose, a pale old man with tan overalls on that was on his knees begging for mercy. Raven picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"No more tricks!" Raven said roughly. "Where is Cyborg?"

"How should I know?" he asked.

"Where is he?" Raven yelled at him.

Robin went beside Raven now, floating back down to the ground and folding his arms across his chest. "You took him from the junk yard." He told him sharply, scaring the already terrified man more.

"What have you done with him?" Starfire cried, hands on her hips in a pout.

"Nothing! Honest! When you broke the wand you broke all my spells. Even if I had done something it'd be over now. Poof he'd be standing right here!" he explained to them.

Raven had heard enough and dropped the man back on the ground.

"So if Cy's not with him then that means he's still at…" Beast Boy started.

"The junk yard." Raven and Robin concluded at the same time.

"So, do I still have to go to jail?" the man in front of them asked with a small smile. Everyone glared at him silently. Sweat dropped from his head. "I thought so."

* * *

Cyborg was trying to escape from the table where he was tied up. "I am ready we will began now." He told Cyborg done with his new suit.

"Perfect timing." Cy whisper and then he broken the mental that was holding him and was freed. He ran to the door to try to escape but Fixit close the door on him.

Then Cyborg turns around and aimed his sonic cannon at him. "I didn't wanna have to do this but-"then is gun didn't work.

"Your defenses systems were deactivated. They'll be reactivated when repairs are finish." Fixit told him. Cyborg just got mad and ran up to him but was stop by other robots but he mange to pull of his uh whatever Fixit was wearing. Whole bunch of weird stuff was connected to him and it was green. Cyborg looked at him shocked at what he saw.

Raven jumped through the top of the trashcan where everything fell deep underground.

"Hiss battery pack." She told everyone else at the top level as he saw it. "He must have fallen down here."

The rest of them jumped down to look for Cyborg. They couldn't see anything since it was really dark down there. But they kept on walking to find their friend and to see if he was ok. Raven they tripped over something and she was about to hit the floor but she didn't felt any impact. But she felt that someone was holding her, Raven looked up and saw Robin.

"Thanks." She told him smiling.

"No problem." He said and then he let her go when she was standing.

"Star can u give us some light?" Beastboy asked her hoping he wouldn't fall either. Starfire lifted her hand up and her starbolt came out and shown some light so they can see. They started to look for him and were calling out his name; while Cyborg was in a room being repaired by Fixit. They all kept on walking then Raven stopped and gasp when she saw a huge robot in front of her along with other robots surrounding them.

"Wow." Beastboy said looking at the robots. "Heh uh…any of you guys seen a dude about this tall, with one red eye, and titanium body armor?" Beastboy asked them showing them Cy's height and pointed at his eye, then his body turn into Cyborg armor.

The robots just stood there and got closer to them. "Teen Titans GO!" Raven shouted and they began to attack the robots.

Back where Fixit is he's still repairing Cyborg and Cy was trying to get out and to not this happen to him. Fixit brought a mask for him to put on.

"It is for the best."

"No it isn't. If you take out my biological components you take out the best part of me. The part that makes me who I am." Cyborg told him hoping he will listen.

"Your cell your memory will be persevered I will download them into your new brain." He said and a long cord came out of his head and connect it to Cy's.

"No…you can't do this please. You don't understand-"then Cy yelled has Fixit saw his memories. Then he yelled and fell back as he saw all the beautiful memories Cyborg had.

Suddenly they spotted him just as he fell off a metal bed with a mask beside him. A strange looking man was on the ground a while away in the room. Everyone gasped as they ran up to him.

"Cyborg, are you okay?" Robin asked as he rushed up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He told him as they rest of the team rushed up to him. They then turned their heads over in the direction of the man when he began to speak and move.

"So beautiful…I had forgotten how beautiful…the world…through your eyes." he kept saying. Cyborg approached the man.

"Through human eyes…the same kind you have." Cy told him as he knee down next to him.

"Perhaps I am the one in need of repairs." He said.

"And maybe I'm the guy that can help repair you." Cyborg offered as he gave his hand out to him. Fixit looked up at him with a smile and gladly took it.

Outside was still a glorious day. The sun was still high in the afternoon sky, and the day was not yet lost due to the morning happenings. Raven and Robin sat on a picnic blanket in the sun with Star and Beast Boy with them as well. Cyborg was about to approach them when suddenly the same little boy with the wooden arm came up to him from the morning.

"Cyborg…hey Cyborg!" he shouted at him and his friend that was beside him. "See? It's Cyborg he just like me!" His friend awed at that.

"Your right, I am just like you. But it's not our arms that makes us the same, it's the stuff connected to it." He told the kid. He smiled up at Cyborg.

"Hey." Raven then looked and it was Robin and he sat down next to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Robin." She said to him and smiled. "Just thinking that's all."

"Will if you want talk about it I'm always right here to listen Raven." He told her.

"Thanks Robin." She said and put her head on his shoulder. Robin just sat there frozen after a couple of seconds he didn't care and got comfortable. They just sat there in silence enjoying the day.

* * *

Done finally well that took a while but oh well hope you guys liked it. And I know there probably weren't enough raven and robin moments but I tried so here is the next chapter Nevermore my Favorite episode plzzz R and R.


	7. Nevermore

Nevermore  
Dr. Light stood in front of the Titans, hands glowing yellow on top of a car. The Titans really didn't need this right now in the middle of the night. They'd much rather be sleeping. They especially hated his ranting…

"Your pathetic skills cannot outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light!" he declared as he shot out some of his electric power at them. Everyone jumped out of the way and Raven quickly threw a bird-a-rang out at him, only for him to jump off the truck he had been on and go to where Raven had been standing.

"You're fast." He told the Girl Wonder. "But I doubt you enjoy moving at the speed of light."

Dr. Light through a shine of bright light out at Raven and it blasted her back. She fell on top of a building knocking her at cold.

Then Beastboy attacked him as a wolf but Dr. Light dodges his attack. Beastboy then turn to face him.

"A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat." He said as he throws some really shiny balls at him and Beastboy turned back to his human form and his eyes were hurting.

Then Star threw her star bolts at him but Dr. Light shield himself. Then he threw a gadget at her and it formed a bright shield around her.

"Watch yourself lightweight, things are about to get heavy!" Cyborg called as he pounded a pole with wheels on it and hit it at Dr. Light. He flew on his back on the ground but shot out something at Cy and he found himself stuck into a giant boulder of cement. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold now." Dr. Light stated.

"I mind." Robin said from behind him with a glare in his eyes still. "Azarath Metrion Zin – AHHH!" Robin got blasted back as well like Raven had and fell to the ground hard. Dr. Light approached him.

"A bit of advice; find shorter magic words." He told him with a smirk as he charged his attack once again. His eyes turned white quickly as he got control of a motorcycle beside him and threw it at him with a fling of his arm. He blew it up before it could even touch him.

He hit him back once again further down the street, on his knees now, his back turned to him. He laughed a bit as he continued to pursue him.

Raven finally regain consciousness and got back up and heard a voice that she hasn't heard in forever. She ran to the side of the building and saw robin on his knees. _"Oh no please not this again."_ Raven thought.

"Don't come any closer." He said coldly.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" he asked. Robin finally lost it and turned around and flew up in the air very tall, his eyes glowing red and cape flowing largely around him as black tentacles flew up from them in every direction. They shot out at him and he screamed, his suit being broken. The Titans watched this in shock, especially Raven.

"NO, no my suit…what are you-no stop you win I surrender" Dr. Light cried out as he was dragged under his cloak. Robin was grinning like a madman as his eyes gleamed red.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" he asked innocently with a demonic voice.

"I surrender NOOO!" Dr. Light screamed trying to get out or call for help. "Not this again. Anything but this happening again but to Robin." Raven thought.

"ROBIN! STOP!" Raven called out as she ran towards him. His eyes blinked open and returned to blue and he gasped out of surprise at what he was doing and tiredness. He shrunk down to normal size and collapsed, Raven catching him in her arms before he could hit the ground. The other Titans surrounded her and Robin too along with the trembling and pale Dr. Light.

"It was so…so dark…make it stop make stop." He said scared at of his mind.

While Starfire and Cyborg helped Dr. Light up and comforted him somewhat as he talking nonsense all the way to the police car, Robin got back up and so did Raven and he just stood there and said nothing.

"Dude Robin what did you do?" Beastboy asked worried. He suddenly changed his attitude and his eyes turned red again as he hissed at him. Beastboy screamed and he backed away from him. He then returned to normal, a frown on his face at what he had just done, and he walk to a dark alley and disappeared.

"What's his deal?" Beastboy asked as he stood next to Raven confused. Raven just shucked her head. "_Idiot…Robin if I had of told of this happening before maybe you could have had controlled it."_ Raven thought and sighed. _"But you probably wouldn't have believed me."_

"Rise and shine amigos breakfast is served." Beast Boy told them all as he approached the table with some food he had just cooked. Raven, Starfire and Cyborg had showed up the next day for breakfast, but Robin was nowhere to be seen so far since last night.

Then Cyborg started to eat his breakfast but then spit it out quickly. "That's not eggs that's that tofu stuff." He said pointing at the plate then he drank his drink then he spit that out too. "That's not even real milk." He whined again bb just shrugged.

Robin then came in minding his own business and walking to the counter.

"Hey Robin, want breakfast?" she asked him smiling he turn and smiled back but he looked back and pour his tea in his cup. Then Beastboy came up to him "_uh no Beastboy that is a really bad idea."_ Raven thought.

"It's good wake wake tofu eggs and backy." He said to him trying to give him a plate.

"Herbal tea." He just responded to Beastboy without even looking in his direction. "Beastboy seriously leave him alone." Raven said but he didn't listen.

"Come on just one little taste. You can use a little food after you cooked Dr. Light-"Beastboy went on until Robin's head whipped around.

"NO!" he shouted at him, his eyes red once again. Beastboy just stood there scared and Robin's black aura was around the food and splattered in Beastboy face. Robin then quickly left the room.

"Maybe you should go and apologize." Raven said to him while standing next to him.

"ME! I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield." He said getting mad at them.

"Yeah but after the weirdness that went down last night you should know better than go messing with him." Cy said walking over to the sink.

"I was trying to be nice. And no matter how hard I try he still treats me like tofu eggs." Beastboy told them. "You know once he never laughed at any of my jokes." Still being upset that Robin is not a good friend to him.

"At least he listen I just kind of tune you out." Raven said to him saying that his jokes are not funny at all. Beastboy just glared at her.

"Robin is…complicated. There is much about him that we are not meant to understand." Star said.

"Then how are we supposed to deal with him. How can we even trust him I mean-"Beastboy began.

"He's are friend what more do we need to know BB." Cyborg told him. _"Wow Beastboy really said that when I left the room."_ Raven thought then she saw Beastboy walking out of the room to apologize to Robin._ "I'm goanna go with him to make sure he apologize to me I mean Robin."_ Raven thought again and went off. _"God I've got to get out of here."_

Beastboy just stood by Robins door then he finally knock on it really softly. But no one came out of the room. "Oh well nobody's home." With that he whistles and walked off but then he bump into Raven.

"Are really that scared to apologize to me…I mean Robin." Raven said looking at him. Beastboy just stared at her not answering. "Here I'll put in the code for you so you can apologize." She said to him and turned him to the door and did just that. "_Wait what am I doing if I do this we are going into the mirror."_ Raven thought but the door ready open.

"If we get caught we both have to apologize." Beastboy said to his leader and looked around the room and saw that no one was in there. "Dude he's not here come on."

"No Beastboy if you go in my…I mean Robins room you are so dead." Raven told him and grabs his arm trying to stop him.

"Don't you mean we are both dead if we go in his room?" Beastboy said to her looking at her worried. "Besides you are the one who put in the code." Then he walked in more inside the room to see what was in there.

"Beastboy get out now something very bad is going to happen trust me." Raven shouted at him.

"Raven chill nothing is going to happen." Beastboy told her trying to calm her down. Then he saw a mirror on a table. "Hey, check this out Raven." He said and pick up the mirror.

"Look Beastboy I don't care what it is just get out now." Raven told him getting really impatient. Beastboy wasn't really paying attention cause he was looking at his refection.

"Ah! Is that a zit?" He said poking his cheek then Raven saw that he was holding the mirror.

"No Beastboy put that down!" She shouted but Beastboy saw four red eyes and a huge claw came out and grab him and he was being pulled in. Raven grabs his leg and tried to pull out but they were both sucked in.

Raven and Beastboy landed on a floating rock in the middle of nowhere. _"Nice Beastboy…always have to touch stuff."_ Raven thought. "Way to go Beastboy." Raven said to him upset.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone to his room." He said.

"Shut up Beastboy." Raven told him.

He just stuck out his tongue at her then he looked around. "Uh where are we?" he ask her.

"It doesn't matter Beastboy we just goanna walk and go home." Raven told him not wanting him to ask anymore question.

"Come on, I'm serious we are on a rock in the middle of…"

Before Beastboy can finish other rocks came and formed a path for them to walk. "Oh." Was all he could say when he saw the rocks do that.

"If sending us to a weird place is Robin's idea of a joke. I am so not laughing. "Beastboy said as he and Raven walk to find a way out.

"He didn't send us here. You're the one who didn't listen to me when I said that something bad was going to happen." Raven told him defending Robin because it wasn't his fault.

"Who booby traps a mirror." Beastboy asks her. "And how did you know that was going to happen." He asks her.

"This as happen before but I was in my rightful place not someone else." Raven said straight up and not caring if he believed or not.

"Umm ok Raven we better find a way out of here because I think this place is making weird you feel weird." He told her looking for a way out.

_"See I knew he was not going to believe me especially him."_ Raven thought and kept walking. "Well any way it's not a booby trap Beastboy it's his mind." Raven said to him.

"Yeah ok I think it's his home where he's from and it's defiantly creepy enough." Beastboy said not believe that either.

"Turn back…" they suddenly heard a musical voice almost chirp. They spun around a couple of times to see who it was.

"Like I was saying." He said looking around.

Then they both looked up and saw an arch with some little black ravens and they are so cute. They had red sparkly eyes.

"Sweet bet you they can tell us how to get home." Beastboy told her smiling and walking up to the birds.

"Uh I wouldn't do that if I were you they are bad." Raven explained trying to stop him from going up to them.

"Hello remember me…Beastboy." He said in a scary posse. "If they were dangerous I'll know." He told her and went up to them. Raven just looked at him. "_Oh well I did warn him."_ Raven thought just standing there.

"Hey little guys my buddy and I were wondering if-" but he didn't see them up there but on the floor and repeat for them to turn back then there cuteness was gone. They have sharp teeth and four red eyes, Beastboy screamed and ran and bump into Raven and she fell to the floor. She duck when she saw the birds flew by her when they were after BB.

Raven got back up and Beastboy turn into a lama picked her up and she was sitting on him. Raven pulled out her bo-staff and was whacking the birds with it and they went back and forth. Raven then got tired of this and when the birds flew under them she threw her disk at them. It exploded but the ground that was under them was gone and they both fell. Raven caught onto the edge and grabs Beastboy and held onto him, trying with no success not to let go. Suddenly she opened her eyes when she heard a voice.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Robin asked them, standing upside down smiling as he waved at them. Raven and BB eyes were widen. _"Great…the happy Robin."_ Raven thought still trying to hold on.

"I don't know anymore." Raven told him as the world or Robins mind reverse right side up and both she and Beastboy fell on the floor. Beastboy confused as ever and got up to face Robin and he was laughing when they fell.

"Robin…how do…where are…what just-"then Beastboy finally stopped when he notice that Robin was wearing baby blue. "Uh…why are you wearing baby blue?" he asks.

"Cause it's my favorite color." He told him. Beastboy just stared at him confused.

"Look who cares that Robin is wearing a baby blue cloak we just need to get out of here." Raven said when she got up looking at the both of them.

"Right duh…so how do we get out Robin?" Beastboy asked him not caring he's wearing baby blue.

"The forbidden door it's the only way out. But you don't want to go there not now." He said to them showing where they can leave.

"Uh…yeah we do." Both Raven and Beastboy said at the same time.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you." He said to them smiling then he was giggling and make an airplane sound as he running down the path like an airplane. They followed him to where he was going.

"Dude I didn't know Robin can ever do happy." Beastboy said creeping out that he was happy.

"Oh trust me Beastboy he's always happy but at times he gets to serious." Raven told him as they were following Robin. BB just looks at her weird and felt that she was hiding something. _"Azar how I wish I was back in my time or whatever." _Raven thought.

As soon as they passed the arch, the creepy scenery changed and they were standing in a meadow place with pink trees, yellow skies and…basically everything pink. Robin cringed at the sight.

"Now where are we?" Raven questioned aloud. Suddenly a strawberry floated by Beastboy and her looked after it as it floated away.

"I think this might be where air fresheners come from." He said.

Suddenly Robin appeared beside him once again, laughing. "Good one!"

"You're…laughing." Beastboy said in shock. "At one of my jokes." He said happy.

"Yeah I always thought you were funny bb." Robin told him being a good friend. Raven was just standing there hoping they can just go home. "Hey Raven." He said to her smiling.

"Hi Robin." She said back to him.

"Aw look at that Robin being sweet to Raven." Beastboy said and making kissy faces. Raven just glared at him and he shut up immediately.

"Of course I am sweet to her I'm always am and I pay attention to her and she's cute." He said and happy and continued to walk; Beastboy was shocked at he had just said. Raven eyes went wide and she was blushing to.

* * *

On the roof Robin was mediating in peace when Cyborg and Starfire came up to him to check if he was fine.

"Rob you ok we stopped by your and the door was open." He told her and Star just stood there quite.

Then out of nowhere he started laughing and Cy and Star got creped out because he never laughed. Robin then used his hand and put over his mouth to stop laughing.

"I need to be alone." He told them as he got up and left.

"Many of your earth ways are still strange to me but…that was just plain and freaky correct." Star said to Cy he just shrugged and went to the main room.

Robin made to his room and he closed the door and walked over to his dresser and saw that his mirror was on the floor and not on his dresser. "No." He said as his eyes grew wide with fear.

* * *

"He ditched us! I can't believe Robin ditched us." Beastboy said mad that Robin just vanishes. Raven just looked at him weird. "Next time I see him it's not going to be pretty." He told Raven as they continued walking down the path.

Suddenly they walked under another archway and they were back to the creepy space world with the floating rocks around the path they were on.

"Hey! I know where we are! We're in that place where I didn't know where we were before!" Raven exclaimed _"Not"_ Raven thought. Just then Robin appeared in front of them, only now he was in a gray colored cloak and was frowning. Raven and Beastboy both shrieked in surprise.

"Where were you? SHOPPING FOR ROBES!" Beastboy yelled at him quite harshly as Robin shrunk down to a smaller size, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clutched his hands to his chest and whimpered.

Raven just looked at him then she smacked him in the head. Beastboy looked at her then he rubbed his head. Beastboy then was ashamed of himself for yelling at Robin like that and backed off. "Hey, I didn't mean. Please don't hurt me." He told him apologetically as he put a hand on her shoulder. She returned to normal size and sniffled.

"Hey look the forbidden door Beastboy." Raven said and pointed down the path. Beastboy just looked on and saw it too. "Come we'll be at of here in a- ah!" Raven yelled as a whole bunch of walls appeared all around them. _"Stupid maze…well at least I know how to get at."_ Raven thought.

Beastboy then turn into an eagle and flew up but he was zapped and crashed landed to the ground. Raven then helped Robin up and he suddenly hugged her, Raven just stood there and didn't know what to do but blush.

Robin then let go of her and explained to them that it was a maze and the only to get out was to go through. "But when we reach the end you guys won't like me anymore…I know that she is never going to like me." Robin said as he looked at Raven and Beastboy was just confused.

"Robin who said that I was never going to like…"Raven began but Robin just walked off to show them the way out.

"Gee Robin moody much." Beastboy said looking at where he went.

"He's a different person that's all he'll be fine." Raven told him as they started to follow Robin.

"And remember when I said to you Raven that you were to obsessive over everything I'm sorry about that too and Beastboy that you are an immature pin head and you too BB and also…"Robin kept on saying and apologizing to them as they were walking through the maze the entire time and they both sighed.

"For the hundredth millionth time." Beastboy said getting tired of him apologizing.

"We forgive you!" they both said to him at the same time hoping he was done apologizing.

"That's the end." As Robin open the doors and they were close to getting home. They were happy that they were almost home.

"Sweet!" Beastboy said happy.

"Nice work Robin." Raven told and she put her hand on his shoulder.

But before they could go any farther, the two statues at the side of the side of the doors, a happy evil and sad looking one, combined into one and two swords appeared in its hands. Raven went pale as did Beastboy. "_I swear I hate my mind sometimes."_ Raven thought getting mad that they just can't go home in peace.

"No way." Beastboy said shock.

"Great." Raven said upset and hung her shoulders.

"Told you wouldn't like me when we got here." Robin said then disappeared.

"May we now go see if our friend is ok?" Star asks still walking around the room.

"No Star he said he wants to be alone." Cyborg told sitting on the couch and watching TV.

The stone monster continued pursuing them as they backed up and it was bigger than them. Beastboy then turn into a bird and flew up past the monster. Raven then pulled out her bo-staff and began hitting it. Until it grab her staff and broke it and he grab Raven, Beastboy came and tried to help her but he was also grab by it as well.

But just then Robin shot out from the sky in a dark green cloak "Yo eight eye." He yelled then the statue turn and saw him. "Hiya!" Robin shouted as he kicks the statue with all his might. Raven and Beastboy were both let go and landed back on the floor.

"Yeah in your faces." Robin yelled as Raven and Beastboy just looked on the green cloak Robin. The statue slashed at Robin with its swords, but he was too quick as he zigzagged in and out of the way, bending gracefully. Finally he went on the offense instead of defense and flew up in the air. He slid his fingers down the middle of the statue and it fell down in two halves, destroyed. Raven and BB just stood there stunned.

"Way to go that's my Robin…wait did I just say my Robin." Raven thought but didn't care anymore as she and Beastboy looked at Robin.

"Oh yeah! High fives! Come on!" Robin declared as he threw his hood down carelessly and threw his hands out in the air in front of her towards them.

Beastboy finally shucked his head clear to understand what was happening.

"What is your deal?" Beastboy shouted in frustration. "First you nuic breakfast, then finally laugh at my jokes, then you are all whippy, and now you're a marine." Beastboy said put his hands to his head not wanting to be confused anymore. "Make up your mind…who are you?" He finally asks. Raven just shakes her head.

Robin looked at him roughly with a glare in his eyes and his arm across his chest. Just then a Robin with a baby blue cloak and one with a gray cloak from before appeared out of nowhere beside the green one and all in unison declared –

"I'm Robin!"

Beastboy more confused and he felt sick to his stomach and practically fainted. Raven just looked down at her fallen teammate. "Idiot I swear." Raven said out loud.

Beastboy finally got back up and he Study all the Robins that were in front of him. "So Happy, Timid, Brave." He said looking at them and pointing at each one of them.

Happy Robin approach Raven who was standing there waiting for Beastboy to be done.

"You forgot cutie." Robin said giggling and was pointing at Raven. Raven was now blushing madly "Robin if only say that out there and not in here…but you can't." Raven thought remembering that he was her and he has to control his emotions.

"There Robins personality…emotions Beastboy and like I said we are in his mind." Raven explains to him after he was done liking at her when Robin say cutie to her.

"So we're in his head." Beastboy said finally understanding why there are different Robins.

"And I want you out." A familiar monotone voice stated from the sky. The real Robin suddenly came down in the middle between his emotions and Raven and Beastboy, kneeling on one knee. He then stood up and sauntered over to them as his three other selves disappeared.

"The mirror you found is for meditation. It is a portal into my MIND!" Robin yelled at Beastboy and gritting his teeth. "NOT A TOY!"

"Heh my bad." He said still a little scared of him.

"Raven you're here too?" Robin asked now noticing her after he was done yelling at BB.

"Yeah sorry Robin just had to make sure that Beastboy." Raven said pointing out his name and looking at him. "Apologize to you. I know we shouldn't have in your room and for that I am sorry." Raven said explaining to him.

"It's fine Raven as long you're ok." He said and he hugged her Raven hugged him back also enjoying the moment. Until they saw a whole bunch of birds flying above them and Robin, Raven, and Beastboy looked up.

Robin finally let Raven go and saw the birds and he and Raven knew what was about to happen. "You have to go. Now." He told them urgently.

"No." Raven said and he looked at her confused. "I'm not going anywhere Robin."  
Robin smiled at her but he didn't want to lose her.

"Hold up you guys what's going here?" Beastboy getting confused again when Robin told them to leave.

"Last night, something got loss. Something bad." He informed them. Beastboy looked at him confused and Raven well she already knew what he meant.

"Oh no you don't." Beastboy said not wanting to be confused anymore. "I've had it with this mystery person routine. I wanna know what exactly what we're talking about here." Beastboy told him until they all heard a loud roar and they turn to see what it was.

Just then a giant red demon with four yellow eyes, long white hair, and a belt with Robin's gems on it and a cloth around him appeared in front of them, towering over them VERY high.

"Hatred shall rule." He stated loudly, shattering their hearing a bit.

"Let's just say…I have issues with my father." He told them as all of them backed up slowly. The demon growled, and Raven and Beastboy started to run away. His father shot out yellow laser eye beams at him and sent him flying in the air. He walked after him.

He then began to shoot out at the door out when Robin jumped in front of Raven and Beastboy, creating a shield covering them all. He gritted his teeth together from the impact of his father's repetitive blows.

"Get out of my mind…now…" he said between breaths.

"And leave you alone with that." Beastboy told her sternly.

"Not goanna happen Robin." Raven told him when they were so close to home.

"It's my problem, I'll dine with it. If I lose, you'll be stuck in here forever!" he cried out, eyes white. Raven stared at him with worry more for him then herself.

Suddenly his father had a giant ball of power and threw it at his son's shield. It broke and smoke covered the three teens. Just then Robin turned around at Raven and Beastboy.

"GO!" he commanded as he began forcing them through. They struggled to stay back, to not get out through the door. Robin finally couldn't push them anymore and had to get his father's attention, flying considerably fast around him and blasting him with little power against him. Raven looked at the portal back, and then BB. They were thinking the same thing.

Finally, his dad hit Robin, and he caught his small body in his enormous hand, trapping the unconscious boy. "Rage shall consume you." He told him looking at him.

"Hey dude!" Beastboy yelled at him and the demon looked down at him. "You really need a time out." As Beastboy said that he turns into a T-rex and whacks him with his tail. The demon flew back and he let go of Robin as he fell of the cliff into space.

Raven saw Robin falling and she ran to him and she caught him just in time before he hit the ground really hard. He opened his eyes as he was sent on the ground gently and rubbed his head. Beastboy ran up to him and made sure he was ok. Raven landed a couple feet away and then ran back to the two.

He looked up and saw them standing in front of him still.

"You stayed? But, I thought you…you weren't my friend" He told them truthfully, commenting on his behavior the night before with Dr. Light. They both grinned.

"I thought you weren't my friend Rob." Beastboy said to him glad that they were good friends again.

"Hey, you're both of my friends. Now get your butts over here! And help me out" Raven called out just as Trigon came back up, very pissed.

"Feel my fury!" he roared as he shot out and blasted back the group. Robin rubbed his sore head again and transported them to a different part of the area, taking his hood down as he spoke.

"He's too strong. Even with your help I cannot defeat him."

"So call for back up. What about all those other yous." Beastboy said as they were hiding from the demon. "Besides the green kind of kick butt."

"It still wouldn't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need." He said sadly.

"Not alone, but together they're all part of who you are Robin." Raven told him putting her hand on his shoulder. Just then blasts from Trigon were overhead as he turned in another direction, trying to find them.

"Go for it. We got your back." Beastboy said to him and he nodded in agreement while Beastboy ran off. Raven just hugged him and told him that he could do it and she followed Beastboy. Robin just smiled after she left to face Trigon. He then took a deep breath and walked out into the open, levitating his hood up and his eyes turned white as he moved his hands in all different directions and patterns, his cape blowing around, and suddenly all of his different color cloaked emotions were before him.

They knew what they had to do. They floated up around Robin and soon were spinning around in a blur of color. Raven looked back behind her shoulder to see how he was doing as Beastboy shot out at Trigon. She saw all of the emotions and was proud of Robin.

Just then there was a beam of light and Robin ended up behind his father, exactly as tall as him and in a white cloak as his combined emotions. Raven and Beastboy looked up at him and Beastboys mouth wide up as Trigon's attention was averted to him.

He then threw his hands up in front of him quickly, his eyes white and hands black, as he blasted out dark power at him. He mimicked him and his own yellow blast met him black one. They pushed back and forth, neither giving up, the intensity of the energy making Robin's cape fly back along with Trigon's long hair.

Finally Robin gave one final burst through and he was overcome, smoke spreading out, and when it cleared revealed a Robin in a blood red cloak. He looked up at the mixed emotion one and revealed four red eyes. Before he could do anything he dissolved into red power and flew into Robin once again where he belonged.

Once the smoke cleared Raven and Beastboy look up and they saw Robin once again normal sized and in his traffic light cloak. He stood near them now, and his eyes drooped as he fell. Raven ran up to him and caught him before she could fall and held him, kneeling on the ground as Beastboy walked up to them.

"It's alright Robin we've got you its ok." Raven said to him with a smile. "You did it Robin. I'm proud of you."

He smile at her and got back up in his own feet. "Thank you, friends." He thanked them. Beastboy walk right up to him and said sorry to him. Robin said it was ok and they all went there the portal and went home.

"So Robin." Raven started as Robin turn and looked at her as they were walking down the hall. Beastboy stayed in the main room to explain to Starfire and Cyborg of what happen but he didn't tell them everything. "Do you really think I'm cute?" Raven said as they were walking.

Robin just stop and frozen Raven just looked at him. "Robin?" Raven said still looking at him. "Stupid happy I'm going to kill you!" Robin said in his mind to his emotion.

"What this your opportunity say yes you dork." Happy replied back. Robin just sighed and he looked at Raven for a couple of seconds. "Yes I think you're cutie Raven." Robin told her then he quickly left to his room and to not say any more things.

Now it was Ravens turn to just still there and be shocked. "He actually said it." Raven thought very happy when Robin said that to her. "Thanks Robin." Raven whisper where Robin has just left. Raven was also tired and she retreated to her room with a smile on her face.

* * *

Done with this chapter and I think in this chapter there was a little more Raven and Robin moments in here and a good friend of Beastboy. But yeah whatever well on to the next chapter Switched.


	8. Switched

Switched  
In a place not too far from the Tower, a puppet played with little mini replica dolls of the Titans. As he continued a grin spread across his face. With a good plan to stop the Teen Titans and took over the world.

"Bravo, bravo but enough rehearsal. Time to start the show." He said and he dropped the doll like Titans and got ready for his plan.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Robin repeated over and over. He was in the middle of meditating in the Main Room alone. Nobody's was home…

"Robin?"

Or so he had thought. He sighed and opened his eyes. It was no use to try and ignore people while meditating. It was too difficult to concentrate. He didn't need to look behind himself though because he knew that it was Raven behind him.

"Hey Robin I was wondering where three stooges are at do you know?" Raven asked referring to Star, Cy, and Beastboy.

"No I don't know where they are at." He told her in the same position.

"Alright then." Raven said and saw that he was trying to mediate. "This looks familiar…oh yeah where Starfire and I switch bodies." Raven thought and she was still looking at Robin. "If you're mediating Robin I'm sorry if I disturbed you." And Raven went to the couch and sat down and started reading the newspaper.

Robin just looked at her shock that she knew he was trying to mediate and said sorry for disturbing him. "No one has ever done that before." Robin thought looking at Raven. "Well I'll go back to my mediation." Robin thought.

"Azarath Metrion Zin –"

"MAIL CALL!" Cyborg's voice boomed throughout the Main Room as he stepped in followed by Beast Boy and Star, who carried at least a dozen pink shopping bags.

Robin had been so startled and fell onto the floor with a faint 'thump'.

"Hey guys where were you-"Then Raven stopped and saw all the bags that were in Star's hand. "Let me guess you guys went to the mall with Starfire." Raven said looking at them they nodded.

Raven then saw the huge create that Cyborg was holding and he set it on the table.

"Check it out. This was sitting by the door on our way in. Fan mail!" Beastboy exclaimed excitedly. "Probably a gift from one of my many admirers." Raven rolled her eyes and so did Robin, as Starfire giggled at his supposed funniness, dropping her bags beside the table and then joining everybody around the box again.

Raven scanned the box to see who it was from and why did they bring it to them. "Actually it doesn't say who it's from." Raven told them. But Raven already knew who it's from.

"Well one way to find out." Cyborg said as he opened the box to see what was inside. They saw puppets of themselves and they all like their nice gift except for Robin and Raven.

"Honesty I was kind of hoping for chocolates." Beastboy said looking inside the box.  
"Aw, isn't he cute? Puppet Cy has a light up eye!" Cyborg cooed as he picked up a miniature doll of himself. Everybody else then followed suit and picked up their own little dolls.

"Um yeah and they all got the details just right." Raven told them looking at her puppet. "Don't you guys think this is a little weird? I mean a random person makes this for us and we don't even know who it's from." Raven told them

"Well who cares they're harmless Raven." Cyborg said playing with his puppet.

"Anyway guys speak for yourself I'm way better looking than this." Beastboy said showing them his puppet. "And taller." He said with a smile.

"Somebody certainly has a lot of time on their hands…" Robin put in, pulling his dolls hood down to see it's spiky black hair with blue eyes on an expressionless face.

"I have never seen such a whimsical device!" Starfire shrieked with joy. She began to play with it, pretending it was alive and having girly conversations about shoes.

"Dude, my puppet is totally kicking your puppet's butt!" Beast Boy laughed at Cyborg.

"Not for long you little half pint!" Cy said as their puppets began fighting each other.

Robin just looked at them. "Idiots." Robin said and he saw Raven still inspecting the box. Robin then put his puppet down and walked over to her. "Hey what are you doing Raven?" He asked her.

"Just looking through the box that's all." Raven told him still looking for something. "How did you get in here Puppet King?" Raven thought.

"Umm…why Raven there's nothing else in there." Robin said with his eyebrow raised.

"Because Robin in the middle of the night the Puppet King is going to show up and he's going to control us." Raven said getting frustrated with him.

"So you really think this has happen before?" Robin asked her.

"No Robin…I know this has happen before." Raven said and gave up looking through the box and stood up. "Look Robin I'm going to my room ok if you or the others need anything just come and get me." Raven said and started walk towards the door. "I knew you wouldn't trust me when I told you that the Puppet King is going to come tonight."

"Raven no is not that I don't trust you…is just that I can't-"

"Believe me yeah I already know that." Raven said and walked out of the room leaving him there and the others too. "The Robin I knew would have believed me." Raven thought as she walked to her room.

Robin just stood there as he watches his leader go to her room. Robin just sighed and he goes to his room also to take a little to nap.

It middle of the night  
Everyone was already asleep with their puppets in their room and it was quit in the tower. But just at that moment the Puppet King emerged from the wooden box and jumped down onto the floor with ease, ready to do what he had come here for.

Robin's Room  
Robin was in his bed but he couldn't sleep and he was tossing and turning. He couldn't stop thinking about Raven and what she said. Until he finally stopped thinking about and decides that he needs to rest.

Suddenly he heard his door open and he stood up immediately and glance at his door. Then he saw it shut "that's weird." Robin thought and got up quickly and he grabs his cloak and went out the door.

Starfire's Room  
Starfire slept on her back, her head hanging off the edge of her round pink bed. Her doll lay beside her as well.

Just then her door zipped open quickly and a controller with different colors was raised above her. Just like that her yellow essence was flying out of her body and into the doll, being replaced by one from the controller.

Cyborg's room

Cyborg is also sleep, tightening and loosening his grip on little puppet Cy in his hand. Once again, the door opened and the controller was over him. Before he knew it his white essence was out in the doll and another one was in his real body. The puppets eye lit up then.

Beastboy's Room  
Beastboy was having a really nice dream about girls of course and saying in his sleep. "Please ladies one at a time you all get to take your picture with me." Then the same happened to Beast Boy as well, his green essence trapped in the doll that was on a high shelf above his bunk bed. Its goggle eyes looked around before going limp and resting on his real body below.

In the hallway  
Robin was walking around the tower and was hearing a weird laugh or something.

"Hello…anybody there?" Robin said while he was walking and using his power to find the person who was roaming around the tower. Then Robin felt someone behind him and he quickly turned around and threw a punch at the person. Before he can even hit the person they caught his fist in their hand.

"You know Robin it's not nice and try to hit your leader." Raven told him and she let go of his hand.

"Sorry Raven" He apologized "I thought you were a-"

Before he could finish a light blue blast came in between them and made them jump back. They looked down the hallway and noticed it had come from Cyborg, and behind him came Beastboy running in velociraptor form and Starfire flying at them.

Cyborg came at Robin and swung at him. Robin quickly put a shield blocking his hit. Raven who jumped back when Star starting to shot her starbolts at her. The two birds exchanged a glance, wondering what had gotten into their teammates.

Starfire then started attacking her and throwing her starbolts too. Raven just kept on dodging and jumping out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Starfire it's me!" Raven told her. "Don't make me hurt you."

She didn't seem to listen though as she continued to shot her starbolts again and Raven was hit back. She got up but Beastboy came up and grab her from behind and he was Big Foot. Raven cried out and she tried to free herself but couldn't because she didn't want to hurt BB.

Robin saw this and ran to help her but then he was blasted from behind by Cyborgs sonic canon slamming him into Beastboy's other arm as well. Raven and Robin both struggle to get freed.

"Guys why are you attacking us we're your friends?" Robin told them.

"They maybe are friends Robin but now they are puppets for the-"

"Your leader is right about that Robin they're not your friends anymore they are my puppets. These are your friends." The little short puppet man said and held up the three puppets that were Star, Cyborg, and Beastboy.

"Robin" said the little puppet Cyborg.

"Raven." Star mimicked.

"Help." Beastboy said in a cry. Robin gasp and Raven well she just looked at them.

"Let them go now. If you don't I swear I'll-"Raven said shouting at the Puppet King.

"You're not in charge here. You don't command me. I command you." He said and with that he lifted up the controller. As Cy and Star lifted up their puppets he started to do the same thing like what he did with the other three titans. "And with the Puppet King pulling the strings. The Teen Titans will command the entire city."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Robin said and his power came and blast them back and the Puppet King drop his remote and that's when essences came out of the puppets and back to the bodies.

Then Raven and Robin made their way down the hallway, running as fast as their legs would carry them. The puppet grabbed his controller and looked at his lifeless minions.

"After them!" he commanded. Soon the other three were after the birds.

When the other three didn't notice them Raven opened up and vent that was below and they both went inside there. They stayed quit as the three ran right past them.

"Gosh I'm sorry that I didn't believe when you said that Puppet King was goanna come-"

Before he could finish Raven turned on the light that was above them and Robin's eyes grew huge at what he saw.

"OH MY Go-!" Robin nearly screamed out loud until Raven put her hand over his mouth so he could shut up and try not to get caught.

"Are you calmed yet?" Raven asked him. He nodded his yes and she removed her hand from his mouth.

"How are you so calm I mean you're in my body for god sakes?" Robin told her.

"Years of practice Robin now let's go before the others start to look here again." Raven told him not wanting to explain anything and they both left the tower.

They were both now walking through the streets of the city and one of them not knowing what to do? Or where to go?

"Uh Raven how are we supposed to fight off the others or even try to save them if we're in different bodies." Robin said to her still walking. "Besides I don't know how to use your gadgets and you don't know how to use my powers."

"That's what you think Robin." Raven said.

"Huh?" Robin said confused.

"Nothing I'm just worried about you because I don't want you to hurt yourself with my gadgets." Raven told before he could make a remark Robin saw a green bird.

"Beastboy!"

"You mean ZOMBIE Beastboy run." Raven said as he she took his well glove hand and ran down an ally. And they looked back and notice that they lost him. Then they looked forward and saw Cyborg in front of them and they stopped immediately. Beastboy was now behind them in a tiger form.

"You know Raven this would be a perfect time to fly." Robin said.

"Oh yeah." Raven said "Wow I completely forgot I was in well robins body technically mine but in male form." Raven thought. "Maybe because I gotten use to my normal body."

"What you have to focus." Robin told her.

"No duh Sherlock." Raven said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven then grab his hand as she flew into the air and Cyborg and Beastboy both looked up.

"Whoa she as total control over my powers." Robin thought as they were flying. Suddenly a couple of starbolts flew right past them.

"Whoa." Raven said and they both looked back and saw Starfire following them and shooting her starbolts too. "Robin threw one of my flash disks at her." Raven shouted at him.

"What are you crazy?" Robin yelled back.

"For god sakes Robin just trust me and do what I just said." Raven yelled back. Robin didn't say anything as he was looking through his well her unity belt. He found one and threw it at her and Starfire became blind and couldn't see them.

Raven finally got the chance to go on the ground and hide along with Robin by her side. She dropped Robin first on the ground the she went afterwards and they were in another ally behind whole lot of garbage bags.

"Good we lost-"then Raven tackled Robin to the floor and he was really confused at what she was doing. "What are-"Raven then put her finger on her lip for him to be quit and she pointed. He followed her direction and saw Beastboy in a mouse form looking for them and he was getting closer.

"Enough." The voice of the Puppet King finally told his minions. Beastboy finally stopped searching and went in front of his master with Starfire and Cyborg. "We will capture the other two after the ceremony is complete."

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Cyborg doll asked.

"Just a little spill that will destroy you three and make your bodies mine forever." The Puppet King explains to them. Robin was about to get up and pull Raven off to go grab his puppets friends. Then Raven push him back down hard so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

With that the Puppet King left and the other three followed as well. Finally Raven got off of Robin and she helped him up. They got out from their hiding place from behind the trash.

"Why did you stop me Raven? You heard what the Puppet King said." Robin said mad.

"I heard what he said but I didn't want you to do anything stupid." Raven told him "Or did you forget that you were in my body Robin."

"Who cares we have to go and help them fr-"

"And what Robin save them you even don't know how to use any of my gadgets." Raven told him in a monotone voice. Robin on the other hand was angry.

"I don't know how to use your gadgets…you probably don't how to use my powers. At least I tried to help them until you stopped you can at least help me try to save them even though we are in different bodies Raven." Robin said angrier at her.

"Hey I flew perfectly fine Robin and you know that and I know how to use your powers." Raven said and got in his face. "Oh trust me I know how to use them. Besides you…you don't even know how to use any of my weapons." Robin was about to say something but Raven interrupted him.

"You may have my body Robin but you know nothing about me." Raven said and turned her back to him.

"You're right." Robin told her and she turn to him. "And if we are going to save the other we need to know and learn everything about each other so you go first." Robin said to her and they both sat down.

"Alright I grew up in Gotham City." Raven said to him smiling. "Wait why did I…right I'm Robin well I better get used to the fact until I find a way out." Raven thought while telling Robin not her entire well not the entire life story.

Robin and Raven found themselves in front of an old run down Movie Theater, where inside was the Puppet King and their friends. Outside guarding the door though was Beast Boy in dog form.

"Safe to say we are not walking through the front door." Robin told her. "We have to try the roof."

"Yeah I know come on." Raven said and they both got up and snuck to the side of the building. "Ok time for you to try my gadgets. Get out the grappling hook." She told him and he nodded.

He pulls the grappling hook out and wonders how Raven fit all these gadgets and weapons in there. Then he aimed it at the roof and shot it and it caught onto the edge of the building.

Then he puts his arm around Ravens waist and he zipped them both up to the roof. When they landed he let her go and she was smiling at him.

"Good job Robin." Raven said he just smiles at her. Robin just smiled at her. Then he saw a door and it had a lock on it and he pointed.

"Your turn Raven focus your energy on the lock." Robin instructed her. She nodded her head.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos." She said and an aura was around the lock and she broke it. "It feels good to use my powers again." Raven thought happy.

"Nice work." Robin said to her in a smile but Raven forgot about her emotions and happy got too excited and her powers made the door flew right open with a loud bang. "Shit forgot about my…I mean his stupid emotions." Raven thought getting mad at herself. "Nice work." Robin said in a sarcasm tone.

Then they went in the building to look for their friends and the Puppet King too. Of course the Puppet King heard them and he told his puppets to find them and to destroy them.

"Well Titans time for your grand finally." The Puppet King said as he poured the last ingredients for his spell. Raven and Robin were watching the scene they gasp and they were above the Puppet King.

"It's going to be a real show stopper." He said as he grabs them and held them above a blue fire thingy. They were all scream for him to stop but he let them go but then they were surround by a black aura and they were sent to Raven.

The Puppet King watches in shock as they others flew into Ravens arms and Robin smiled at her at her good work.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." Raven said to them. The puppets glance back and forth at them and were really confused.

"It's a long story." Robin told them just then the Puppet King commands his puppets to go after them and capture them. They all went after them as Star flew up and so did Beastboy as a bat.

Robin and Raven was trap by Star and Beastboy then Cyborg came in swinging from a rope and blast them. They both scream as they flew off the balcony. Raven drop her puppet friends on the ground.

"Dude! Get your butt at of my face." Beastboy said to Cy.

"Can't move just deal with it BB." Cyborg said back to him while Starfire was on top of Cyborg.

Then Raven stop herself and just float in the air as Robin grab a nearby rope to stop himself as well. They both nodded at each other and they split up as Raven was flying and Starfire right behind her.

As Robin was swinging from ropes and jumped from one to the other, being pursued by the two boys.

Raven then landed on a balcony followed by expressionless Starfire. "Star I don't want to hurt you." Raven told her but she didn't listen as she threw starbolts at her. Raven then quickly threw up a shield and let drop and saw the smoke was clearing up and saw Star walking up to her. Raven saw a rope near Starfire's feet and used her powers. Starfire had one foot through a rope so she took the heavy bag attached to it with black aura, throwing it off the edge and she went flying up in the air.

Robin on the other hand was getting tired of trying to run from the boys and such. Finally he landed on another metal landing and looked in each pocket for that bo-staff Raven had taught him how to use. First he came across smoke bombs…no then explosive disks…no that's not it either. He came to a compartment and looked inside to see a piece of paper. Looking more closely and bringing it out he saw it was a picture with a man, woman and was that…a younger Raven?

Robin quickly put the picture in carefully, sensing its importance to her. Was that a picture of her and her family? But before he could think further Beastboy flew at him as a gorilla and crashed him into the ground. He finally opened one more compartment to find a small metal rod and he opened it up, whacking Beastboy back with such force he flew off of the landing strip.

He grinned then Cyborg was right behind him and he picked him up and threw him across the other side of the balcony. Robin was about to say his three words until he remember that he was in the wrong body. Robin turned back to face Cyborg and he charged at him. Robin quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at him and Cyborg stop and was coughing and tried to look past the smoke with his red eye. Then he saw Robin jumped and he kick him and he fell off the balcony.

Raven saw this and quickly used her powers well Robin's powers and stopped him from crashing her puppet friends. Robin smiled at what she did and was proud of her. Then suddenly he was grab by Beastboy and was thrown across the balcony.

Raven was about to help him "No Raven go help our friends!" he shouted at her she nodded and she turn and saw the Puppet King running to the blue fames with her puppet friends in his arms and was about to drop them in there.

"NO!" Raven yelled as she summed all her powers and shot out her black aura at the Puppet King and he was thrown back and he dropped her friends. Then his remote fell in the blue flames. Then the Titans essence went back to their bodies and Robin and Raven were back to their normal selves…well almost normal.

"Yes I got my body back." Robin said happy not being in a girl's body anymore.

"Yeah same here." Raven said a bit disappointed. "Man I miss my body." Raven thought. "I just want to go home." Robin then came up to her and gave her a hug raven just stood there but she hugged him back.

"No!" all the Titans turn and saw the Puppet King crawling to the blue fames. "The magic without it I'm just a-"then he fell to the floor lifeless. Then they all went him happy.

Raven was standing and was facing the large glass window and was watching the beautiful sun set. Raven sighed all she wants is for everything to go back the way they were. The only problem was she didn't how to do that since she doesn't have her powers anymore and was a human.

"Raven…I thought you went out with the others?" Robin said and thought he was the only one there and he could mediate.

"No Robin I didn't I just wanted to be alone for a while." Raven said still watching the sun set.

"Oh ok well I'm just gonna mediate alright." Robin said as he walked towards her and he began mediating.

"Mind if I join you Robin." Raven asks looking at him. Robin turns his head and look at her for a while.

"Umm…yeah sure Raven." Robin said as Raven sat down and they both began mediating in peace.

"Finally this feels normal." Raven thought happy still mediating with Robin.

* * *

Well done with this chapter yay hoped u guys liked it plzzz r and r and the next chapter is deep six


	9. Deep Six

Deep Six  
A long ways away far off in the sea, a storm was raging and in the middle of it a large boat carrying toxic waste. The men were having trouble trying to keep it from rolling off the ship, when suddenly a tall fishlike figure emerged from below the sea and jumped in front of the captain.

"Who…what are you?" he asked.

"I am excellent! I am perfection! I am Trident!" he bellowed before diving back into the sea. Suddenly the people saw him popping out of nowhere and connecting something on the sides of the boat. As Trident pulled the wires the ship started to sink and everybody abounded the ship as it was sinking. While trident was on top smiling as the ship sank.

* * *

Deep beneath the Tower, the T-Ship Cyborg had just made was underway on a serious mission as everybody was checking the systems and if it was ready to go.

"Begin launch scents, main power on line." Raven said.

"Oxygen tanks at maximum." Star said looking at the screen.

"Defenses systems active." Robin said.

"Twin turbo highjro jet engine purring like a kitten." Cyborg said happy.

"And your secret weapon is ready to rock." Beastboy said relaxing in his seat.

"Only time you qualify as a secret weapon is after you eat a tofu bean burrito." Cyborg told while Beastboy was getting mad.

"Uh excuse me but…can u breath under water no…can u be any fish in the sea." Beastboy said to him.

"No." Cyborg responds back.

"Didn't think so." Beastboy said happy.

"Hate to say but Beastboy's right his skills are accentual to are mission." Raven told Cyborg while Beastboy was cracking his knuckles. "We have to find out what this Trident guy is planning if takes for barrows of toxic waste. I doubt it's a good thing." Then the launch to the sea and to find this Trident guy.

"Oh wondrous." Starfire said admiring the beauty in the sea.

"If you think that's cool…" Beastboy cut in and Star looked at him while Raven and Robin both sighed. "Wait till you see me out there kicking butt…first I'm going shark!" he declared making shark noises, just as he heard his own voice only. His eyebrows knotted up in confusion.

"Hey what just-"Beastboy said tapping on his microphone. "Is this thing on? Hey! Cut it out!" Beastboy shouted getting mad.

"Goodness me I seem to accidentally switched off Beastboy's microphone off." Cyborg said acting innocent as Starfire giggled.

"Could you go ahead and accidentally leave it off?" Both Raven and Robin said at the same time and Cyborg and Star laughed. While Beastboy was getting mad at everybody.

"Sonar contact." Raven said looking at the screen. "Beastboy ready to go?"

"Dude I was born ready." He said disconnecting his belt. "Time to do at what I do best. Try not to be jealous." He said as he went into the sea. He turns into a huge green whale and he was next to Robin's window.

"He just put on 300 thousand pounds. I am so jealous." Robin told everyone sarcastically, making Cy and Star laugh once more Raven just smiled.

Beastboy continued to swim beside the T – Ship as they dived deeper into the depths until reaching the sea floor, finding the missing ship that Trident had attacked.

"There's our ship." Raven announced. "But…where's the cargo?"

The T – Ships lights followed Beastboy as he went through the ship, investigating. They only missed a figure hiding behind the wall, watching them. He quickly swam after them, curious to what was going on and followed.

"If this guy is bad enough to sink a whole ship, I think those barrels could be anywhere right now." Robin said as they were still investigating the ship.

Suddenly Beastboy looked to the side and saw someone. The man quickly swam away quickly, making Beastboy chase after him.

"Looks like Beastboy found Trident." Their leader told them all as they followed behind.

Suddenly though there was a blast from behind them and the four jolted forward in surprise and shock. Cyborg glanced behind him, being in the back and saw Trident with his insert word here.

"Looks like Tridents found us!" Cyborg informed them. While Beastboy was still following the man he is chasing.

And Trident still behind the T-ship still blasting at them as they tried to escape from him.

"Cyborg, bring us about!" Raven started declaring orders. "Robin, get ready to fire!" As they turn the T-ship and they couldn't find him and they looked everywhere.

"Where did he go?" Cyborg asks confused. Just then he blasted Star's side and she shrieked.

"He is there." Star told them.

"No, that way!" Robin said as he looked up and saw him swimming by.

"It's him!" Cyborg yelled as Trident aimed his long staph and shot them as they started to go away from the blasting and he followed them still blasting at them.

"He can't be at three places at once we have to-"Raven said.

"The engines are fried Raven, we're going down!" Robin told her as he interrupted her. As they were losing control of the T-ship and Trident still shooting at them. Then they flew past Beastboy and the guy he was chasing and the person notice this.

"Your Friends are in danger." He told Beastboy looking at him and he stopped.

"My friends are in what…whoa how did you say that? Dude how did I say that?" Beastboy said confused but didn't care anymore as he turns back around and went to help his friends.

"Alright hero time." Beastboy said happy. "Time to prove that I'm the-"Then he saw the same guy that he was chasing swam right past him. "Best?" but he still followed the person.

Trident still kept on shooting at the T-ship until the guy punched him and fell to the ocean floor. While the T-ship began crashing into walls and water leaked in on all of their sides. Starfire shrieked, Cyborg closed his eyes, Raven gasped and Robin held his breath. Water was filling up and windows began cracking. Finally they hit one more rock wall and the ship windows totally caved in and the Titans were thrown out of their ship into the water.

All the titans were out but they notice they didn't see their leader with them. "Raven!" Robin yelled as he started to follow the sinking ship but he saw a dude swam right past him. Raven was stuck and was still trying to unbuckle her seat belt still holding her breath. "Duh Raven." Raven thought and pulled out her bird-range and she cut the belt and left the T-ship. But she was getting weak because of holding her breath and was falling until she felt a hand grab hers and she looked up.

It was the guy as he summed two whales and they both went to the T-ship and pick it up with their backs and they followed him as did the Titans as they quickly swam up for shore and Raven still being held by the guy. When they got there Raven waked up and saw a brilliant pair of pitch black eyes as dark as night and a nice tanned face along with long jet - black hair as well. He smiled down at her when he saw her awake and let her out of his tight grasp to lean her against the wall, looking at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah thanks Aqualad." Raven said to him.

"How…how do you know my name?" he asks confused.

_"Oh crap…uh."_ Raven thought still thinking of what she should tell him. She was going to tell him until the Robin came and asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine Robin thanks for asking." She said to him. Then Aqualad came up to her.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours." He said to her.

"What hold up…you know his name Raven?" Cyborg said looking at her confused

"Raven…beautiful name." He told her. Raven smiled and she shook his hand. Robin on the other hand was getting mad.

"Thanks for saving me and my friends." Raven said still smiling at him he was also smiling back at her as well.

"No Robin you don't have any feelings towards your leader." Robin thought still being a little jealous still.

"Hello I was there too you know." Beastboy said as he pulled himself out of the water as the others turn to him and he was mad.

"You stopped Trident from bombing us up with that soup up shrimp fork." Cyborg said to him on one side.

"Way to go." Raven told him on the other side.

"I'm Aqualad sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier to you guys. We Atlantians like to keep a low profile." he explained, shaking Cyborg's, Beast Boy's. Star just stood there with heart shaped eyes and Robin standing next to her.

"Good job I don't think anyone even notice you." Beastboy said to him angry.

"You're from Atlantis?" Robin asked as he was surprise that the place actually exist but he only read it in books he thought it was destroyed or something.

"So is Trident…I'm guessing." Raven said to Aqualad. He nodded his head at her.

"He thinks he's perfect in every way, causing destruction everywhere around Atlantis, so he thinks he can do whatever he wants." He explained to them.

"Any idea what he wants with all that toxic waste?" Raven asked him, taking back his role as leader once more.

"Whatever it is it'll be bad for both our worlds. He's already gained some kind of new power. It's like he can be everywhere at once." Aqualad went on, approaching Raven, Robin and Beastboy who was standing on the side listening.

"Noticed that." She said sarcastically as she looked up into his face. He smiled down at her and she returned it. Robin just rolled his eyes and was getting jealous again.

"As long as we're after the same guy, maybe we can help each other." Aqualad went back to business, addressing Raven. Robin just kept on getting madder because Aqualad kept on smiling at Raven and she was smiling back.

"Whoa hey were good…got the whole Trident thing under control." Beastboy said as he started to push them away from him. Raven gave a look that said be right back. "Besides I'm sure there's a school of-"then Raven pulled him in the group so he won't say anymore.

"Beastboy we are at the bottom of the ocean." Robin said but he also didn't won't help from that guy either.

"Are sub is Swiss cheese." Cyborg said.

"And we cannot breathe water." Star also cut in.

"We'll take any help you can give us." Raven said with a smile and he smile back. Robin was latterly on fire and wanted to hurt that guy but he doesn't know why.

Then Aqualad called out his friend name Tram and ask if he wanted to fix their sub and was very happy to do it. While Cyborg followed him telling to not hurt his sub.

"While he is helping you I'll track down Trident." Aqualad said walking towards the water then Beastboy grab his arm to stop him.

"You mean I'll track down Trident." Beastboy told him as he pulled him away from the water.

"That's ok but I can handle it." Aqualad told him as he pulled him away too.

And they kept on fighting of who should go and track down Trident. _"Idiots I swear."_ Raven thought as she walked up to them alongside with Robin to stop them.

"Let me GO!" they both yelled at the same time as they both tried to go in the water. Then Raven and Robin got in between them and pulled them apart. Raven held Aqualad back which made Robin jealous…again as he held back Beastboy.

"You guys are acting like idiots this is not helping at all." Robin told the both of them.

"Why don't you both track him down together which it's going to be a lot easier to find him?" Raven explains to them so they can get the mission over with.

"I usually work alone." Aqualad said looking at her.

"Yeah me too." Beastboy said with his arms across his chest.

"You do not you part of a team." Aqualad said.

"And you hang out with Tram the fish boy what's your point." Beastboy said looking at him.

"Both of you knock it off and go track down Trident alright." Raven shouted at them. And they both left to find Trident and stop him. Robin came up to her and grab her hand Raven just looked at him and he just smiled.

_"Uh he shouldn't be doing this because of his emotions."_ Raven thought getting concerned of his powers. But for some odd reason she really didn't care that he was holding her hand.

"Come on lets go help Cyborg and Tram with the T-ship." He said as they both walk towards Starfire.

* * *

After swimming for a while, Beast Boy and Aqualad had come across Trident and battled him before he managed to escape from their grasps. They argued with each other as they made their way, treading steadily through the blue water.

"Were where you back there." Aqualad asked him upset.

"Where was I? Fighting Trident by myself." Beastboy said mad at him.

"You barely laid a tentacle on him. At least I manage to break his weapon." Aqualad said proud of himself.

"Dude that's just wrong. I so broke that fork thing." Beastboy said as well.

Then they both saw Trident but there were two of them but in different caves.

"There he goes!" They both shouted seeing him going in the caves. They both pointed at different caves and then they looked at each other mad.

"I saw him he's that way. I'm right you're wrong end of story. If you don't believe then see you later." Beastboy said as he went to the cave where Trident went.

"I'm telling you he went that way." Aqualad pointed at the other cave. "If you wanna go that way be my guess I'm going to catch Trident." He said as he swam to the other cave.

* * *

Raven just stood there and was getting kind of worried about her teammates. Hoping that nothing bad has happen to them and they were fine or safe. _"God I'm so totally acting like Robin protecting and being worried about his teammates."_ Raven thought in a funny way making her smile.

"Hey you ok." Robin came up and asked.

"How many times you've asked me that Robin." Raven said looking at him with her arms across her chest.

"Well I just want to make sure that my leader is fine that's all." Robin responded back.

"I'm fine Robin just worried about them that's all." Raven said to him.

"They'll be fine Raven I'm sure of it." Robin told her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know Robin." Raven said turn to him as he looked into her mask. "Thanks Robin." She said and gives him a hug and he hugged her back happy.

* * *

Aqualad dodged yet another hit from Trident and missed a geyser that flew up. He swam around before attacking him again. Trident dodged before Aqualad threw his leg at him and connected, sending him back. They wrestled a bit more before finally he was pinning down Aqualad. He struggled against the strong blade and finally pushed him back into a geyser.

He looked around, satisfied before jumping out of the water to another location of an underwater cave. He looked over and saw Beastboy there as well.

"I just saw Trident. No you didn't. Yes I did. Cut it out!" both of them yelled at the other at the same time. Blood vessels were pounding on their foreheads.

Before the other could say anything else the T – Ship emerged from underwater and came ashore beside the two teens. Raven jumped out first, followed by Starfire, Cyborg and Robin.

"Friends are you alright?" Starfire asked a bit over happily as she approached them. Aqualad smiled when he saw it was here.

"Yeah, we just lost Trident though." He told everyone once they we're all in a circle.

"Actually…I don't think you did." Raven said as he pointed up and everybody looked. They gasped once they saw all the pods with Trident inside.

"So he has been making copies of himself." Robin concluded with everyone else nodding.

"We have to make sure that those pods don't hatch." Raven said with worry as she looked around in search for some way to shut this down.

Everybody glanced around and searched the underwater cave for anything that looked helpful. Before anybody could do anything though there was a beeping sound echoing throughout the cave and the pods all broke, every single Trident jumping out and making a circle around the teens. They all took a battle stance.

"Great…" Cyborg muttered under his breath as the entire Trident's attacked them with their scepters. Raven quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and she threw it at the ground and making them disappear as the Tridents landed on the ground.

Starfire and Cyborg blasted a lot of them back, some exploding and others diving into the water for refuge. Beast Boy transformed into different animals and ran through the rows. Robin threw some stuff at them and picked them up with her aura, rendering them unconscious. Aqualad punched and kicked at them, as did Raven.

Suddenly Raven was kicked back into the water. Aqualad and Robin both averted their attention from the battle to her and saw her trying to swim back onto the land but some of the Tridents grabbed her and started to drag her underwater. Raven started to struggle and fought back and tried to free herself but couldn't and both Robin and Aqualad both divide into the water to try to save her.

Robin used his powers so he can breathe under water as he and Aqualad both went after Raven. Raven couldn't hold her breath any longer and was becoming lightheaded but tried her best to try and free herself. Raven saw Aqualad fighting the Tridents but she didn't notice someone grab a hold of her and started to pull her up to the surface of the Titans tower.

Raven's eyes shot open and she gulped in bucket loads of oxygen. She looked over and saw that they were at the edge of Titan Tower's island. She looked at the pair of arms holding her to see Robin. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Robin." She manages to breathe again.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad that you are ok." He said as he put her down gently. She was about to respond but saw her friends coming up to them and Aqualad too.

"Raven you're ok!" he said to her as he walked over to her. All the Titans got out of it and everyone came onto the land. Star came up and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She whispered back as she let go of her and she went back to Cy who handed her a towel from the back of the ship. She took off her cape and wrapped it around herself. Robin turned from her back to Aqualad.

"Thank you." He told the Atlantian. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot back there, but you saved Raven the first time, and I should give you more credit."

"Thanks for your help Aqualad and you've deserved becoming an honorary Teen Titan." And with that said Raven handed him a Titan communicator which he took gratefully.

"No problem." He responded. "You're really lucky you know, getting to have a team like this. Hope to see you guys in the future."

And with that Aqualad dived into the water, the Titans watching him disappear.

"Well, our missions done Titans. Trident's been defeated." Raven told them as she approached them. Everybody sighed as they made their way back inside, happy that they could get back to being on dry land for a while.

"Thanks for saving me Robin." Ravens said as they stood there and watch the others go in the tower and they started to walk to.

"You're welcome Raven." Robin told her. "I'm just glad you're ok and if something had happen to you I-"

"Robin I'm still here aren't I. I'm fine." Raven said as she interrupted him and stopped him from walking and turns him to face her.

"Yeah but-"Robin started off again but Raven cut him off by kissing him on the cheek and he just stood there frozen.

"Robin I promise you that nothing bad will happen to me ok." Raven told as she pulled him into a hug and he hugs her back. Then they both walk in the tower happy and they are holding hands.

* * *

Yes done with this chapter thank god it took a while to think of how to end and how to start the story. And there was a lot of Robin jealousy on this on and may be a lot more of Robin and Raven moments but I'm not sure though. But I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter. Alright the next chapter Masks yay : )


	10. Masks

Masks  
A Slade drone approached a highly important red chip in a high-tech facility. As the Slade bot was about to grab the red chip and leave, until the bot saw Raven hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Tell Slade if he wants this he can come and get it himself." Raven said and drops from the ceiling and turns and kicks the Slade bot and it flew back then it got back up.

Then the light came on and the Slade bot looked up and saw the other Titans stood next to their leader. Suddenly a yellow laser shot down at Raven and she did a back flip and it just missed her. It made a hole then some other Slade bots came in from the ceiling and dropped down next the other Slade bot.

Then the bots started charging at the Titans and the Slade bot came for Raven and threw punches at her and she kept on blocking them. Then the bot pulled at a weapon and shot Raven with it and she did flips and got closer to the bot and did a spin kick and kicks the bot in the chest and it flew back.

Starfire was flying in the air dodging the yellow laser that was coming at her. Then the Slade bot jumped up after her and Star shot a huge starbolt at it. It flew to the floor as another one came from behind the bot and jumped up too and shot the laser at a huge thing that was attach to the ceiling and it was about to fall on Starfire.

Until Raven jumped up and pushed her out of the way. Then three Slade bots were in front of them and aimed their guns at them. They both gasp until a huge tech box was thrown at them.

"Amazing at what you could do with computers these days." Cyborg said brushing off his hands and then charge at the other Slade bots.

While Robin kept on levitating backwards as the Slade bot kept on shooting the laser at him. Then it jumped up in the air and shot one powerful laser at him and Robin threw up a shield but it broke his shield and made a mark on both sides of the floor. He looked back just for a second then turns his head back at the bot and it charged at him.

It threw punches at him and Robin threw up small shields while it kept on trying to hit him. Then it did a low kick at him and Robin fell to the floor and he was about to get up and he saw the Slade bot aimed its gun at him.

Then Beastboy came in as a ram and smack the bot with his head as the bot flew and hit the wall. And Beastboy did it again rammed his head into the bot as it fell to the floor.

"You owe me big time. You owe me-"Then Beastboy yelled as he saw a Slade bot come up from behind him until Robin used his powers and made two huge tech boxes slammed the robot with them. After that Robin just stared at him.

"Heh call it even." Beastboy said Robin just rolled his eyes and went back to work.

Then Cyborg and Starfire kept on blasting at a Slade bot but kept on dodging there hits and did a lot of flips. And he jumped and he grabs the red chip and headed straight for the door.

Raven was right behind him and she then pulled at a bird-rang and threw at him and knock the chip out of his hand and was flying in the air.

"Mine!" Beastboy shouted as he turns into an ant eater and he used his tongue and grab the red chip and landed on the floor. Then the same Slade bot stepped on Beastboy's tongue and the chip flew out as the bot grab it and left with it.

"That tasted so nasty." Beastboy said still on the floor.

"Titans GO!" Raven shouted as they started towards the door and to find the Slade bot that escaped.

"Split up!" Raven said to them as they headed different directions. Raven headed for a door then stopped and walks a couple of steps and looked down and pulled off the cage that was on the floor. As she dropped in the sewer water she saw the Slade bot with the red chip and she started chasing after it.

Then the drone, which looked behind himself and ran faster down the tunnel. He threw out his laser gun and a yellow bolt flew out at Raven. She flew up into the air and threw her own set of disks at the enemy, and he dodged as well. Then he turns a sharp right and threw a bomb at the entrance where Raven would be following.

When it exploded and Raven just got their cement was blocking his entrance. The drone backed up from it slowly before walking forward and seeing a stone - wall. He aimed the laser once more and cut out a door like opening that he could escape out of into the rocky shore about five stories below.

As he was about to jump out the drone was might by Robin who floated at eye level with him. His eyes glowed white and he was about to say his three words, but he quickly shot him and silenced him as he tumbled to the ground. The drone then jumped out of the opening and began to fly up with his rocket boots.

Raven finally managed to get through the barrier and reached the end and saw Robin falling down and the drone flying up. She quickly jumped out and shot a grappling hook at Robin then another at the drone. The rope wrapped around Robin's waist and caught him and the drone began to drop down, dragging Raven and an unconscious Robin with it. He flew close to the water and finally all three of them fell in.

Raven fell into the water on top of Robin, who was beginning to revive from the fall he had just had. He was met face to face with Raven and was soaking wet, lying in water. She quickly got off of him and helped him up. She then quickly ran to the drone and picked him up by the collar, and Robin watched as she started to interrogate it.

"Now talk! Who's Slade? Why does he want this chip? And why are you working for him!" Raven demanded as she pulled off the mask but was surprise to see a small TV screen then Slade popped up.

"Excellent work Raven."

Raven started seething. "Slade."

"Really, I think your skills are improving."

"No more games! What do you want?"

"But you do lack patience. If you're really so curious about my intensions, perhaps we should meet. Face to face."

"Tell me where you're hiding and I'll be there in a heartbeat." Raven said very angry.

"Patience Raven, patience." And with that the T.V. went black and the drone shut down. Raven scowled and threw it into the water beside Robin. He approached her.

"Raven…" he said hesitantly. He could sense her anger and knew to keep his distance. She sighed then Robin transported them both back to the Tower.

"Alright, all work and no flicks makes me a dull Beast Boy. So my fellow coach potatoes, what will it be?" Beast Boy addressed Star, Cy and Robin that night.  
"Super Ninja Showdown 8 or Maniac Fury Attack of the Protozoids." Beastboy said showing both the movies.

"Gee, they both sound so good." Robin said sarcastically before going back to his book.

"Yeah it's really hard to pick?" Cyborg said looking at both of the movies. "Wanna watch them both." He said seriously Robin then rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps Raven would enjoy potatoing the coach with us." Starfire suggested not wanting to leave Raven out. "Tell me is she-"

"In the exact same place she's been since her little chat session with Slade uh…yeah." Beastboy cut in before Star could finish. Robin then put his book down and left the room to try to get Raven out of her room. Even though he knew it wasn't going to work since she's so busy in researching stuff on Slade that she wouldn't listen. But he still was going to try and headed straight for Raven's room.

_"Raven is that the best you can do. Excellent work Raven I think your skills are improving. If you're really so curious about my intensions, perhaps we should meet. Face to face."_ Raven kept on hearing in her head as she looked at her desk with a bunch of papers and Slade stuff on it.

"Who are you?" Raven said out loud.

"Raven." Robin said outside her door that was open. "Can I come in?" He asks her.

"Yeah sure." Raven said still looking at her desk with the Slade stuff on it.

"You should take a break. It looks like you need it. You should join the rest of us out there. I'm sure Star would app-"

"No." She told him not even looking at him. Robin just sighed. "Thanks but I need to figure out why Slade wanted that chip." Raven told as she turns and walked over to him.

"And I agree with you Raven. Maybe if you took a break from your work for a while it would help…" Robin started as he tried to pull her towards the door.

"I can't Robin. You almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse. He's planning something, and I have to find out what." Raven said while thinking of what he could be planning. _"He could plan anything he wants but… great this is when Robin made that stupid mistake of becoming Red X…great."_ Raven thought.

"You can't be serious Raven so you're just going to stay in here all day just to find out on what Slade is planning." Robin said getting upset. "You're going to stay away from your friends…from…me?"

Raven sighed "No Robin it's not like that alright. It's just that you guys keep on bothering me when I'm trying to figure out what Slade is planning." Raven told him and his eyes grew wide. "God why can't you guys understand that I want to be alone for just a couple of minutes. Is that too much to ask." Raven said then she saw him faze through the floor upset.

Raven then punched the wall mad that the conversation ended badly. _"God Raven you didn't have to be so harsh to him or to any of them."_ Raven thought mad at herself. _"Why can't I just go home?"_ Then Raven sighed and went back to her desk and to go back to work.

Later that night, back in the same building the drone had tried to steal that chip from, the alarm sounded throughout the building. The two guards that had been standing watch over it ran out the door to see if something was up, but only ended up being trapped outside the room they had once been in.

Once no one was in the room a figure appeared beside the chip. She was in a black suit with a skull as a mask and a red x over her right eye. She also had a red x across the upper left part of her chest and a silver belt around her waist. She wore black knee high books, black gloves that reached the elbows and had a long cape that was tattered at the ends.

She quickly grabbed the chip before hopping into the air and disappearing, just as she appeared.

"I'm working a Slade lead on the far side of town. Sure you guys can handle this guy?" Raven asked Cy via communicator.

"No problem." Cyborg said no he shot off his communicator. Suddenly the roof door that they had been standing by opened and the man in the dark outfit came up.

"You working for Slade tough girl?" Cyborg asked.

"Red X works alone." Was all they got out of her. She showed them her palm and on it was an X. It glowed momentarily before blasting on out at the robot man. Cyborg kept on blasting at her but she kept on jumping and dodging them. Then she jumped up and started blasting him with her glowing x's and Cyborg ran.

Then Beastboy came up and turned into a lion, charging at the guy. But she threw a different x at him and Beastboy was stuck to the ground in goo and he couldn't get back up and fight since the goo was really strong.

Starfire gasped and threw starbolts at Red X. She flipped back just in time before shooting out an x at her and it wrapped around her body, making her unable to fight or shoot her starbolts.

Robin finally levitated off the ground and started to throw projectiles at Red x and she dodges them very easily. Robin saw her just standing there chuckling. "Try again." She said to him laughing.

Robin then started to say his mentor before Red X shoot one x at his mouth. Robin now try to pull it off before the villain got away, then Robin suddenly saw her running and try to reach for her. Suddenly Red X jumped in the air and then she disappeared in a flash.

"Soo do any of you guys know who she was?" Beastboy asked looking at the spot where Red X disappeared.

* * *

"Rumor has it you are interested in this." Red X spoke on a television talking to Slade, holding up a chip for him to see.

"I'm interested many things miss…?"

"X…Red X."

"Catchy so are you proposing a sale or a gift?"

"A partnership, I'll give you the chip. You cut me in on your plans."

"Partnership…my, my…we are ambitious, but an alliance cannot be formed by one small chip. If you're going to win my trust, I'll require more."

"Just tell me want you want." Red X said to him.

* * *

"I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat. I should have been there." Raven told his teammates once she made it back to the Tower the next morning. Starfire was standing and trying to cut all the goo off Beastboy's hair. Cyborg was also standing there along with Robin with the X tape over his mouth just looking.

You bet you should have been there. Look what she did to my hair!" Beastboy wailed and pointing at his hair. "I'm looking at two months of bad hair day."

Robin then began pointing at his mouth and tried to talk through it, but no actual words came out.

"I don't know Robin that's kind of a good look for you." Beastboy told him with a smile. Robin just got mad, and then Raven came over and smacks Beastboy in the head and went up to Robin.

"Hold still." Raven said to him and she put her hand on the side of his cheek. Then Raven notice that Robin was getting a little red and she grips the tape._ "God Raven your hand feels so good."_ Robin thought then she quickly swiped it off his face. This made the other three scream out in pain like it happen to them.

Robin closed his eyes and put his head on Raven's shoulder for a few seconds. Then he looked up at her.

"Ouch." He uttered simply before touching his face where Raven's hand had held him. He then spoke to her. "Even if you had been there it wouldn't have made a difference. He seemed to know how to take us all down." He squinted and Robin could feel something coming off of her but couldn't point it out.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she had a gadget with your name on it." Cy jumped in.

"Agreed. You need not feel guilt we are undamaged." Starfire piped up.

"Hello." Beastboy said pointing at his messed up hair.

"Mostly undamaged." Star said smiling shyly.

"Raven did you find anything on Slade?" Robin asks her.

"Nothing lead was a dead end. I should get back to work." With that Raven left the room leaving her teammates concern.

"Ok Raven what's the-"Cyborg came in running the main room along with the rest of the Titans and no one was there.

"Raven?" Robin said looking around the room for her.

"You mean captain research. She's probably filling out note cards at the public library." Beastboy said all tired and yawning.

"I was." Raven said on the TV screen and BB got scared and yelled while the others were trying to listen. "But then I spotted Red X pulling a robbery on the tech sector get here as soon as you can."

"You got it dude will be there in any-"Beastboy told her while he was sleeping and drooling. Then Cyborg grab him by his shirt took off with him. Robin on the other hand knew something was off about this.

The four Titans stood in the middle of the road surrounded by many warehouse buildings. No one had spotted Raven or Red X yet. Just then after a couple of minutes, X came jumping from a building and over to the side of them, Raven following hot on her tail. X turned around and shot out a net at Raven, trapping her as she began to escape.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as the team started towards him.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" Raven instructed them. Robin took one more wary glance at his leader before he and Star flew off, Beast Boy and Cyborg following by foot.

They followed Red X into the subway then she disappeared all they saw were train tracks.

"I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan multiple subharmonic in the EM spectrum" Cyborg told them.

"Kay do you come with subtitles?" Beastboy asks totally lost at what he said. Robin just rolled his eyes.

"My eye should spot her even if she is invisible." Cyborg explains to him pointing at his red eye. Then Cyborg was looking around and suddenly Red X came down and she punches Cyborg in the face and he flew back while the others watch.

Red X tried to hack him again but this time it didn't work. Then she backed up then Cy turned his and smiled.

"You're gonna have to learn some knew tricks dog." Cyborg told her and grabs her shirt and threw her across the room. Then Red X did a flip and landed on her knees between the other three titans.

"Stop we don't want to fight you." Robin told her and she looked up at him.

"Sorry I'm not through with you yet." She said and jumped up and threw a red x at him and Robin blocked it with his power. Cyborg came up behind her and tries to hit her but mess and she jumped forwards. Red X then looks in front and sees Star flying right at her and She lifts her cape and removes it right when Star was close enough and she ran into Cyborg.

Now it was Robin and Beastboy turn and Red X was between them. Beastboy charged first he turn into a ram and ran straight for and she flip backwards and kick him in the head. BB was on the floor and Robin then came and kicked her in the back and she flew and then she grabs the huge stone pole and flew at robin. Robin saw it coming and duck when he turns back around and Red X punched him really hard and fell on the train tracks.

Robin looks up at her and she was laughing and he got mad and yelled out. "What's your problem?" Suddenly he heard a train coming straight at him. Robin was shocked and he couldn't move. Then he felt someone and grab his cloak and pulled out of the train tracks. Robin looked up and saw that it was Red X and was surprised and got back up.

"Did…did you just saved me?" Robin asks her and then she kicked him in the stomach and he fell back and Red X took off and the others came to Robin.

"Friend Robin are you undamaged?" Star asks him.

"Who is she?" Robin says but when she grabbed him he felt something familiar about her like he knew her.

* * *

"Impressive Red X I tappet into the security cameras to catch your performance. You've treated the Titans to quite a show." Slade told her as her and Slade were talking on the computer.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Is the audition over?" Raven asks holding up two chips to show him.

"Patience…trust is easy to destroy, but it takes time to build. One last test prove yourself …and we'll might to discuss your future." Slade told her and showed her the third chip and disappeared off the screen.

"Good." Red X took off her mask and it was Raven beneath it. "It's about time we met face to face." Raven took off Red X uniform and put on her other one. _"I seriously have to stop this stupid Slade obsession"_ Raven thought and looked out herself. "But I guess it's way too late for that." Raven said to herself.

* * *

The Titans were in the main room and saw on the places Red X been to and they just had to find her next target they saw a whole lot of places._ "Great."_ Robin thought. Then they saw Raven come in with a box full of stuff.

"Hey Raven maybe you can help us find Red X?" Robin asks her.

"It'll have to wait I'm close to a break through with Slade." Raven told him.

"Cool maybe I can help…" But Raven disappeared to her room. "You." Robin said then sighed.

"Let her go not like she's been much help lately anyway Robin." Beastboy said mad "If Raven wasn't always a-w-o-l X would be K.O. by now."

"I hate to agree but friend Beastboy is right." Star said looking sad.

"Y'all think Raven is losing her grip." Cyborg said rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"No I don't believe you guys." Robin said and left the room to look for Raven. Robin went to Ravens door and it was open he looked before going. He glanced at all the newspaper clippings and kept walking and stop at a table and pick up the broken bird-a-rang.

"What's going Raven?" Robin said and threw the bird-a-rang back on the table when that happen it knocked over a tiny silver ball. Then it turned on and showed a hologram image of Raven in the red net.

"Raven?" Robin said surprised and reach out and his hand went through it. The hologram kept on repeating "I'm fine get X go."

"If you weren't really there Raven…then where were you-"Robin gasped and he figured it out. _"Why Raven?"_ Robin thought and ran out the room.

"Excellent work." Raven turned and saw Slade walking up into the light. "Honestly I couldn't have done it better myself."

"So do we have a deal?" Raven asks.

"Indeed…you and I are so very much alike. It seems only nature that we should be…partners." Slade said extending out his hand.

"What are they for…I need to know what we are planning…partner?" Raven said still holding the three chips.

"Patience." Slade told her. "You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away can you…Raven" Raven was shocked and then a net shout out and it grab the chips and Slade caught it. Then the lights turned on and she was surrounded by robots. Raven took a fighting stance_ "I swear I hate Slade."_ Raven thought then suddenly the roof exploded.

The Titans fell in threw the hole "Titans GO!" Cyborg shouted along with Beastboy and Starfire they started to attack for robots. Red X went after Slade but was stopped by Cyborg who grabs her cape.

"Gotcha." Cyborg said not letting go.

"Let go stop him." Raven said getting pissed off and pointing at Slade who's getting away. Then Robin flew in just in time and saw what was happening.

"No guys let her go that's-"

"Me." Raven said as she pulled off the mask and all three of them gasp and looked really confused.

"Slade's getting away come on." She said and she jumped over the two robots that were in front of her and she started to follow Slade and was chasing after him on the roof. They were jumping from roof to roof trying to get Slade.

Slade then jumped to roof that was very far and he made and Raven stopped at the edge and look at him and she took a few steps back and ran and jumped to the roof. She made it and now she was in front of Slade.

"Careful I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Slade told her.

"I'm not the who's going to get hurt. Now hand them over!" Raven shouted angrily.

"Raven I thought we had a deal."

"Sorry I have a strict rule against giving stolen technology to psychos."

"How very noble of you but stealing in order to trap me that wasn't so noble. Two wrongs don't make a-"

"Don't ever lecture me! Whatever you're planning Slade it's over."

"On the contrary Raven…it's just begun." They ran to each other and Slade threw a punch but Raven jumped over him and he messed. Raven tried to kick him but she messed to and Slade threw a punch and she dodges it and it on back and forth.

Until Raven threw a punch and Slade caught it and elbowed her in the gut and threw her to the other side. Raven was losing her balance and she ran into some boxes and fell over the edge of the roof and she grabs the edge. Until it started to break off and it did.

"Ahhh!" Raven yelled and she saw Slade grab her wrist. "You…saved me?"

"I'm not through…with you." He said and threw her again and Raven landed on the ground. "Or maybe because I'm not worth anything to you dead!" Raven shouted as she started to charge Slade again he just looked her weird when she said that and they fought again. Raven finally ended it when she punched Slade hard and he flew back and dropped the chips. Slade was on the floor and Raven walked up to him.

"This ends now." Raven says and talks off his makes and a screen TV was there and Slade popped up.

"Patience Raven we'll meet face to face some other time…oh and speaking of time" and the TV started to count down and Raven ran and the robot exploded.

"Heh at least he didn't get the chips." Beastboy said as they all popped out of nowhere.

They all went back to the tower and Raven was in her room looking at the Slade mask and her door open and Robin came in but stops when Raven started to talk.

"You want to yell at me too everyone else has." Raven said and picking up the mask and lean against the wall. "And I can't blame them."

"No Raven I'm only here to understand. Why didn't you trust or tell us that you were Red X?" Robin asks looking at her.

"Technically it was you who didn't trust us and did this...not me." Raven said looking at him.

"Huh what do you mean Raven?" Robin said looking at her confused.

"Never mind…I just need to fool Slade if you guys knew it was me under that mask you would of held back." Raven then looked back at the mask. "Doesn't matter anyway Slade figured it out and I still haven't figured out anything about him."

"I have to disagree with you on that Raven." Raven then looked back at Robin. "Whoever Slade is you and he are similar. He didn't trust you and you didn't trust us." With that Robin left Ravens room even if it hurt him to leave her alone with her thoughts.

Raven just looked back at the mask mad then she threw it across the room. "Ugh I just want to get out of here." Raven yelled very angry. _"How did I even get here in the first place?"_ Raven thought still looking around her well Robin's room.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter tell me what you guys think k liked it or dislike it R and R next chapter is detention mad mod i'll try to update this chapter soon


	11. Mad Mod

Mad Mod

Raven was sleeping in a dark room then suddenly she gasps and woke up and tries to escape from a chair that she was tied to but something was covering her hands and then she looked to her right and saw Robin next to her along with Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg. They were all wakening up tied to a chair also and saw that they're in some huge place.

"Am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" Beastboy said looking at them.

"Well you're right where you belong my duckies." All the Titans look where the voice came from and saw a red head British guy with glasses and a nice looking cane. "You're in school." He jump and slid down the wooden stair rail and landed right in front of Robin. "That's right lads and lovies you're the only students at Mad Mod's school for bratty teenage do gooders. It's about time someone taught you brats a lesson."

"Uh-uh." Beastboy said looking at Mad Mod.

"_Great this stupid old man and his dumb school…again."_ Raven thought mad.

Mad Mod was walking up to them with is cane while the Titans tried to move.

"Titans tried to move." Raven instructed them as they all start to escape from their chairs.

"Raven my powers aren't working." Robin told her as she looked at him. Mad Mod was standing in front of Robin.

"Specialty designed chairs lad. Can't have those nasty super powers disrupting my lecture now can I?" Mad Mod said with a smirk. Robin was getting a bit angry.

"Get away from him Mad Mod." Raven shouted at him and Mad Mod turn to Raven and stabs her with his cane and started to shock her with his cane. Raven starts to growl at the pain.

"Now don't get your nickers in a twist my little snot." Mad Mod said and took his cane off Ravens chest and starts to walk. "I didn't have all the trouble building this school and filling your tower with knock out gas just to finish you off fast."

"My I ask what do you want?" Starfire asks him confused.

"Just what I said love." Mad Mod then got too close to Starfire's face and she scoot her head back. "To teach you lot a lesson." He walks away from her now. "Yes I've been watching you children miss behave and I hate miss behaving children."

"_Well that's totally not creepy at all."_ Raven thought still looking at Mad Mod.

Then he points to three photos of them fighting bad guys, saving people, and other stuff. "Fighting crime, saving lives, and interfering with the plans of hard working villains why you lot are not but of trouble makers." And he started to point at all of them and they all wanted to kick his ass now. "But you'll learn your place soon enough you see I'm older than you so I'm bigger…badder …and better."

"Say…ow!" Cyborg said as he got hit in the head with the cane and he was really mad now.

"You're in my world now and you won't be getting out until you have learned some proper respect." Mad Mod told all of them.

"We will get out and when we do…." Raven started to say until she was interrupted by a bell.

"Oh dear there's the bell my duckies off to class." Mad Mod said and then a hole open from underneath them and one by one they fell. Raven took quick glance at Robin and he did the same before he fell then it was Raven and she start to yell. Raven landed and was looking at a choke board and Mad Mod face appeared.

"Now how can I teach you anything if you won't sit still and listen?" Suddenly a wooden hand thing appeared and held Raven's head and Raven tried to move her head. "One of my Hypnos screen ought to get your attention and it will raise your brain as well." He said and started to laugh and the choke board started turn into a hypon screen.

"Can't let this idiot hypnotize me…I've got to stay focus." Raven said to herself and starts to move around and the hypnos was getting worse until she moved and made her chair fall on its side. It broke one of the wooden thing that kept her hand hidden and she starts to unlock her hand with a hidden lock pick in her glove. _"Thank god Robin has all these amazing gadgets."_ Raven thought happy as she was finally free from the chair. Raven then broke the hypnos screen and she looks around.

"Naughty…naughty if you're going to destroy school property well school property is going to destroy you." Mad Mod said from out of nowhere and Raven looked and saw a huge missile.

"Didn't see that coming." Raven said still looking at it.

"Now count along with Moddy 10…" Then two small statue of him came up to Raven and they had lasers. "9…" They both shoot their lasers at her and she jumped out of the way. "8…7…" They missed and one ran towards her. "6…5…" Raven jumped over the statue and was behind it now. "4…" Both statues shoot at each other and now Raven looked at the missile. "3…2…" Raven ran and jumped through a white sheet. "1." The missile was released and Raven ran for but it still hit her and she fell to the floor and got back up.

"Well there goes my shoot at perfect attendance." Raven said as she started to clean off her R sign.

"Don't be so sure my little ducky." Raven looked and saw Mad Mod just standing there. "You may be out of the class room but class is never dismissed." Mad Mod said and went on the ceiling and was running towards Raven and she was running towards him. Raven got close enough and she jumped up and tries to get him but nothing.

"Next lesson physics what goes up stays up." Mad Mod said laughing and smiling. He ran the other still laughing.

"_The hell I've could've sworn I touch your stupid head."_ Raven thought and was mad. "Until I take it down." Raven said and ran after him. Raven was following everywhere trying to stop him. Now Mad Mod was on the ceiling again and Raven on the bottom. Somehow he flipped the ceiling and Raven was on the ceiling and fell flat on the floor and Mad Mod just jumped over her. _"Ok this old man is starting to piss me off."_ Raven thought and got back up and ran after him again. There were two sides and Mad Mod went to the left side and turn again and Raven followed him and she hit the wall hard.

"Ow! How did he?" Raven said confused and saw Mad Mod on the other side and ran after him. Raven went through a door and looked around and she heard a whistle and looked and saw Mad Mod by a door upstairs.

"You might as well put in a sponge love you can't catch the likes of me." Mad Mod said smirking at her. Raven the jumped from rail to rail and landed on the stairs and started to run. Mad Mod saw this and slammed his cane on the stairs and now they were like and escalator. Raven couldn't get to him and she was getting kind of tired too. "Now what did I tell you children today won't listen have to learn everything the hard…" Then suddenly Raven threw her bird-rang at him and it missed him by a little bit. "Hey! No throwing things at teacher while he's talking," Raven then pulled out her grappling hook and shoot it and Mad Mod open the other door and closed it. Raven then zipped herself up the stairs and kicked the door open and saw more stairs.

"Seriously…you've got to be kidding me." Raven said mad as she looked around the room.

"Let me go!" Raven heard Robin yelled from another room.

"Robin!" Raven shouted and went to the room where Robin was yelling. She found him in the gym wearing gym clothes and he was tied that thing that was restraining his powers and was next to a basketball hoop. The basketballs where trying to hit him or where trying to make through the hoop. _"Hey I remember this." _Raven thought as she threw her bird-rang at the rope and it ripped somehow. Robin was now falling straight to the floor and Raven ran and jumped up and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Thanks Rae how did you find me?" Robin asks her as Raven starts to set him down and they started to walk out of the gym.

"I just knew…and I heard you yelling. Mad Mod still has us right where he wants us. I know we can take him if just get our hands on him but every time we get out of one trap…" Then Raven felt Robin tapping her shoulder and pointed. She then looked and saw those stupid statues again. "There's another one waiting." Raven said mad and Raven was now in a fighting stance until Robin grabbed her hand and ran away from the statues.

"Run all you like my duckies you'll never get out." Mad Mod said as Robin and Raven were dodging the missile that the statues where shooting. Then they both fell and now they were in another room filled with chemicals. They started to walk and look around the room. "It's no good procrastinating really because sooner or later you'll both end up like him." They both saw Beastboy in front a hypnos screen and was totally out of it.

"Beastboy!" Raven said as her and Robin ran up to him and he was drawling.

"Oh yea a model student that one lovely just sits there quietly. Never thinks about miss behaving matter of fact he never thinks at all." Mad Mod said laughing.

"Hey uh Beastboy you ok? Wake up man where here." Robin said waving his hand in front of his face and nothing while Raven was uniting him with one of her gadgets. Robin went up to the screen and his powers showed up he aimed it at the screen until he felt a hand on his.

"Wait…trust me." Raven said but it was too late the chemicals that were in the room started to fall out of there bottles and onto the floor it was acid. "Here's your hall pass I'll meet you outside." Raven said as she handed Robin Beastboy and he flew out of the room. Raven jump from chair to chair and grab a handle looking thing and flip herself out of the room. _"I'm really getting good at this."_ Raven thought with a smile and she closed the door.

They were in another and Beastboy was stilling sitting there drawling and out of it still.

"Hey Beastboy wake up." Robin said snapping his fingers in front of Beastboy's face but nothing happen. "Come on Beastboy we're here so you can wake up now." Robin said while he was smacking Beastboy upside the head pretty hard but still nothing. Raven was just standing trying hard not to laugh _"should I tell him that we have to make Beastboy laugh or keep on letting him hit Beastboy?"_ Raven thought stilling looking at Robin who was now punching Beastboy. _"Nah I'll tell him."_ Raven thought and grab Robin's hand before he punch Beastboy again trying to make him snap out of the hypnos.

"Even though I'm really enjoying this but I don't think that's working Robin." Raven told him and she let go of his hand.

"Then how are we supposed to wake up Beastboy?" Robin asks her as he stands up.

"We have to make him laugh." Raven just simply said looking at him.

"And how do you know that Raven?" Robin asks confused.

"I just do ok and I know you can't make him laugh cause of your powers." Raven said little bit mad and doesn't feel like explaining the real reason of how she knows.

"Yea…so how but you?" Robin asks her and Raven looks at him serious. "I'll take that as a no then." Then suddenly they both heard a door opening up.

"Mad Mod come on." Raven said as she hid behind some stairs and Robin grabs Beastboy and follows her and they hid there until Mad Mod was close enough. "We'll hide here and then take him by surprise." Raven instructed Robin as she looks back to see when Mad Mod was going to come. Raven kept on hearing Beastboy making weird noise and still drawling too and she was getting irritated. "Anyway to keep him quiet?" Raven asks Robin and he uses his powers and a black aura appeared on Beastboy's mouth. Raven look back and saw a person's shadow appear. Both Raven and Robin jumped out of their hiding place about to attack Mad Mod…or so they thought. Raven try to kick Starfire until she caught her and Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Robin; his black aura appeared on Cyborg's arm. They all stop and let go of each other right when they knew who they were attacking.

"Robin…Raven how glad we are to see you." Starfire said with a smile.

"This stupid place is making me crazy." Raven said to them mad.

"Tell me about Mad Mod's whacked out computer lab nearly crashed my hard drive." Cyborg told them upset.

"Where did he send you?" Robin asks looking at Starfire.

"A Room filled with horrible books that tried to crash me." Starfire said scared.

"Sorry Star I promise you books aren't that bad." Robin tries to explain.

"Anybody seen BB?" Cyborg asks noticing that he isn't there. Here he comes dragging himself on the floor like a snake while he's drawling. They just stare at Beastboy while is there in the middle of them now.

"Mad Mod's hypnos screen we can't snap him out of it we've tried everything." Robin explains to them.

"Almost everything." Raven whispered and Robin looks at her knowing he heard her.

"Did you try this?" Cyborg asks and gets close to Beastboy's ear and burps in it. From out of nowhere Beastboy starts to laugh and Cyborg smiles.

"Nice one." Beastboy said to him then notices his team staring at him. "Uhh how did I get here and why am I covered in drawl?" While he was looking at his shirt that was covered in drawl.

"Wonderful now all we need is to locate an exit?" Starfire said happy that Beastboy is back.

"Or we just keep blasting until we make one." Cyborg said forming his arm to a sonic cannon.

"Whoa there Cyborg we don't want to do that last thing I tried to smash…it tried to smash me back." Raven explains to him not wanting to face anything at the moment. "This whole place is booby trapped."

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Beastboy asks her cleaning the drawl off his shirt.

"We're not." Robin said and they all turn to him. "Don't you get it Mad Mod is just going to keep messing with us until-"

"We mess with him." Raven finished for him. "That cane of his controls everything in here we take the cane."

"We take control." Cyborg said catching on.

"And take him down…oh I'll find him that idiot is never hypnotizing me again." Beastboy said while he was walking then a hypno screen popped out and Beastboy was out of it…again. He was about to fall until Starfire caught him.

"Come on won't you lot ever learn. You're in my world my ducky's." Mad Mod said when popped out of nowhere. The Titans turn to him and he pressed a button on the top of his cane and the door open from behind him. "You can't win." With that he ran off.

"Titans Go!" Raven shouted while running after Mad Mod and Robin and Cyborg behind her.

"But how do I-"Starfire started while she was left with Beastboy.

"Make him laugh." Cyborg shouted to her and Star turns Beastboy around so that he can face her and he was drawling again.

"How many O'Krens does it take to hogy a Moreflrat…Venvor." Starfire said happy and notice that Beastboy is still the same making weird noises. "Umm…buggers?" Then Beastboy started to laugh.

"Haha buggers haha…awe man!" Beastboy said mad when he saw his shirt and that he was hypnotize again. Then he was being dragged by Starfire when she went to help her friends.

Mad Mod was riding a Moped while the Titans were chasing him passing a whole bunch of paintings and photos on the wall. There was a photo of Mad Mod with a banana pile on his face and when the Titans passed the picture he took off the banana pile that was on his face. Then he looked at the Titans that were down the hall trying to look for him and he threw the banana pile at the wall; they all turn and saw him jump out of the photo and ran the other way. They all started to follow him and they were catching up to him until he had a huge rocket launcher on his shoulder. The Titans ran the other direction when they saw the rocket launcher that Mad Mod was carrying.

Then they ended up chasing him to a place with a whole bunch of huge dots all over the place. Mad Mod went in one and he disappeared and Raven followed after him. But then the dot went half way while the Titans just stare at Raven half way in the dot and she was just sitting there mad. Then Mad Mod showed up and Raven got out and then ended up falling into another dot and Beastboy turn into a tiger and went after Mad Mod and both of them disappeared. Robin looked in the dot that Raven fell in and Cyborg did the same for Beastboy while Starfire was looking around. It went on back and farther until they all showed up together wearing heap clothes.

Then they saw Mad Mod and went after him again and the clothes they were wearing came off wearing the uniforms again. Then the Titans followed him into a room with five doors and he went to one and they of course followed him. From those five doors each of the Titans keeps appearing from a different door trying to catch Mad Mod. Raven stopped and notices Mad Mod is not in any of the doors and tells her team to stop and go to a door so they did. They all open it at the same time and Mad Mod wasn't in any of them and one door was left. All the Titans went to the door with smiles on their faces and opened it then a huge T-Rex popped in front of them scaring all of them. Then they notice walking at of a door eating a banana so Raven followed him and found a statue of Mad Mod. She lifts up the statues head and there was a switch and she turned it. Suddenly a door open all the Titans saw there was finally a way out.

"No way." Robin said as he saw this.

"_This is where we thought we finally got out of this place…funny how it looks so real." _Raven thought still looking at it and looks at her friends.

"Is that what I think it is?" Beastboy asks them surprised.

"No it's a trick it looks real but it's not." Raven told all of them they were just looking at her.

"There is one way to find out friend Raven." Starfire said to her. They all started to walk towards it well except for Raven she already knew what happens next. Until Robin grad her hand and started to drag her along the way.

"Looks like the real deal." Cyborg said happy Raven just smirked. So Cyborg reaches out for it and it was just a screen paper that ripped and they all fell. When that happen Raven accidently fell out top of Robin. Starfire gasped upset that they were still in here. "No" Cyborg said mad.

"Sorry Robin." Raven said as she got off him and helped him up and the rest of the team got up to. "Oh and told ya."

"It's ok Raven and you knew because…?" Robin asks rising one of his eyebrows.

"I'm a detective remember." Raven said simply. _"There's no point in telling him the truth if he is not going to believe me." _Raven thought with her arms across her chest.

"Just because you're a super detective Rae still doesn't explain how you knew." Cyborg said now wanting to know the real answer so does Beastboy and Starfire.

"Look just drop it ok I just knew alright." Raven said mad looking at all of them. "We need to worry about where we are which is…" Raven started to look around and was upset now. "Back where we freakin started ugh."

"Of course you are my duckies." Mad Mod said when he appeared in front of them and he tapped the floor with his cane; where he was standing the floor flow up with him on it. "Class is over and you lot haven't learned a thing has a failing grade for every each one of ya." In the bottom of where he was standing showed a big F. "And now you have to repeat the entire lesson." He started to laugh and everything in the room started to change. Statues started to appear and a big hypno screen appeared and Beastboy was out of it again and started to fall on Robin who kept his balance and held him and the team just looked at Beastboy.

"Time for class my little duckies everyone back to your seats." Mad Mod instructed them with a smile.

"Titans get that stupid cane." Raven said they all started to run to Mad Mod and Robin was just left there holding Beastboy.

"Umm guys." Robin said still holding Beastboy. Then the Statues appeared and shot rockets at Robin and he put up a shield and Cyborg came and smashes the statue. Cyborg was behind Raven and she look back at him and he knew what she was going to do. She jumped up and Cyborg gave her a boost up and she jumped from statue to statue that were flying. A statue was shooting at Starfire and she shot her starbolt at it and destroyed the statue and was going after Mad Mod.

"Hey no rough housing do I have to separate you lot." Mad Mod said angry and pressed a button on top of his cane and huge rectangles started to come up and appeared from the checker floor. Starfire was so close to Mad Mod until one of the huge rectangle thing appeared in front of her and she stopped herself from running into it. She tried to go around it then another one appeared and then one came up from underneath her taking her high up.

Raven was still jumping from statue to statue that were shooting at her until she jump from a statue and saw that huge rectangle came up from the ground. "Oh shit." Raven said and ran right into it smacking her face hard. Cyborg was running until square checker on the floor started to take him high off the ground and was looking around and notices all of them were doing the same thing.

Raven was kneeling on one of them until a statue started to shot at her and she started to dodge them and did backflips from one square to another. Then Raven jumped at the statue and held on to it while it was flying with her holding on to it. It was flying straight to a door that was in the middle of the air. _"Ok that's kind of weird?" _Raven thought and she flipped herself on top of the statue and jumped over the door and the statue ran right in to it exploding. Raven then saw Mad Mod and threw her bird-rang at him and missed as he follow up in the air away from Raven.

Then three statues started to shot at Robin and Beastboy but missed them. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Robin said and three black auras appeared and sliced the three statues in half falling next to him and Beastboy. A explosion was heard above them and out came Cyborg falling and Robin moved out of the way when Cyborg landed on the ground.

"Hey some help here…I don't do funny." Robin explains looking at Beastboy and Cyborg got up fast.

"You've asked for it man." Cyborg said and took off Robin's hood and he put his finger in his mouth then took out then gave Robin wet willy. Robin went crazy when Cyborg did that but it made Beastboy laugh hard.

"Hahaha awesome haha…awe not again." Beastboy said mad and Robin glared at Cyborg and he put his hood back on. Then they saw huge spider looking statues and Beastboy turned into a rhino and smashes them.

Starfire was still flying and blasting the statues until one came up from behind and grab her and held her tight. Then another one appeared in front of her and out came a leaser knife and went for her until Star kick it to the side. The statue started to cut the wall which was really a screen and it ripped it.

Cyborg saw a whole bunch of rocket statues and jumped kicked up a statue and threw to the other ones blasting all of them. The one statue appeared from behind Cyborg and had a teaser and teased him and Cyborg fell to the floor.

Beastboy still in his rhino form saw Starfire and Cyborg getting caught and tied to a chair. Suddenly a hypno screen appeared in front of him and he morphed back to his human form. Beastboy looked away from the screen and had his eyes closed. A hand popped out and grabs Beastboy head forcing him to look. "Don't look at the screen…Don't look at the screen…don't look at the uhhh-"Beastboy repeated but too late he saw the screen and space out again.

The only ones left were Raven and Robin and he was flying and destroying as much statues as he can. Raven saw a statue behind Robin and shot him in the back. Robin started to fall and Raven jumped up and caught him just in time and land on the ground then threw a bird-rang at the statue.

"Thanks Raven." Robin said looking at her smiling.

"No problem." Raven said and smiled back. "Come on we have to get Mad Mod." Raven said and Robin grabs Raven's hand and started to fly up to catch Mad Mod.

They saw him and there were a lot of statues surrounding him and Robin twirled around and threw Raven straight to Mad Mod while she dodge and jumped over the statues while Robin was destroying them. Raven was just a couple inches away from Mad Mod until she heard Robin and she turned her head as she saw him get shot many times in the back and fell to the floor.

"Robin!" Raven yelled and looks back at Mad Mod and she was very angry. She ran to him and jumped up and kicks him and punched him but missed.

"Give it a rest snotty you've already lost." Mad Mod said happy Raven just got madder and look back at her friends then at Robin. Raven then went for the cane and jumped out and reached for it. Her hand went right through when she jumped for it. Raven landed on the ground and looked back at the cane it was just a hologram.

"The cane isn't really which means Mad Mod is fake like everything else is in here." Raven said happy and got up saw the ripped screen and ran right through him. "Time for a reality check old man." Raven said jumped and went straight to the ripped screen.

Mad Mod got mad and then ordered his statues to follow her and little rockets popped out and were aimed at Raven. The statues started to shot and missed when Raven went through the ripped screen hole and was safe.

"This should teach these little snots some respect." Mad Mod said which he was old and was flipping switches on his computer. "Just a tick…I lost Raven." Mad Mod said looking for him on the cameras suddenly they all started to turn off. Raven was in a vent filled with wires and she started to rip and destroy all of them.

Robin woke up and saw Starfire and Cyborg struggling to get out of their chairs and he got up to help them. Beastboy was just sitting there looking at the screen like a good little student.

"Some technical difficulties my duckies." Younger Mad Mod hologram said to them. "Pay no mind I'll have it fix in a-"then he disappeared both Star and Cyborg finally broke out of their chairs happy. Everything that was in the room started to broke or disappear.

Then Mad Mod's computer started break and smoke came out and he got up and moved away from it. "My machines that meddling little snot will pay for-"then Mad Mod scream when he saw Raven standing there. Raven grabs his shirt and pulled him to her with a serious face. "Heh…hello guvnor."

"Schools out Mod and you're looking at about twenties years of detention old man." Raven said to him and Mad Mod got scared.

Cyborg found a way out and opened up a hatch and he saw the sky and sun and was smiling and got out. Followed by Robin and then Raven tossed Mad Mod out of the hatch and he land on the floor hard. Then Robin turned and he helped Raven out of the hatch.

"Yeah this is definitely the real deal," Cyborg said happy smiling the nice fresh air.

"School always seems smaller after you graduate doesn't it?" Raven said and turn back to help out Starfire with Beastboy.

"Just don't expect me to go to any reunions." Robin said looking back at Raven.

"Oh I cannot waken Beastboy." Starfire said sad as she set him on the floor when she got out. "I have tried the tickling all manner of burping noises and the word underpants. I fear that this time his brain is gone forever." Star said looking at a drawling Beastboy.

"Beastboy had a brain." Raven and Robin said at the same time and Beastboy sat up and started laughing. Cyborg and Starfire stare at him weird.

"Good one haha-"Beastboy then stops laughing and got upset and what Robin and Raven said. "Dude that's not funny I totally have a brain." He said mad while they all started to walk and Cyborg picked up Mad Mod and put him over his shoulder. "I just don't-"

"Use it much yeah we know Beastboy." Raven finished for him and Cyborg busted out laughing while Robin just looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. "I'm glad that you're ok." Raven said remembering that Robin got shot in the back so many times.

"Thanks Rae and I'm glad you're ok too." Robin said Raven smiled then linked her arm with his and Robin didn't care cause he enjoyed it. They walked like that all day.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter sorry it took forever just had a lot of homework to do and some other stuff too. Well I hope you guys like this chapter even though I think it doesn't have a lot of raven and robin moments in it. So yea the next chapter is car trouble but I think I might not do it cause it's basically about Raven and Cyborg becoming really good friends. Well in this case it's going to be Robin and Cyborg there won't be a lot of Robin and Raven moments unless you guys have any ideas to help me with the next chapter. So I leave it up to you do you guys want me to do Car Trouble yes or no. If so I might need some ideas on some Raven and Robin moments or I can just leave that out and still do the chapter. If not then I'll just go straight to Apprentice so tell me what should I do?


End file.
